SECRET
by allan.prawira
Summary: (CHAPTER 8-FINAL CHAPTER RELEASE!) The End Of Story!/Bad Summary/Cast : Myungyeol , WooGyu , Infinite, others/ R&R/ Happy reading
1. Chapter 1

Title: **SECRET**

 **Chapter : Chapter 1**

 **Hei hei, saya kembali lagi :v ini FF pertama saya setelah absen sekitar 2 tahun lalu, ceilah baru juga 2 bulan absen :v maaf kalau jelek dan berantakan, maklum masih bego :v**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

 **Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

 **SECRET**

Genre : Romance,Action

Boys x Boys

Cast : Infinite

R&R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

 **xXx**

.

.

Braakkk!

Seorang pria dengan tinggi diatas rata2 terhempas menghantam loker dengan kerasnya. Seolah bunyi tadi menandakan akan ada beberapa tulang nya yang retak. Semua mata yang melihat hanya bisa menulikan telinga mereka dan membutakan mata mereka melihat kondisi yang sudah tak asing lagi di kelas itu. kelas 2-1. Sementara pria dengan name tag Lee Sungyeol itu mencoba berdiri sambil meraih kacamatanya yang retak. Ia meraba2 sekitar dengan pandangan nya yang kabur. Sementara tangan kirinya mengusap bibir lembutnya yang mengucurkan darah akibat luka kecil disana.

"aish! Kau selalu membuat ku kesal! Berdiri sekarang. .palli. . "

Sungyeol menajam kan matanya melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan tangan terkepal yang menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik. karena merasa lama ia mencengkram kerah seragam Sungyeol dan menariknya berdiri hingga mereka berhadapan satu sama lain.

"berapa kali aku katakan. .jangan berani sekalipun kau mendekati Da Yul! Dia itu pacar kU! Apa telinga mu tuli ha!? Atau kau benar2 terlalu idiot untuk mencerna kata2ku!? "

Sungyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengingat pagi ini Da Yul mendekatinya dan menanyakan soal fisika padanya. Hanya saja Da Yul yang menyukai nya bersikap terlalu berlebihan dengan bersandar atau melakukan skinship yang membuat orang berfikir hal2 lain. padahal Sungyeol bahkan tak punya sedikitpun perasaan pada wanita yang terkenal dengan julukan dewi Hera itu. seorang wanita playmaker yang bisa melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan, dan jika keinginan nya tak diperoleh ia dengan mudah mengutus pria bodoh bernama Kang San yang menyukai nya mati2an ini.

"aku. .aku tak mendekatinya. .dia. .dia yang. . " Sungyeol mencoba membuka mulutnya dengan terbata bata. Mata tajam Kang San seolah menusuk keberanian nya.

"jadi kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kekasih ku yang ingin mendekati mu begitu. .? "

"aniyo. .bukan bukan. .maksud ku. . "

Kalimat Sungyeol terhenti disana. Hanya teriakan kesakitan nya yang mengisi kesunyian pagi dikelas 2-1 sebelum akhirnya bel tanda masuk berdering dengan keras.

.

.

Sungyeol melangkah dengan gontai memasuki ruangan besar yang berhiaskan prabot yang serba mahal dengan nuansa modern eropa yang sangat mempesona. Ya, tak ada satupun teman sekelas nya yang mengetahui bahwa ia dengan penampilan nya yang culun, model rambut klimis dan pakaian longgar dengan kacamata tebal ini merupakan anak seorang pengusaha paling terkenal dan terkaya di Korea Selatan. Ayahnya merupakan seorang pengusaha handal yang beberapa kali memuncaki peringkat satu majalah Forbes Korea untuk pria terkaya dan berkuasa disana. Sungyeol sempat melirik sekilas pada foto besar yang terpajang didinding ruang tamu. Foto 3 orang yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Ayah nya, ibunya dan Sungyeol sendiri. Foto yang diambil sekitar 10 tahun lalu itu membuat nya terenyuh. Matanya berkaca kaca melihat senyum tulus ibunya yang berdiri disamping nya. senyum yang tak bisa ia lihat lagi selamanya. Ibunya meninggal hanya sebulan sejak foto itu diambil akibat kecelakaan yang mengenaskan. Sejak saat itu pula lah, kasih sayang yang pernah ia rasakan seolah menguap. Ayahnya menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan yang tak ada habis nya. terkadang ia hanya berada sekali dirumah dalam jangka waktu sebulan. Orang2 berbisik mengatakan bahwa tuan Lee yang berkuasa menyibukkan dirinya untuk mengusir rasa remuk dihatinya sejak kematian istri yang sangat ia cintai. Air mata kembali meleleh perlahan dari mata Sungyeol. ia mendekati meja makan dengan malas nya dan mulai memakan hidangan yang tersedia disana dengan perlahan. Ia tak lagi memperdulikan rambut acak2an, kacamata pecah serta baju seragam nya yang awut2an. Ia hanya menyendok nasi nya dengan air matanya yang berbicara dalam sepi.

"aigoo. .tuan muda. .apa yang terjadi pada mu? " suara yang tak asing itu menyadarkan Sungyeol dari lamunan nya. ia melihat wanita yang sudah menjadi pengasuh nya selama 17 tahun itu melihatnya dengan pandangan iba. Air matanya jatuh.

"eomma. .apa salah ku. .? mengapa nasib ku selalu berakhir seperti ini? " lirihnya pada wanita yang selalu ia panggil ibu itu. karena sudah memberikan nya kasih sayang seorang ibu selama 10 tahun ini.

Wanita paruh baya itu mendekat dan memeluk Sungyeol dengan penuh haru. Ia selalu menyaksikan Sungyeol pulang dengan keadaan yang sama. Ia memeluknya dengan penuh kasih, seperti seorang ibu yang berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang menderita.

"aigoo. .anak ku yang malang. .mengapa mereka selalu jahat pada mu? Kajja. .aku akan menemui tuan besar untuk memberitahukan masalah ini. Kau harus pindah sekolah. Oh. Dengar kan saran ku walau kali ini tuan muda. Ini semua demi kebaikan tuan muda. . "

"akan sama saja . .aku sudah pindah sekolah sebanyak 3 kali dan semua berakhir sama. .aku lelah eomma. .aku hanya ingin bersekolah dengan tenang. .mengapa mereka menyakitiku sedemikian rupa tanpa aku melakukan kesalahan apapun. "

Wanita paruh baya itu menggeram kesal. Kalau bisa ingin rasanya ia datang kesekolah itu dan memukuli anak2 yang menggangu tuan muda nya. hanya saja Sungyeol tak menginginkan hal tersebut. Bahkan identitas nya saja ia sembunyikan. Ia pernah berkata dengan polos nya bahwa ia ingin menemukan teman yang mau berteman dengan dirinya apa adanya, tanpa melihat status keluarga dan kekayaan nya. benar2 niat yang tulus dari seorang anak muda yang seharusnya bisa melakukan apapun dengan uang ayah nya. meskipun akhirnya, kepedihan yang selalu mengikutinya.

.

.

xXx

"aku berangkat. . " seru Sungyeol perlahan kearah ibu asuh nya yang memandangnya dengan penuh rasa khawatir itu. wanita paruh baya itu mengikuti mobil yang mengantar Sungyeol menjauh. Kemudian ia melangkah tergesa gesa kedalam rumah menuju telepon rumah. Jarinya dengan cepat menekan tombol angka2 yang menghubungkan nya pada seseorang.

"hallo. . " suara berat itu terdengar berwibawa diseberang sana. Wanita paruh baya itu menelan liur nya.

"tuan besar. .saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. . "

.

.

xXx

.

.

"Sungyeollie. . . " seru suara manja itu dengan intonasi menggoda nya. Sungyeol yang baru sampai didepan gedung sekolah melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang dan wajah nya yang cantik tersenyum genit kearah nya. Da Yul. Sungyeol melengos dengan segera. Ia mempercepat langkah nya menuju kelas. Ia tak ingin lagi merespon wanita itu untuk kebaikan nya sendiri.

"hei Lee Sungyeol. .apa kau mau mati? "

Sungyeol sontak menghentikan langkah nya. ia menoleh kearah suara dan melihat Kang San sedang berdiri disamping Da Yul sambil meletakkan tangan nya dipundak wanita yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan itu. tangan Kang San bergerak memanggil Sungyeol untuk bergerak kearah mereka berdua. Sungyeol menggigit bibir nya. ia dengan lunglai menuju kearah sejoli itu.

"ada apa Kang San.? " tanya Sungyeol lemah. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap pria itu secara langsung. Pria tinggi dengan wajah lumayan tampan itu melepaskan rangkulan nya pada Da Yul dan mendekat kearah Sungyeol.

"apa kau tuli? Mengapa kau tak menjawab ketika kekasih ku memanggil mu hm? "

Sungyeol kebingungan. Ia memang bingung melihat sikap Kang San padanya. Kalau ia menjawab panggilan Da Yul ia akan dipukuli. Namun ketika ia tak menjawab ia tetap akan dipukuli.

"bukankah. . "

Plakk!

Tangan Kang San dengan cepat memukul kepala Sungyeol. membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan hm? "

Sungyeol tak sempat membuka mulutnya ketika dengan cepat Kang San kembali memukul kepala nya dengan keras hingga membuat nya nyaris terjatuh.

Air mata Sungyeol perlahan menetes. Kang San tersenyum mengejek melihat itu.

"aigoo. .seperti banci saja. kau hanya bisa menangis. Pria rendah. Kajja. .kita pergi sayang ku"

Ajaknya pada Da Yul yang masih berdiri melihat pemandangan itu dengan acuh nya. ia menganggukkan kepala nya dan mengikuti tarikan Kang San. Meninggalkan Sungyeol yang masih menundukkan kepala nya. berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang semakin menjadi. Ia benci dirinya yang sama sekali tak bisa melawan kekejaman yang orang lakukan padanya.

"gunakan ini. . "

Sungyeol sontak mengangkat kepalanya melihat sebuah tangan mengangsurkan sapu tangan pada nya. ia melihat seorang pria muda dengan mata tajam penuh percaya diri dan sedikit rasa angkuh memakai jaket jeans lusuh berdiri didepan nya. ia menatap bingung pada pria penuh kharisma itu karena ia sama sekali tak pernah mengenal atau bahkan melihat pria itu dilingkungan sekolah nya.

"nugu. . "

"jangan khawatir. .aku tak berniat mengganggu mu. .gunakan ini. " angsurnya sekali lagi. Sungyeol menyambutnya perlahan.

"gomawo. . " lirih nya. pria itu tersenyum kecil. Ia melangkah pergi dengan cepat kearah ruang administrasi sekolah dengan gayanya yang terkesan rapi dan tertata untuk seorang siswa.

Sungyeol hanya menghela nafas nya. baru kali ini ada orang yang mau berbicara pada nya disekolah itu. membuatnya merasa sedikit bersemangat dan melanjutkan langkah nya dengan pasti ketika bel berbunyi dengan kencang nya.

.

.

"Hei Yeollie. . " panggil suara itu dengan nada mendesah nya. Dengan ngeri Sungyeol melirik kearah meja disebelah nya dan menemukan Nam Woo Hyun disana dengan wajah berseri nya.

"anyyeong. . " sapa nya lagi. Sungyeol mengangguk kan kepala nya. Nam Woo Hyun. Satu lagi pria yang sangat suka mengganggu nya. hanya saja bukan dalam konteks membully. Namun dalam hal perasaan. Kalau bisa dibagi, Kang san adalah pria yang suka melukai fisik nya, sedangkan Woo Hyun adalah pria yang bermain dengan psikis nya. ya, Woo Hyun adalah seorang Gay yang sangat populer disekolah nya. ia memiliki gang sekolah yang berada diurutan kedua setelah Kang San. Mereka pernah bertarung sekali dan hasilnya adalah imbang. Sejak saat itu antara Woo Hyun dan kang San tak pernah berseteru lagi. Woo Hyun adalah pria tampan yang penuh kharisma dan aura artis yang sangat kuat. Senyum nya yang manis mampu melelehkan setiap wanita maupun pria abnormal yang melihatnya. Ia sudah "mencicipi" hampir semua pria yang ia mau disekolah itu dan hanya Sungyeol lah mangsa terberat nya. Lee Sungyeol, bahkan saat ia sudah berhasil melepas semua pakaian pria itu di toilet namun Sungyeol dengan mati2an mempertahankan tubuhnya dengan segala macam upaya. Satu hal yang baik dari Woohyun adalah, pria ini tak sanggup melihat korban nya menangis. Saat ia melihat air mata yang jatuh, ia akan mengela napas nya dan bergerak meninggalkan korban nya. ya. Air mata adalah senjata utama Sungyeol ketika tangan2 mesum Nam Woo Hyun mulai melingkar dibalik ikat pinggang nya.

"annyeong. . " menjawab sapaan Woo Hyun padanya. Woo Hyun memamerkan senyum manis nya.

"hei, kau sebenar nya terlihat manis jika diperhatikan sedikit lebih lama Yeollie. . " rayunya. Sungyeol melengoskan wajahnya. ia sudah cukup merasa menderita hari itu akibat perbuatan Kang san padanya. Ia tak ingin menambah deritanya dengan perlakuan Woo Hyun padanya nanti. Ia melirik kearah bangkus diseberang nya. disana ia melihat tatapan Kim Sunggyu yang menatap pilu pada nya. Sungyeol menelan liur nya. ia dan Sunggyu memang bukanlah org yang pernah bertegur sapa, namun satu sekolah sudah mengetahui bahwa Sunggyu sangat menyukai Woo Hyun sejak dulu. ia bahkan rela menjadi pelampiasan nafsu Woo Hyun dimana pun jika pria itu menginginkan nya. bisa dikatakan ia bagaikan gundik atau selir bagi seorang raja bernama Nam Woo Hyun. Dulu Sunggyu adalah orang yang duduk disebelah nya, namun sejak Woo Hyun gagal memperkosa Sungyeol ia menjadi penasaran pada pria berkacamata itu dan menyuruh Sunggyu untuk bertukar tempat dengan nya. Sunggyu sendiri bukanlah pria jahat dengan kelakukan mengerikan. Ia bahkan bersikap sangat lembut seperti seorang ibu. Ia selalu tersenyum pada siapapun, bersikap ramah pada siapapun. Kecuali pada Sungyeol tentunya. Hanya saja sampai sekarang Sunggyu tak pernah menjahili atau membully nya kecuali hanya menatap nya dengan pandangan marah atau pilu. Sungyeol menggeser bangkunya menciptakan ruang antara himpitan badan Woo Hyun pada nya. walaupun hal kecil, tapi ia ingin membuat Sunggyu mengerti bahwa ia sama sekali tak pernah berusaha mendekati atau menerima sikap Woo Hyun pada nya.

"wae. .mengapa kau menjauh? Padahal aku sangat suka menghirup wangi parfum yang kau gunakan. " ucap woo Hyun sekali lagi dengan nada menggoda nya.

"aku ingin sekali membuka kemeja mu sekarang. .melepas celana yang kau gunakan dan mencumbu mu dengan semua kekuatan ku. .aku yakin kau akan menyukai nya Yeollie. .sekali ini saja. .menyerahlah pada ku. Aku akan memberikan kepuasan pada mu. "

Sungyeol bergidik ngeri. Ia semakin merenggangkan jarak mereka. Woo hyun yang menyadari itu hendak menggeser bangku nya namun keberuntungan masih berpihak pada Sungyeol, saat itu Cho Songsaenim memasuki ruangan. Rupanya yang galak sontak meredakan keriuhan yang sedang terjadi dikelas itu.

"buka halaman 127, yang meninggalkan diktat nya segera keluar dan lari lapangan 50 x. Atau aku akan mengurangi nilai kalian sebanyak 78 point. " ucapnya perlahan namun sontak membuat seisi kelas bergidik ngeri. Kesenyapan seolah berkuasa disana hingga bell istirahat berbunyi.

.

.

xXx

Sungyeol meraup mie ramen dengan sumpitnya penuh rasa malas. Ia melihat suasana kantin yang ramai dengan masing2 siswa yang berkumpul satu dengan yang lain nya. sementara ia, seperti biasa hanya sendiri. Tanpa seorang pun yang mengijinkan nya untuk bergabung atau semeja dengan nya. kadangkala hanya Kang San yang datang untuk menumpahkan makanan sisa keatas makan siang nya atau Woo Hyun yang memasang perangkap2 godaan nya hingga Sungyeol ingin muntah. Dengan malas Sungyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas nya. ia bergerak dengan lamban menuju ruang kelasnya hingga sampai disana. Kelas terasa sunyi tanpa seorang pun disana. Tunggu dulu, ada satu orang yang sedang duduk disana. Dimeja paling belakang yang agak tertutup. Sungyeol menepuk dahinya. Sial. Itu Nam Woo Hyun. Ia melihat Woo Hyun melihatnya dengan terkejut. Ia segera mendorong seseorang yang ternyata sedang membungkuk dibawah nya. Sungyeol membeliakkan matanya. Mie cup nya jatuh dengan cepat. Ia melihat Sunggyu sedang berjongkok disana melakukan aksi blowjob pada bagian terlarang Woo Hyun. Sunggyu sama terkejutnya dengan Sungyeol. ia terjerembab ketika Woo Hyun mendorongnya dengan refleks dan bergegas menuju keluar setelah merapikan celana nya.

"maaf aku. .aku tak sengaja. . " lirih Sungyeol menyesal. Ia segera berbalik dan hendak menuju keluar.

"tunggu! " seruan Sunggyu sontak menghentikan langkah nya. ia melihat Sunggyu membersikan mulutnya dan menuju dengan cepat kearah Sungyeol. sebelum Sungyeol sempat menyadari keadaan nya, tangan Sunggyu berkelebat dengan cepat kearah nya.

Plakkk!

Sungyeol kontan terjajar kearah samping terkena tamparan Sunggyu yang sangat kuat itu hingga menyebabkan kacamatanya terlmepar entah kemana. belum lagi ia menguasai keadaan ia harus mengerang hebat ketika Sunggyu menarik rambutnya dengan keras.

"arrrhhkk! Sunggyu. .sakit. " erangnya parau. Ia melihat Sunggyu menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"kau! Karena kau Woo Hyun tak melihatku sedikitpun! Karena sikap jual mahal mu ia bahkan tak menggubrisku! Kau pengganggu Sungyeol! " teriaknya penuh amarah sambil mengadu kepala Sungyeol dengan meja.

Bughhh!

"aghh" hantaman keras itu membuat kepala Sungyeol nyeri seketika. Sunggyu menghempaskan nya kelantai. Sungyeol memegangi kepala nya yang terasa nyeri hebat. Matanya masih sempat melihat aura kebencian Sunggyu padanya.

"kau! Jangan pernah sekalipun mencoba merebut Woo Hyun dariku! Atau aku akan membunuh mu! Kau ingat itu Sungyeol. ini hanya peringatan kecil dariku! "

Setelah memuntahkan kalimat cercaan itu Sunggyu bergerak kearah Woo Hyun berlari tadi. Meninggalkan Sungyeol yang masih tergeletak dilantai meratapi nasib nya. wajah ibunya berkelebat berkali kali diingatan nya.

"eomma. . " desis nya pilu. Air mata yang mengalir mengiringi rasa sakitnya. Bersaing dengan sunyi yang melingkupi.

.

.

Sungyeol membasuh wajahnya yang kusam. Didepan cermin ia melihat bercak merah akibat tamparan yang dilakukan Sunggyu padanya tadi serta memar kecil dikening nya. ia mendesah berat ketika melihat kacamatanya yang nyaris terpatah jadi dua. Sesaat kesunyian menghiburnya dalam rasa sakit yang ia derita. Sebelum matanya membulat ketika merasakan sepasang tangan kokoh merangkul pinggang nya dari belakang. Ia semakin membeliak ngeri ketika menyadari orang yang memeluk nya adalah Woo Hyun.

"anyyeong. . " bisiknya. Pria tampan itu mulai menciumi leher Sungyeol dengan penuh nafsu.

"andwe. .kumohon hentikan ini Woo Hyun. . jebal. . " lirih Sungyeol.

"suaramu membuatku semakin bernafsu Yeollie. .menyerahlah sayang. .terima aku. . "

Suara Sungyeol berubah menjadi isakan kecil. Woo Hyun menggeram. Ia menghantam pintu dengan sedemikian kerasnya.

"Wae! mengapa kau susah sekali menerima ku! Kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja memperkosa mu sekarang! Ahh! Jinja! Aish! "

Woo Hyun menaikkan resleting celana nya dan bergegas menuju keluar toilet. Ia segera mengajak 3 orang yang menunggu diluar mengikutinya. Tersisa Sungyeol yang masih meringkuk di toilet dengan pakaian nya yang acak2an. Ini sudah ke 3 x nya Woo Hyun berusaha memperkosa nya. matanya menggelembung sakit. Air mata nya mengalir deras. Menyesali detik demi detik kesialan yang menimpanya.

Belum lagi usai semua keluh kesah dan rasa perih yang ia terima, ia melihat seseorang memasuki toilet. Sunggyu. Pria tampan dengan mata sipit itu memandang nya dengan penuh amarah. Ia meraih gayung berisi air dan menuangkan nya dengan cepat diatas kepala Sungyeol.

"kau menyedihkan. . " desis nya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Sungyeol meringkuk pasrah. Ia hanya bisa menangisi semua yang terjadi. Pakaian nya yang basah tak lagi ia hiraukan. Rasa dingin yang menusuk juga tak lagi ia gubris. Hanya ada rasa pedih yang melingkupi. Seolah ia ingin menghilang dengan segera. Ya, dengan segera.

.

.

Sungyeol melangkah gontai memasuki gedung besar yang merupakan tempat tinggal nya itu. sesaat ia melirik ke bangunan sebelah rumah nya melihat beberapa petugas pindah rumah sedang sibuk mengangkat barang kesana. Mungkinkah rumah tuan Han sudah ada yang membeli? Tuan Han adalah tetangga Sungyeol sejak 5 tahun lalu namun pindah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mungkin rumah besar itu sudah memliki penghuni baru sekarang. Sungyeol tak mengacuhkan nya, ia melangkah masuk kedalam.

"aku pulang. . " ucap nya ketika sudah didalam. Namun bukan sambutan ibu asuh nya yang terdengar melainkan seorang pria yang sedang berdiri dengan sikapnya yang penuh wibawa. Raut wajah terkejut awal nya terlihat diwajah Sungyeol sebelum kemudian ia tak mengacuhkan nya dan melangkah pergi menuju kamar nya dilantai 2.

"ada apa dengan penampilan mu itu? "

Suara berat itu menghentikan langkah Lee Sungyeol. ia melihat bajunya yang basah serta meraba rambutnya yang awut2an. Diseberang ruangan ia melihat pengasuh nya melihat dengan hati2. Ia mendesah pelan. Kakinya melangkah lagi.

"apa kau tuli!? "

Sungyeol membeku.

"ayah mu sedang bertanya dan kau tak menjawab! Dimana tata krama mu!? "

Sungyeol menatap kosong pria tinggi besar yang merupakan ayah nya itu. Tuan Lee si perkasa.

"apakah kau harus tau? " tanya Sungyeol dengan berani tanpa menggunakan panggilan ayah nya.

Mata Tuan Lee mengkilat tajam. Ia mendekati Sungyeol dengan cepat.

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan keras berhasil mendarat dengan tepat di pipi Sungyeol.

"aigoo! Tuan .tolong berlaku kasar padanya. .saya mohon. . "

Pengasuh Sungyeol berlari dengan cepat melindungi tuan muda yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri itu. Tuan Lee menghela nafas nya.

"ini karena kau terlalu memanjakan nya Gong Soo. .! lihat perangai melawan nya itu! aku bahkan tak mengira ia anak ku. "

"YA! Aku memang bukan anak mu! Kau bahkan tak pernah menganggapku sedikit pun! Yang kau tau hanya bekerja dan bekerja! Wajar kalau kau sudah lupa bahwa kau punya seorang anak! "

Ucapan Sungyeol yang berapi api membuat tuan Lee berang. Ia siap memukulkan tangan nya sekali lagi namun terhalang oleh Gong Soo.

"andwe. Tuan besar. .saya mohon. .saya mohon jangan pukul tuan Muda lagi. "

"biarkan eomma! Biar dia memukul ku! Dia memang sudah tak menganggapku anak! Dia bahkan rela jika harus membunuh ku! "

"tuan muda! Jangan berkata seperti itu. minta maaflah pada tuan besar. Ayo tundukkan kepala mu. "

"aku tak mau! Dia sudah mencampakkan ku sejak dulu. dan sekarang dia datang mencoba bersikap sebagai seorang ayah pada ku! Katakan padanya ia sudah terlambat sejak 10 tahun lalu! " Sungyeol melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Gong Soo dan berlari dengan cepat menuju kamarnya. Tuan Lee menghela nafas nya dengan berat. kalimat itu benar. Semua yang dikatakan Sungyeol adalah hal yang benar. Seharusnya ia memperhatikan Sungyeol sejak dulu. sudah sangat terlambat jika ia bersikap sebagai seorang ayah sekarang.

"Gong Soo. .ceritakan pada ku. . "

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk. Ia mengikuti langkah tuan besar nya kearah ruang tamu. Disana tuan Lee duduk menenangkan dirinya.

"mulailah. . "

Gong Soo menarik nafasnya. Ia mulai menceritakan pembullian yang Sungyeol rasakan selama disekolah nya. juga rasa kesepian nya yang tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah. Tanpa seorang pun teman yang mau berteman dengan nya. tentang semua rasa sedih yang ia rasakan selama 10 tahun ini.

Tuan Lee menghembuskan nafasnya berat. ia bahkan tak mengetahui sedikitpun anak nya sedemikian menderita selama ini.

"mengapa ia tak menceritakan nya pada ku? "

"ia sudah pernah menceritakan nya sekali pada tuan. .saat itu ia berusia 12 tahun, dan tuan besar malah memarahi nya dan mengatakan ia harus lebih kuat dari orang yang memukul nya. .sejak saat itu tuan muda tak pernah berniat menceritakan nya pada tuan lagi. .bahkan ia melarang saya untuk mengatakan nya. .ia menahan sendiri rasa sakitnya selama 10 tahun ini. .tuan muda yang malang. .entah harus seperti apa lagi yang ia alami sampai anak2 jahat itu puas membully nya. . "

Tangan Tuan Lee mengepal keras.

"kau boleh pergi. .tolong tenangkan dia. Kau lebih mengenalnya dibanding aku. Ayahnya. "

Gong Soo mengangguk. Ia melangkah menuju kamar Sungyeol.

Sepeninggal Gong Soo tuan Lee memandangi foto besar yang terpajang tepat didepan nya. rasa sesal menyeruak dalam dadanya.

"Hyeri. .aku terlalu berduka atas kepergian mu. .bahkan aku melupakan anak kita sendiri dan tak tau ia menderita selama ini. .mianhae. .aku tak pantas menjadi seorang ayah. .aku sudah gagal. .maafkan aku terlalu larut dalam kesedihan hingga aku tak bisa bersama nya. .mianhae Hyeri. .Mianhae Sungyeol. . "

Beberapa menit terlalui dengan keheningan dan isak tangis Sungyeol yang berada dalam pelukan ibu asuh nya. menumpahkan semua rasa pedih yang ia rasakan sepanjang hari ini.

Tuan Lee tersadar dari lamunan nya. tangan nya yang terkepal geram meraih handphone yang tergeletak disebelah nya.

"ada apa tuan.? " sebuah suara menyahut disana.

"ada tugas tambahan untuk mu. . "

.

.

xXx

.

.

Sungyeol melangkah kan kakinya dengan hati2 menuju ruang kelas nya. semua mata seolah mengutuknya saat ia memasuki ruangan nya. termasuk Sunggyu yang kini sudah memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Brukk!

"ahhh! " teriakan kecil itu melengking didalam ruangan. Da Yul. Sungyeol melihat ngeri pada kotak make up yang terjatuh disebelah nya.

"Hya! Sungyeollie. .mengapa kau menghalangi jalan ku? Lihat kotak make up ku jatuh. Ah, ini harga nya sangat mahal kau tau. "

"maafkan. .maaf aku tak sengaja Da Yul. " seru Sungyeol gemetar. Padahal Da Yul lah yang menabrak nya. harusnya ia yang berhak marah pada wanita itu. namun rasa takutnya melingkupi ketika Kang San sudah bergerak maju kedepan.

"kau tak apa2? " tanyanya pada Da Yul. Wanita cantik tapi licik itu mempoutkan bibir nya.

"lihatlah apa yang sudah ia lakukan padaku. .Kang San. . "

Kang San memberang, ia menarik kerah baju Sungyeol kebelakang ruangan.

"jugulle? Kau mau mati rupanya hm? "

Sungyeol memejamkan matanya ketika tangan kekar Kang San bersiap memberikan pukulan pada wajah nya.

Tap.

"uuuuuu! "

Seruan terkejut dari semua siswa yang berada dalam ruangan membuat Sungyeol membuka matanya. Ia terbeliak melihat pria tampan yang terasa tak asing diingatan nya sedang memegang tangan Kang San untuk menghentikan tinjunya.

Kang san mendelik gusar. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya namun tak mampu. Cengkraman pria asing itu lebih kuat 10 kali dari tarikan nya.

"Hya! Siapa kau? " tanya Da Yul mendahului kalimat Kang San.

Pria itu tersenyum dingin seolah mengejek.

Ia melepaskan tangan Kang San yang ia cengkram. Kang San dengan segera melepaskan kerah Sungyeol dan berbalik pada pria pendatang itu. ia memakai seragam yang sama dengan mereka namun belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"apa kau mau mati!? Kau tak kenal siapa aku!? " bentak Kang San sambil mendorong bahu pria misterius itu. pria itu tersenyum lagi.

"aku tak perlu tau. " ucapnya dingin kembali disambut suara riuh dari siswa didalam kelas. Seseorang yang tak dikenal sedemikian berani pada Kang San yang bahkan sudah terkenal hingga keluar sekolah karena aktivitas gang nya. Kang San berdecak pelan. Tanpa basa basi ia melayangkan tinjunya kearah wajah pria asing itu. ia mengira pria itu akan terjerembab jatuh namun ia salah. Pria itu dengan santainya melengoskan kepalanya kesamping untuk menghindari serangan mendadak itu. tangan nya yang bebas ia lepaskan kearah perut Kang San yang terbuka. Dalam sekali serang Kang San sudah terjajar kebelakang.

"Ugh! " suara erangan terdengar dari bibir Kang San sang pemimpin Gang.

"Hyungnim. .! " beberapa siswa pria berteriak dan mendekati Kang San yang terjatuh.

"hajar dia! " seru Kang San ditengah rasa mulas yang melingkupi perut nya.

3 orang siswa bergerak kearah pria asing itu namun. .

Blarrrrrr!

Semua mata melihat kearah suara dan menemukan Cho Songsaenim sedan berdiri disana dengan sangar nya. wanita itu menunjukkan aura mematikan bagi siapapun yang melihat nya. ia kembali memukul kan roll panjang yang ia pegang ke white board menimbulkan bunyi memekakkan telinga siapapun.

"DUDUK DITEMPAT KALIAN MASING2! ATAU AKU AKAN MENGURANGI POINT KALIAN SEBANYAK 80 POINT! "

Semua siswa bergerak dengan awut2an menuju tempat duduk nya tak terkecuali dengan Kang San yang bergerak dengan acuh menuju kursinya. Sungyeol masih sempat berusaha merapikan seragam nya sebelum duduk dikursinya.

"hoammmm.. "

Kesunyian terpecahkan dengan suara Woo Hyun yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan tanpa tau apa yang terjadi.

Krik krik krik. .

"ehehe. .maafkan saya saem. .saya terlambat. " ujarnya dengan senyum manisnya. Ia kemudian melangkah dengan santai kearah kursinya dan menyambut Sungyeol dengan senyuman menggoda nya. ya, hanya Woo Hyun dan Kang san yang sama sekali tak takut dengan kegalakan Cho Songsaenim.

Cho Songsaenim hanya berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan anak didiknya itu. ia kemudian menatap siswa asing yang masih berdiri didepan nya.

"nugu. .? " tanya nya.

"saya siswa transfer Yeo Sin High School. . " ucapnya sambil membungkuk kan badannya. Cho Songsaenim langsung terkesan dengan sikap sopan yang pria tampan itu tunjukkan.

"ah. Ya ya. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari kepala sekolah tadi. Silahkan perkenal kan dirimu. "

Siswa baru itu tersenyum dan berbalik memandang semua siswa lainnya. Kaum hawa sontak berteriak kegirangan melihat dimple yang ia tunjukkan sesaat. Menambah nilai plus ketampanan yang ia punya. Matanya yang tajam bagai elang itu menatap lurus pada Sungyeol yang masih menerka2 siapa dan dimana ia pernah bertemu pria itu.

"nama ku Kim Myung Soo. Aku pindahan dari Yeo Sin High School. Senang bertemu kalian semua. " ucapnya dengan nada datar. Baru saja ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah pena meluncur deras kearah nya. tangan kanan nya berkelebat cepat menangkap pena yang hanya sedetik lagi akan mengenai wajah nya.

Trak!

Pena itu terpatah dua membuat semua mata yang melihatnya terbeliak ngeri. Bahkan sang pelempar sendiri yaitu Kang San mulai merasakan kegentaran dihati nya.

"em. .oke baiklah kau boleh duduk disebelah Dhal Po. . " ucap Cho Songsaenim setelah sempat terperangah dengan adegan yang terjadi. Dhal Po pria yang merupakan anggota geng Kang san itu segera menjauhkan kursi disebelahnya hingga hanya kursinya yang tersisa. Cho Songsaenim hanya mendelik melihat nya.

"saya tidak bisa. Saya ingin duduk disebelah pria itu. " ucapnya datar sambil menunjuk kearah Sungyeol. Sungyeol menelan ludah nya. seseorang yang dingin dan penuh aura membunuh itu sekarang meminta untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"tidak bisa! Apakah kau buta aku duduk disini? Lagipula Sungyeol adalah pacar ku, aku yang ber hak duduk disebelah nya. "

Suara uuuuuuuuu kembali menimpali kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Woo Hyun. Kecuali Sunggyu yang hanya bisa meremas buku tulis didepan nya.

"saya siswa baru, dan belum mengenali lingkungan sekolah. Bukankah siswa baru ber hak duduk dan meminta tolong pada ketua kelas untuk mengantarkan nya berkeliling sekolah? "

Semua siswa berbisik bisik keheranan atas pengetahuan Myung Soo pada Sungyeol yang memang merupakan ketua kelas mereka walau tak pernah dianggap ada.

"kau benar. Woo Hyun, pindahkan barang2 mu sekarang. Kau bisa semeja dengan Sunggyu. "

Sunggyu langsung tersentak kegirangan mendengar hal itu. ia memang duduk sendiri sejak teman sebangkunya dirawat dirumah sakit akibat sakit tipus.

Woo Hyun berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tas nya dan melangkah menuju meja Sunggyu.

"anyyeong. . " sapa Sunggyu pada Woo Hyun yang hanya tersenyum datar pada nya.

Myung Soo segera menghampiri meja Sungyeol dan duduk disana.

"baiklah. .mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. . "

.

.

xXx

.

.

"hei kau. .urusan kita belum selesai. . "

Sungyeol berusaha meronta dari cengkraman Dhal Po dan Jung Hyun yang membawanya ke arah gudang sekolah. Disana sudah menunggu Kang San yang sedang menghisap sebatang rokok dibibir nya.

"masukkan dia. . "

"andwe! Lepaskan aku Kang San! Jebal! " ronta Sungyeol berupaya melepaskan diri nya. tapi kekuatan nya tak sebanding dengan kekuatan dua orang yang memegang nya dengan kuat. Tubuhnya terhempas jatuh kedalam gudang yang gelap gulita karena hari sudah mulai menjelang senja.

"Kang San! Tolong, lepaskan aku! "

Teriakan demi teriakan permohonan keluar dari bibir Sungyeol. namun hanya desir angin yang membalas teriakan pilu nya. suasana sudah sangat gelap. Nafasnya sesak. Sejak kecil Sungyeol memang phobia dengan kegelapan dan ruang kosong. Ia pernah terkunci diruang kosong rumah nya saat ia berusia 6 tahun. Sejak itu ia sangat takut ruang gelap.

"tolong. .siapa saja. . "

Suaranya melemah. Nafasnya semakin tak beraturan. Sedikit lagi kesadaran nya akan hilang sebelum terdengar suara keras dari pintu yang rusak akibat tendangan seseorang.

"tolong. .tolong aku. . " lirih Sungyeol semakin lemah. Sosok yang ternyata pria itu mendekati dan mengangkat Sungyeol kebahu nya. Sungyeol pingsan seketika.

.

.

Sungyeol membuka matanya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan meyakini ia sedang berada dikamarnya sendiri. Ia melihat ibu asuh nya sedang duduk disampingnya dengan raut wajah penuh khawatir.

"eomma. .apa yang terjadi? " tanya nya dengan rasa pusing masih melingkupi.

"tuan muda pingsan. .untung ada teman tuan muda yang datang mengantarkan kesini. "

"teman? Siapa? " tanya Sungyeol lagi. Kepala nya yang pusing berupaya mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya.

"saya tidak tau. .tapi ia sangat tampan dan berkharismatik. Nama nya Kim Myung Soo. "

Sungyeol bangkit seketika dari tidur nya mendengar nama itu. memorinya seketika mengingat sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia mengambil tas nya dan menarik sebuah sapu tangan dari sana.

" _Gunakan ini. ._ "

"ada apa tuan muda? " tanya Gong Soo.

"ya. .aku mengingatnya. . " desis Sungyeol, sementara Gong Soo hanya melihatnya dengan penuh tanya.

.

.

Myung Soo menatap kamar Sungyeol dari bawah. Lampu masih menyala disana tanda pria tinggi itu belum tertidur.

Ia meraih ponsel nya yang bergetar. Sebuah nama terpampang disana. Ia segera menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab.

"ya tuan. .saya mengerti. . " ucapnya perlahan. Matanya kembali memandangi kamar Sungyeol dengan penuh hati-hati.

.

.

 **TBC-**

 **Huah, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 setelah mengetik selama 3 jam :v**

 **Maaf kalau alur nya jelek dan berantakan. Abisnya udah lama absen buat FF jadi gak terbiasa lagi :v**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 2 ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **SECRET**

 **Chapter : Chapter 2**

 **Thanks buat yang udah koment ^_^ koment kalian menyemangati author :v lebay ah ane :D oke lanjut. .!**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

 **Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

 **SECRET**

Genre : Romance,Action

Boys x Boys

Cast : Infinite

R&R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

 **xXx**

.

.

"chogi. . "

Seru Sungyeol perlahan pada pria yang berjalan didepan nya. sudah sejak didepan gerbang sekolah ia melihat pria dengan rambut hitam itu berjalan, namun ia belum berani untuk mendekatinya secara langsung. Ketika mereka sudah mendekati kelas baru ia berani memanggil pria dengan mata tajam itu. pria bernama Myung Soo itu memalingkan wajah nya kearah Sungyeol.

"wae? " tanyanya datar. Masih dengan nada dingin seperti kemarin.

"ano. .terimakasih sudah menolongku kemarin malam. "

Myung Soo menganggukkan kepala nya dan berlalu kedalam kelas. Sungyeol menghela nafas nya. sikap dingin yang benar2 menusuk. Bahkan rasanya lebih terasa menyakitkan dibanding sikap siswa lain namun ia merasa lega sudah menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Ia melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan dengan malas. Namun bulu kuduk nya merinding ketika melihat atmosfer yang sangat tak mengenak kan sesaat setelah ia memasuki ruangannya.

"apa yang kau inginkan? " suara Myung Soo memecah keheningan. Didepannya Woo Hyun sedang berdiri dengan sikap pongah nya. tangannya terlipat didepan dada seolah ia meremehkan pria bersikap dingin didepan nya.

"simple saja. aku hanya ingin kursi ku kembali. .bagaimana? " tanyanya.

Myung Soo hanya membisu namun dengan santai ia menggeser tubuh Woo Hyun yang menghalangi nya.

"jangan meremehkan ku tuan es batu. " ucap Woo Hyun sambil menahan tubuh Myung Soo yang hendak melewatinya.

"menyingkirlah. " ucap Myung Soo pelan. Semua siswa melihat takjub padanya. Bukan hanya pada Kang San bahkan pada Woo Hyun sang pemimpin gang kedua pun ia sama sekali tak merasakan kegentaran.

Woo Hyun tertawa kecil. Ia sedikit takjub melihat keberanian seorang siswa baru seperti Myung Soo padanya.

"oke. Adu panco lah dengan ku. Jika kau kalah, kau harus pindah dari bangku ini. " ucap Woo Hyun.

Sungyeol yang melihat hal itu segera mendekati kedua pria itu. ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi Myung Soo jika terus melawan ketua gang seperti Woo Hyun.

"andwe. Emh. Mungkin memang sebaiknya kau pindah Myung Soo. Biar Woo Hyun semeja dengan ku. " ucap Sungyeol menengahi dengan kepala menunduk takut. Ia takut melihat Woo Hyun yang tersenyum penuh nafsu padanya, namun lebih takut melihat sorot mata dingin Myung Soo.

"kau dengar sendiri kan. . " kata Woo Hyun dengan penuh kemenangan.

"baiklah. Kalau itu yang kau minta. " balas myung Soo pelan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi disebelah Sunggyu. Sunggyu hanya merungut kesal melihat hal itu.

Sungyeol menatap penuh rasa sesal pada myung Soo. Sementara Woo Hyun terus mengoceh disebelah nya, tanpa sedikitpun ia mengerti. Dikepalanya hanya ada wajah dingin Myung Soo yang memandang malas keluar jendela. Sebuah perasaan aneh menyusup masuk secara perlahan. Sebuah rasa kagum yang cukup kuat. Sungyeol memukul kepala nya sendiri. Ia yakin ia sudah mulai gila sekarang.

.

.

"Myung Soo. . "

Myung Soo menghentikan kakinya. Ia melihat Sungyeol berdiri dibelakang nya sambil meremas ujung kemeja nya.

"wae? " tanyanya singkat. Sungyeol memberanikan dirinya mendekati pria dingin itu.

"ano. .masalah tadi. Maaf menyudutkan mu. " ucapnya perlahan. Myung Soo hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian membalikkan langkah nya hendak berlalu.

"tunggu sebentar. . "

Langkah Myung Soo terhenti lagi. Saat itu Sungyeol mendekat padanya, tangannya dengan cepat menyusupkan sebungkus sandwich ketangan Myung Soo.

"aku. .aku melihat kau tak makan siang. .jadi aku membelikan mu ini. Mian kalau kau tak suka. Sekali lagi terimakasih. " ucapnya terburu2. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu ia segera mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Myung Soo yang membeku dibelakang nya. matanya yang tajam memandangi sandwich itu. tangan kiri nya meraih ponsel didalam saku nya yang bergetar.

"jangan khawatir. .mangsa sudah berada dalam genggaman ku. . "

Ucap nya perlahan sambil mencampakkan sandwich yang ia pegang kedalam tempat sampah.

"tenang saja. .aku akan membuat nya mati dengan menyakitkan. . "

Myung Soo menutup pembicaraan nya. matanya masih bisa melihat bayangan Sungyeol yang berlari dikejauhan.

"Lee Sungyeol. . " desisnya.

.

.

xXx

.

.

"bawa dia. . "

Sungyeol kembali meronta dalam cengkraman dua pria yang membawa nya. didepannya pria yang tak asing lagi yaitu Kang San berjalan lamban menuju ke gudang.

"ah. Aku sungguh penasaran bagaimana cara mu dapat keluar dari sini. Dan juga bajingan kecil yang menolong mu itu. " ucapnya sambil memeriksa gembok yang rusak.

"hei. Kenapa kalian diam? " tanyanya ketika menyadari tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari arah belakang. Kang San memalingkan mukanya dan sontak terkejut. Disana dua orang cecunguk nya tergeletak dilantai dengan masing2 memegang pergelangan tangan.

"wae? apa yang terjadi pada kalian? " tanya Kang San tak mengerti.

Sementara di koridor yang sepi Myung Soo terus menarik tangan Sungyeol menjauh.

"chogi. .chogiyo. . " seru Sungyeol berusaha melepaskan tangan nya. namun Myung Soo tak menggubris dan terus menarik nya.

"lepaskan aku! " seru Sungyeol sedikit menghentak. Myung Soo menghentikan langkah nya. ia melepaskan tangan Sungyeol yang berada dalam genggaman nya. sesaat kemudian ia berbalik dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"tunggu. .tunggu kata ku. . " ucap Sungyeol dengan sisa keberanian nya.

Myung Soo melirik kearah nya.

"ano. .siapa kau sebenarnya? Mengapa kau selalu menolongku? "

Myung Soo mendekat secara perlahan. Tatapan nya yang menusuk membuat Sungyeol perlahan memundurkan badan nya.

"apa. .apa yang. . " lirih Sungyeol ketika tubuh nya menyentuh tembok dan tubuh Myung Soo sedemikian dekat dengan nya. bahkan ia bisa merasakan hembusan tipis nafas Myung Soo diwajah nya.

"aku hanya membalas sandwich mu. . " ucapnya datar.

"m-mwo. .? " tanya Sungyeol tak mengerti. Myung Soo hanya diam dan membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan Sungyeol yang masih membeku ditempatnya. Ia merasakan degup jantungnya berdentum tak beraturan. Wajah Myung Soo yang sedemikian dekat nya tadi menciptakan sensasi aneh dalam dirinya.

"arghhhh! Pabbo pabbo! " serunya memukul kepala nya sendiri.

"apakah aku sudah gila? "

.

.

xXx

.

.

Sungyeol berdecak kesal. Ia baru saja menerima telpon dari pak Joo jika mobil yang digunakan untuk menjemputnya mogok ditengah jalan. Sungyeol pun memakluminya dan memutuskan untuk menunggu bus seperti siswa yang lain. hanya saja, ia dengan bodoh nya tak mengetahui dimana letak halte bus. Ia hendak bertanya pada siswa yang lewat hanya saja ia tak punya keberanian untuk itu.

"hei hei hei. .lihat ini. .ada seorang pria manis jalan sendirian. "

Sungyeol menghela nafas nya. siapa lagi yang memiliki suara bernada mesum seperti itu jika bukan Woo Hyun. Tepat dugaan nya, didepannya berhenti sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam pekat dengan wajah Woo Hyun disana. Kelebihan Woo Hyun selain ketua gang adalah, dia anak seorang pengusaha garmen yang sangat sukses. Hingga mobil seperti itu bukanlah hal yang mahal baginya.

"hai sayang. Mengapa kau disini? Mau kuantar? " tanya nya.

Sungyeol menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia lebih baik berjalan seharian daripada harus semobil dengan pria penuh trik mesum itu.

"terimakasih. .tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri. . "

"aku memaksa. . " ujar Woo Hyun sambil membuka pintu mobil nya.

"masuklah. " ujar nya lagi. Sungyeol bergerak mundur.

"jangan merepotkan diri mu Woo. .aku akan menunggu bus. "

Woo Hyun tertawa kecil.

"disini tidak ada halte bis. Halte bis berada dijalur belakang sekolah. Kau harus memutar lagi untuk kesana. " ucapnya. Sungyeol menepuk kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh sekarang.

"palli. .aku akan mengantar mu sampai kerumah. Tenang saja. .aku tidak akan melecehkan mu untuk hari ini. .palli. "

Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya kebingungan. Ia ingin mempercayai pria tampan itu namun tetap saja hatinya menolak. Jika harus kembali ke halte bis ia harus memutar dan kemungkinan bus sekolah sudah berangkat sejak tadi.

Disaat kebingungan seperti itu dari arah samping terdengar deru motor yang mendekat. Sebuah Ducati keluaran terbaru menepi dengan mulus didepan Sungyeol dan mobil Woo Hyun.

Pengandaranya yang seorang pria itu membuka helm nya. Myung Soo.

"Myung Soo. .apa yang kau lakukan disini? " tanya Sungyeol. Myung Soo hanya diam namun manarik tangan Sungyeol mendekat pada nya. ia memakaikan helm nya pada Sungyeol dengan cepat.

"apa yang. . "

"hei myeongsimbogham! Apa yang kau lakukan pada pacar ku? " tanya Woo Hyun dengan setengah berteriak. Namun seperti tak menganggap Woo Hyun ada Myung Soo terus saja membenarkan letak helm nya pada Sungyeol.

"naiklah. Aku akan mengantar mu. " ucap Myung Soo. Sungyeol seperti kerbau yang dicambuk tanpa sadar langsung naik keatas motor besar itu.

"heiii! Hyya! Kim Soomyeong! Atau siapapun nama jelek mu! Kembalikan kekasih ku! Hya! "

Teriakan demi teriakan Woo Hyun melepas lesatan motor Myung Soo yang melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata2.

"aish! Jinja! Arghh! Pria kurang ajar. Dia mencuri buruan ku didepan ku sendiri. Aish! "

Teriak Woo Hyun depresi sambil memukul2 dashboard mobilnya.

"Woo Hyun-ah. . "

Woo Hyun memalingkan wajah nya dan melihat Sunggyu berdiri disana. Entah sejak kapan.

"aku ketinggalan bis. .dan. . "

"naiklah. " ucap Woo Hyun sebelum Sunggyu sempat menyelesaikan kalimat nya. Sunggyu bersorak girang. Ia segera memasuki mobil sport itu dengan riang.

Woo Hyun mulai menggerakkan mobilnya.

"aku tidak memberi mu tumpangan secara gratis. . " ucapnya sambil tetap melihat jalur mobil.

"maksud mu? " tanya Sunggyu hati2.

Woo Hyun menurunkan resleting celana nya.

"lakukan seperti biasa. . "

Sunggyu menelan saliva nya yang terasa berat. ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya kebawah.

"bagus. .kau melakukan nya semakin baik. "

.

.

xXx

"errr. .terimakasih Myung Soo..tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau dimana rumah ku? "

Myung Soo hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"mungkin karena aku tinggal disebelah mu. " ucapnya datar. Sungyeol melihat kearah rumah besar no 252 disebelah nya.

"kau serius? Jadi kau yang sudah membeli rumah tuan Han? Wuahh. .daebak. .aku bahkan tak sadar sama sekali. . " ujar Sungyeol takjub.

Myung Soo hanya bergumam sebagai balasan nya. ia menerima helm dari Sungyeol dan hendak memajukan motor nya. namun ia berbalik sebentar dan menatap Sungyeol. Sungyeol hanya menunduk gugup melihat mata tajam itu.

"jangan memasang music terlalu keras saat larut malam. Itu sangat mengganggu. " ucapnya pelan sebelum kemudian bergerak memasuki pekarangan rumah disebelah.

Sungyeol hanya termangu mendengar nya. ya. Kala stress melanda biasanya ia memasang music dengan volume yang cukup keras. Namun hal itu biasanya hanya terdengar dari kamar yang berada tepat diseberang kamarnya karena kamar itu berhadapan.

Sungyeol berlari kedepan gerbang rumah 252 yang tertutup secara otomatis. Ia masih melihat Myung Soo menuruni motornya.

"baiklah tetangga. . " serunya. Myung Soo hanya melambaikan tangannya dan masuk kedalam rumah. Sungyeol berlalu dengan riang kedalam rumah nya. hari ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa tersenyum dengan bebas karena seseorang.

.

.

xXx

"hei tetangga! "

Myung Soo mengalihkan pandangan nya pada suara yang terdengar cukup keras diseberang jendela kamar nya. disana ia melihat Sungyeol sedang berdiri didepan jendela kamar nya. sesuai dugaan Sungyeol bahwa kamar mereka berhadapan dengan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh.

Myung Soo mendekat ke jendela dan menaikkan kepalanya dengan isyarat bertanya.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan? " seru Sungyeol. Myung Soo menatap datar dan membuka bajunya. Sungyeol menelan ludah nya. baru kali ia melihat tubuh orang lain terbuka begitu meskipun itu sesama jenis nya.

"mengapa kau membuka bajumu? Apa kau mau pamer badan seksi mu padaku? "

Sesaat kemudian Sungyeol menepuk kepalanya. Kalimat barusan sudah jelas sangat bodoh. :D

Tanpa Sungyeol sadari Myung Soo menyunggingkan senyum tipis nya. ia kemudian menunjukkan handuk yang ada ditangan nya. menyatakan bahwa ia hendak mandi.

"arasseo. .aku mengerti. Hei Myung Soo! "

Myung Soo memandang lagi pada Sungyeol.

"gomawo. . " ucap Sungyeol tulus.

Myung Soo menganggukkan kepala nya dan menutup tirai jendela nya.

Sementara Sungyeol masih berusaha menguasai detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

"pabbo. .pabbo! ah jinjaa! " teriaknya frustasi.

.

.

xXx

Myung Soo memutuskan pembicaraan di ponsel nya ketika ia mendengar bell rumah nya berdering. Ia yang masih mengenakan handuk dibagian pusar kebawah itu meraba bagian bawah sofa. Disana ia menarik sebuah pistol otomatis dengan cepat.

"siapa? " tanya nya ketika melihat dari kamera pengintai dan tak menemukan siapapun diluar.

"anyeong. .Myung Soo. . "

Myung Soo menghela nafas nya ketika melihat wajah Sungyeol tiba2 muncul didepan kamera nya. ia membuka pintunya dan menemukan pria itu berdiri disana seperti orang bodoh.

"apa mau mu? " tanya Myung Soo tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kagum Sungyeol pada dirinya. Pistol yang ia pegang ia sembunyikan dibalik tubuhnya.

"eh. Ah. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini. " ucap Sungyeol gugup sambil mengangsurkan kotak makanan yang cukup besar.

"apa itu? "

"emh. Isinya hanya Kimchi. Ibu ku terlalu banyak membuat nya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membaginya dengan mu. Ada beberapa kue juga didalam nya. "

Myung Soo memperhatikan wajah Sungyeol yang merah padam tanpa berani melihat kearah nya. ia melihat kondisinya sendiri dan tersenyum kecil.

"masuklah. .kau bisa meletakkan nya disitu. "

Ujar Myung Soo sambil menunjukkan meja besar yang berada ditengah ruangan.

Sungyeol mengangguk dan melangkah perlahan kedalam. Sementara Myung Soo mengikuti nya dari arah belakang.

"wahh. .rumah ini punya desain interior yang sangat bagus. . " ucap Sungyeol mengagumi tata letak ruang didalamnya. Myung Soo tersenyum dingin. ia mengarahkan pistol yang ia pegang tepat kearah kepala Sungyeol yang membelakanginya.

"ya. .apalagi jika dengan tambahan warna merah disana. " ucap Myung Soo datar.

"wah. .kau benar2 mengerti soal warna. " ucap Sungyeol takjub sambil berbalik. Ia meihat Myung Soo sudah bergerak menuju kelantai dua.

"buat diri mu nyaman. .aku harus memakai pakaian ku. .atau aku akan membuat seseorang berkhayal yang bukan2 malam ini. "

Telinga Sungyeol lantas terasa panas mendengarnya.

"ahh. .ani ani. .aku sebaiknya segera pulang. .semoga kau menyukai makanan nya. maaf mengganggu mu. . "

"tidak. Kau tidak mengganggu. .kau boleh kemari kapan pun kau mau. " balas Myung Soo masih dengan nada datar nya. Sungyeol tersenyum kecil sebelum melangkah menuju keluar dengan setengah berlari.

Myung Soo mengikuti gerakan nya dengan intensif.

"begitu rupanya. .permainan sudah dimulai. " desisnya.

"ini akan menjadi semakin menarik. . "

.

.

xXx

"pak Jae! Pallii. .aku akan terlambat. "

Seru Sungyeol sambil merapikan seragam nya. dibelakang nya berlari2 Gong Soo sambil mengacung2kan roti isi dan segelas susu ditangan nya.

"tuan muda..makan dulu sarapan mu. "

"aku sudah nyaris terlambat eomma! Mian mian. .hyaaa. .pak Jae. Dimana mobilnya. . " seru Sungyeol panik. Pria tua yang dipanggil Pak Jae itu datang dengan tergopoh2.

"maaf tuan. .tadi teman tuan datang dan katanya ia akan pergi dengan tuan kesekolah bersama. Jadi ia meminta ku untuk tak mengantar tuan hari ini. "

"nugu nugu? Aku tak pernah meminta teman ku untuk menjemputku. . " tanyanya bingung.

"mengapa kau lama sekali. "

Sungyeol membeliak kan matanya yang bulat ketika melihat Myung Soo sudah bersiap didepan gerbang rumah nya dengan Ducati nya.

"Myung Soo. . " seru nya. saat itu Gong Soo memasukkan roti isi kedalam mulut Sungyeol.

"uhuk! Hyaaaa eomma. .aku nyaris tersedak dan mati. . "

"jangan berteriak anak muda. Sekarang minum susu mu atau aku akan memukul kepala mu 10 x. "

"wahhh daebak. Aku tak pernah tau ibu ku sekejam ini. "

"aku bisa lebih kejam jika kau tak mengunyah roti isi mu sekarang dasar anak nakal. Pak Jae. Bantu aku membuka mulutnya. "

Dikejauhan tanpa mereka sadari Myung Soo memadangi situasi bahagia itu dengan tatapan kosong. Tangan nya mengepal keras.

"hei. .sampai kapan kau mau diam disini? Kita akan terlambat. "

Tepukan Sungyeol pada pundak nya membuat Myung Soo tersadar dari lamunan nya. ia melihat Sungyeol sudah bersiap dibelakang kemudi nya dan Gong Soo serta Pak Jae melihat mereka disana.

"aku berangkat. . " ucap Sungyeol yang disambut lambaian tangan Gong Soo.

"tolong jangan mengebut tuan Myung Soo. . "

Myung Soo hanya mengangguk tipis dan mulai menjalan kan sepeda motor nya menjauh.

.

.

"chakkaman! " teriak Sungyeol membuat myung Soo melakukan rem mendadak dan nyaris membuat mereka terjungkal. Myung Soo membuka helm nya dan memasang wajah kesal nya.

"apa yang kau. . "

Ucapan nya terhenti ketika jari Sungyeol menutup bibirnya.

"bukankah itu Sunggyu. .? " tanya Sungyeol melihat kearah seberang jalan. Myung Soo mengikuti pandangan nya dan melihat seorang pria sedang ditarik dengan paksa oleh 4 orang pria bertampang seram. Sementara Sunggyu terlihat pasrah ditarik dengan wajah nya yang lebam.

"sepertinya ia dalam bahaya. .kita harus menolong nya. . " ucap Sungyeol. Myung Soo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"kau tidak dekat dengan nya. untuk apa kau perduli. "

"kedekatan bukanlah ukuran seseorang untuk menolong orang lain. ayo kita bantu dia. "

"lakukan sendiri. . " ucap Myung Soo datar.

Sungyeol melihat tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengar nya.

"arasseo. Aku pikir kau berbeda. Aku pikir kau adalah superman yang menolong orang yang teraniaya seperti ku. Nyatanya tidak. Mungkin kau menolong ku hanya karena kau kasian melihat ku. Oke. Kau bisa pergi lebih dulu. aku akan menolong nya sendiri. "

Setelah berkata demikian Sungyeol melompat turun dari motor dan bergerak kearah 4 pria itu membawa Sunggyu. Ia masih bisa menggeram kesal ketika melihat Myung Soo benar2 meninggalkan nya.

"dasar es batu. Tak berperasaan. Eottokkhae. .bagaimana cara ku menolong nya? bisa aku juga menjadi korban. " meski gugup dan takut namun Sungyeol membulatkan tekad nya dan melangkah menuju arah Sunggyu dibawa.

.

.

Plakkk!

Sebuah tamparan dengan mantap mendarat pada pipi mulus Sunggyu. Pria kurus dengan mata sipit itu terhuyung kesamping hingga terjatuh ketanah.

"ughh! "

Sebuah injakan pada perut nya membuat nafas nya sesak dan perutnya terasa akan meledak.

"sudah berapa kali kami katakan pada mu bangsat kecil. Saat kami kembali kau harus sudah mampu membayar hutang2 mu! "

"itu hutang ayah ku! Kau harusnya meminta padanya, bukan pada ku! " hentak Sunggyu dengan berani. Pria pertama yang memiliki bekas luka dipipi kanan nya menarik rambut Sunggyu dengan keras.

"cuih! Ayah mu sudah melarikan diri! Dan sebagai anak nya kau harus membayar nya. "

Sunggyu tak membalas dan hanya berusaha melepaskan tangan pria besar itu dari rambutnya.

"habisi segera. " ujar pria dengan topi koboi dari arah belakang. Dari penampilan nya sudah bisa ditebak ia adalah pimpinan dari 3 orang lainnya.

Pria kedua mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan pisau dari balik jaket hitam nya membuat Sunggyu terbeliak ngeri.

"kumohon, aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Aku akan membayar hutang itu tapi jangan bunuh aku. " isaknya ketakutan.

Pria pertama hanya menyeringai sadis.

"aku tak percaya lagi dengan mulut kecil mu yang busuk. Kami sudah memberimu waktu selama 6 bulan dan kau masih ingkar. Bunuh dia. "

Pria kedua mengangguk. Ia menghunus pisau nya.

"le-lepaskan dia! "

Keempat pria itu menoleh kearah belakang, tak terkecuali Sunggyu yang familiar dengan suara itu. disana ia melihat Sungyeol sedang berdiri dengan gemetar sambil memegang sebatang kayu.

"Sungyeol. . " desisnya tak percaya.

"lepaskan dia. .atau aku. Aku akan menelpon polisi. . " seru Sungyeol masih dengan suaranya yang terdengar gemetar. Keempat pria yang melihat hal itu tertawa terbahak bahak.

"kau. Kesini. " panggil pria bertopi koboi. Sungyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"lepaskan dia. .atau aku. . "

"atau apa!? " bentak pria kedua yang memegang pisau. Sungyeol sampai tersurut mundur mendengar bentakan itu.

"atau aku akan mematahkan leher kalian dan membuat kalian tak bisa bergerak lagi. . "

Sebuah suara datar menyahuti dari arah belakang. Sungyeol berbalik dan nyaris bersorak senang melihat Myung Soo berdiri disana dengan sikap dingin nya.

"Myung Soo. . " seru nya. Myung Soo hanya melirik sekilas sebelum bergerak maju kedepan seolah menjadi tameng bagi Sungyeol.

"siapa kau? " tanya pria kedua. Myung Soo menyeringai.

"apa kau perlu tau? "

"kurang ajar! Habisi dia. " perintah pria bertopi koboi.

Bagai angin.

Sungyeol bahkan tak percaya bahwa yang dihadapan nya adalah hal nyata. Ia seolah bermimpi ketika melihat pria kedua ambruk dengan tangan patah saat Myung Soo menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan cepat dan sulit diduga.

Menit kemudian ia hanya bisa melihat keempat pria terkapar dengan tangan masing2 patah dan kaki mereka yang bernasib sama.

"dia pingsan. . "

"ap-apa? " tanya Sungyeol yang terbangun dari kekaguman nya.

Myung Soo menunjuk pada Sunggyu yang berada dalam bopongan nya.

"dia pingsan. "

"oh eh . ya ya. Kita harus membawa nya kerumah sakit segera. "

.

.

"dimana aku? "

Tanya Sunggyu ketika kesadaran nya kembali pulih. Saat itu seorang wanita berpakaian perawat sedang berdiri mengatur botol infus nya.

"syukurlah anda sudah sadar. Anda berada dirumah sakit saat ini. "

"apa? Tidak. Aku tak bisa berada disini. Aku harus pergi. " ujar Sunggyu memaksa badan nya untuk bangun. Suster itu menahan nya dengan segera.

"kondisi anda belum pulih. Anda harus berbaring untuk beberapa saat lagi tuan. "

"tapi suster. Saya tak punya biaya untuk semua ini. Saya harus pergi. "

Seru Sunggyu sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari suster itu.

"jangan khawatir Gyu. .aku sudah membayar semuanya. . "

Saat itu Sungyeol masuk kedalam dengan mangkuk ditangan nya.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pada suster dan wanita itu seolah mengerti dan melangkah pergi.

"aku tak butuh belas kasih mu. " ketus Sunggyu. Sungyeol hanya tersenyum iba melihat nya.

"aku juga tak berniat mengasihani mu. Aku melakukan nya karena sudah seharusnya aku melakukan itu. "

Sunggyu hanya bisa membisu mendengar jawaban diplomatis yang dilontarkan Sungyeol padanya. Ia akui, sejak dulu ia kagum dengan sikap sabar dan ketegaran Sungyeol dalam menghadapi bullian teman2 dikelasnya. Ia ingin sekali menyapa pria tinggi itu sejak dulu. hanya saja emosi nya ketika melihat Woo Hyun lebih mengejar Sungyeol membuat nya membenci secara perlahan pada pria itu.

"aku akan membayarnya nanti. Anggap aku berhutang pada mu. " lirih nya. Sungyeol tersenyum kecil. Ia mengaduk mangkuk yang berisi bubur itu dengan sendok ditangan nya.

"arraseo. .kau boleh membayarnya dengan memakan bubur ini sampai habis. "

Sunggyu membeliak kesal.

"aku akan membayar nya dengan. . "

Kalimatnya terhenti ketika Sungyeol memasukkan sesendok bubur kedalam mulutnya.

"ugh. .apa kau gila? "

"kau sudah pingsan selama 5 jam, dan kau sudah melewatkan jam makan siang mu. Sekarang kau harus menghabiskan bubur ini. . " ujar Sungyeol bersemangat sambil menyendokkan lagi buburnya dan mengangsurkan nya pada Sunggyu. Sunggyu melotot garang dan mengalihkan mulutnya.

"sudah cukup. .kau tak perlu berpura2 baik pada ku. Kau bisa pergi. "

Sungyeol menurunkan sendoknya. Ia melihat kedalam bubur yang ia aduk2.

"aku mengerti mengapa kau membenciku sedemikian rupa. .meskipun terkadang aku ingin membela diriku dari sikap benci mu, namun aku tak bisa. Karena pada akhirnya aku menyadari, aku merupakan salah satu penyebab kebencian mu. Mianhae Gyu. .aku selalu membuat mu tersakiti dengan kehadiran ku. Mian. .karena tak pernah bisa membuat Woo Hyun menjauh dariku. .kau berhak marah karena itu. dan aku akan menerima kemarahan mu dengan tulus. Sampai kau bisa memuaskan amarah mu, akan menerima semuanya. Yang perlu kau tau adalah, aku selalu mengagumi mu, sikap mu yang ceria, kau yang selalu ramah pada siapapun membuat ku ingin sekali berbicara pada mu, tapi bodoh nya, aku malah membuat mu sakit hati. .mianhae Gyu. .jeongmal mianhae. .setelah ini aku akan berusaha lebih keras menjauhi Woo Hyun, aku juga tak akan berbicara pada mu lagi. Tapi sekali ini saja. kau harus menghabiskan buburnya. Oke. Aku tak ingin kondisi mu semakin memburuk. Aku. . "

"tak bisakah kau berhenti berbicara. .? "

Sungyeol menghentikan kalimat nya dan memandang pada Sunggyu yang sudah menghadap pada nya.

"mian. . "

"pabbo. . "

Mata Sungyeol membulat tak percaya ketika Sunggyu dengan cepat memeluk nya dengan erat.

"Gyu. . "

"jangan berbicara. .aku tak tahan mendengar kecerewetan mu. . " ujar Sunggyu. Air mata perlahan tanpa ia sadari meleleh dengan lamban.

Sungyeol tersenyum kecil. Hatinya terasa hangat. Ia membalas pelukan Sunggyu dengan menepuk bahunya.

.

.

"mengapa orang2 itu memperlakukan mu seperti ini? "

Tanya Sungyeol sambil mengangsurkan sendok nya. Sunggyu membuka mulutnya dan menerima sodoran itu. matanya yang lebam menampakkan raut wajah sendu. Ia kembali teringat kejadian tadi pagi dan hal itu kembali membuatnya merasa tertekan.

"mian. .kau tak perlu mengatakan nya jika kau tak mau. . "

"ayah ku berhutang sangat banyak pada seorang rentenir. Ia melarikan diri 8 bulan lalu. Aku dan ibu ku harus bekerja mati2an untuk membayar bunga dan hutang pokok yang sangat banyak hingga ibu ku. . " suara Sunggyu tercekat ditenggorokan. Ia tak sanggup meneruskan kalimat nya.

"ibu ku terserang penyakit liver karena bekerja terlalu keras dan ia harus terbaring dirumah sakit sejak sebulan lalu. .dokter mengatakan bahwa ia harus melakukan operasi, namun kami tak memiliki uang sedikitpun. " ucap Sunggyu lirih. Air matanya menetes perlahan mengingat setiap detail derita yang ia dan ibunya harus hadapi.

Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya. ia tak pernah tau masalah yang dialami oleh Sunggyu seberat itu. Sungyeol menepuk pundak Sunggyu dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"mianhae Sungyeol. .tak seharusnya aku melakukan hal itu pada mu. Aku sangat menyesal, harusnya kau tak menolong ku sekarang. . "

Sungyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengusap air mata yang ikut megalir di sudut matanya.

"jangan berkata begitu. .aku bahkan sudah melupakan nya. .kajja, kau harus menghabiskan bubur nya. .kita akan menemui ibu mu dan membawanya ke RS segera. . "

"maksud mu? " tanya Sunggyu tak mengerti.

Sungyeol tersenyum sudah tersusun sebuah rencana yang hendak ia lakukan.

"kajja. .kita juga harus menemui seseorang. .seseorang yang sangat mengerikan. "

Sunggyu hanya bisa menatap dengan pandangan tak mengerti pada Sungyeol yang masih dengan ceria kembali menyendokkan bubur kemulutnya.

.

.

xXx

tepat ketika Sungyeol dan Sunggyu melangkah keluar ruangan seorang pria paruh baya menabrak Sunggyu hingga nyaris terjatuh.

"ah. Maafkan saya. Saya tak sengaja. " ucap pria itu terburu2. Sungyeol mengangguk sementara Sunggyu termangu melihat pria itu.

"Paman Shin. . " seru Sunggyu. Ia mengenali pria yang merupakan tetangga nya itu.

"ahh. .Sunggyu. .kebetulan bertemu disini. Aigo. Apa yang terjadi pada mu? " tanyanya ketika mengenali Sunggyu. Sungyeol yang berdiri disamping Sunggyu segera membungkukkan badannya.

"aku tak apa2. Apa yang paman lakukan disini? "

"astaga, aku nyaris terlupa. Tadi siang ibu mu collapse, beruntung nyonya Park berkunjung dan melihat nya, segera ia menelpon ambulance dan membawa nya kesini. Dia ada diruangan 201"

"apa. .apa yang terjadi pada ibu ku paman? "

"dokter mengatakan bahwa penyakitnya semakin parah. Ia harus segera melakukan operasi. "

Sunggyu nyaris terjatuh karena kakinya yang lemas mendengar hal itu. Sungyeol menahan nya dengan sigap.

"eomma. . " lirih nya pilu. Sungyeol mengangkat nya berdiri.

"kita harus segera melihat ibu mu Gyu. . "

Sunggyu mengangguk. Ia dengan tergesa2 mengikuti langkah pak Shin menuju ruang 201.

.

.

"ibu anda harus segera melakukan operasi. Tidak ada jalan lain, kondisinya semakin memburuk dan kami takut ia tak mempunyai banyak waktu. "

Sunggyu nyaris pingsan mendengar diagnosa dokter barusan. Ia mendekati ranjang dan melihat ibunya sedang berbaring dengan lemah disana. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan tanpa cahaya sedikitpun.

"eomma. . " desis Sunggyu. Nyonya Kim membuka matanya. Bibirnya tersenyum tulus ketika melihat anak nya berdiri disebelahnya.

"Gyu. . " ucapnya lemah. Sunggyu tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia memeluk ibunya yang lemah dengan erat.

"eomma. .mianhae. .mian tak bisa membantu mu melewati semua ini. .maaf sudah menjadi anak yang tak berguna untuk mu. "

Nyonya Kim mengusap surai anaknya dengan penuh kasih.

"jangan berkata seperti itu. .eomma sangat bahagia bisa memiliki mu. Seharusnya eomma yang meminta maaf sudah membuat mu menderita dengan kondisi eomma. Harusnya saat ini kau bisa menikmati masa remaja mu seperti yang lain, namun eomma malah membuat mu menjadi seperti ini. Mianhae. .Gyu. . "

"andwe. eomma jangan berkata seperti itu. .aku tak pernah merasa menyesal selama ini. Aku janji, eomma akan sembuh. Aku akan lakukan apapun asal eomma bisa sembuh. Jadi eomma tenang saja. aku akan bekerja lebih giat lagi, aku akan mengumpulkan uang yang banyak untuk biaya operasi eomma agar eomma bisa sembuh. Aku janji. "

Sungyeol yang sejak tadi berdiri didepan pintu hanya bisa mengusap air matanya. Hatinya ikut teriris melihat pemandangan itu. dengan perlahan ia mendekat kearah anak dan ibu itu. ia membungkuk sesaat ketika ibu Sunggyu melihat kearah nya.

"nugu. .? " tanya Nyonya Kim lemah.

"saya Sungyeol. saya teman sekolah Sunggyu. "

Nyonya Kim tersenyum lega. Ia mengusap rambut Sunggyu yang masih menangis disampingnya.

"kau teman pertama yang ia bawa pada ku. .ia selalu mengatakan ia memiliki banyak teman tapi tak memiliki waktu dengan mereka. .anak bodoh ini terlalu sibuk merawat ku. .setelah bibi meninggal nanti. .tolong jaga ia Sungyeol. . "

"eomma.. " seru Sunggyu. Kata2 barusan adalah hal yang paling ia takuti.

"bibi tak perlu berkata begitu. Bibi akan sembuh. Kita akan melakukan operasi dengan segera. Saya akan menanggung semua biayanya."

Nyonya Kim dan Sunggyu serentak memandang pada nya. seolah tak percaya.

"Sungyeol. . " desis Sunggyu tak percaya.

"jangan menolak. Atau aku akan marah pada mu. "

Sunggyu bergerak cepat menuju pria tinggi itu. memeluknya dengan erat. Air mata berhamburan di bahu Sungyeol.

"gomawo. .jeongmal gomawo. . " lirih Sunggyu berkali kali.

Sungyeol hanya tersenyum senang. Ia membalas pelukan Sunggyu dengan eratnya.

"jangan menangis terlalu keras. .kau sudah membuat seragam ku basah karena ingus mu. "

Ucap Sungyeol dengan nada bergurau. Sunggyu tak perduli, ia hanya ingin memeluk Sungyeol sekarang.

.

.

xXx

.

.

Pintu terbuka dan wajah Sungyeol serta Sunggyu terlihat disana.

"apa yang kau inginkan? " tanya Myung Soo pada dua pria itu. Sunggyu hanya menunduk diam sementara Sungyeol berdecak kesal.

"apakah kau memang sedingin itu pada tamu yang berkunjung kerumah mu? "

"tidak juga. kadang aku menyuruh mereka masuk dan membuat mereka menyesali kehadiran mereka. "

Sungyeol dan Sunggyu serentak menelan ludah mereka yang terasa pahit.

"arasseo. . kami kesini hanya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada mu. "

Sunggyu mengangkat kepalanya. Dan menatap wajah datar itu.

"ne. .terimakasih untuk tadi pagi. . "

Myung Soo mengangguk tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"itu saja? "

Sungyeol benar2 ingin memukul pria itu sekarang.

"ya. Hanya itu. ayo Gyu, jangan kita ganggu dia. Atau kita akan membeku seperti dia. " ujar Sungyeol kesal sambil menarik Sunggyu menuju rumah nya.

Setelah kedua pria itu menjauh Myung Soo menutup pintu rumahnya dengan hati2. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pria yang sedang terikat diruang tengah.

"maaf. .tapi kita memiliki sedikit gangguan. Mari kita lanjutkan. . "

Ucap Myung Soo perlahan pada pria yang terikat. Pria berusia sekitar 30 tahun itu mengerang parau. Mulutnya yang terikat kain membuat teriakan nya sulit untuk keluar.

Myung Soo menyeringai kecil.

"sepertinya kau sudah bosan bermain. Baiklah, mari kita akhiri semua ini. "

Pria terikat itu membeliak takut. Saat itu dengan cepat Myung Soo menarik pistol yang terselip dibalik pinggang nya.

Phsiuuu!

Suara setipis angin yang berasal dari peluru yang ditembakkan dengan menggunakan peredam suara itu melesat tepat dikepala pria yang terikat.

Brukk!

Pria itu terjatuh kebelakang. Tubuhnya tak bergerak sama sekali.

Myung Soo menghembus pistolnya dengan tenang. Matanya menatap pada pintu bagian atas.

"game over. . "

.

.

 **TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **SECRET**

 **Chapter : Chapter 3**

 **Thanks buat komen2 yang udah masuk di Chapter2 sebelumnya atau ke inbox saya, komen kalian menguatkan saya ? :D dalam mengetik dan mencari ide lagi. Oke lanjut. .!**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

 **Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

 **SECRET**

Genre : Romance,Action

Boys x Boys

Cast : Infinite

R&R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

 **xXx**

.

.

Sunggyu berkali kali berdecak kagum melihat ruangan besar yang menjadi kamar pribadi Sungyeol. kamar dengan perabot serba lux serta desaign modern Eropa itu tertata dengan rapi dan memanjakan mata. Ia tak pernah mengira sedikitpun bahwa Sungyeol hidup dan tinggal dirumah yang layak disebut istana itu.

"jjajang. .minuman tiba. . "

Seruan riang dari Sungyeol membuyarkan rasa kagum Sunggyu. Ia melihat Sungyeol sudah berdiri disana sambil membawa sebuah nampan dengan minuman ringan serta beberapa kue kering.

"mian. Hanya ada ini. .ibuku sedang pergi belanja, jadi aku tak bisa menyajikan yang lebih baik. "

Sunggyu mengangguk kecil.

"kau tak pernah mengatakan kau memiliki rumah sebesar ini. "

Sungyeol tertawa kecil. Ia menuangkan minuman ke gelas dan mengangsurkan nya pada Sunggyu. Sunggyu menerima nya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"aku tak melihat kegunaan dari informasi itu. . " jelas Sungyeol.

"hanya saja, mereka tak akan membully mu jika tau kau ternyata sekaya ini. "

Kalimat Sunggyu lagi2 membuat Sungyeol tersenyum kecil.

"aku bukan type orang seperti itu Gyu. .saat aku ingin berteman, aku akan berteman dengan siapapun, bukan karena kualitas, atau taraf hidup yang aku miliki. . "

"kau terlalu baik. . " ucap Sunggyu sembari mengangguk2 mengerti.

"masalah uang itu. . "

Sungyeol menoleh pada Sunggyu yang sedang menatap nya sekarang.

"wae? " tanya nya. Sunggyu bergerak mendekat.

"aku akan mencicil nya, aku bekerja paruh waktu. .memang akan lama, tapi aku janji akan berusaha melunasi nya. " ucap Sunggyu penuh rasa yakin. Ia memang bukan type orang yang bisa menerima bantuan orang lain dengan Cuma2. Seperti kata ibu nya, tak ada yang geratis didunia ini, maka balas lah sesuatu yang orang lain lakukan untuk mu.

"sudah berkali kali kukatakan, aku membantu mu dengan tulus, jadi jangan memikirkan cara mengembalikan nya padaku. "

Lain Sunggyu lain pula Sungyeol. jika ia sudah memberikan sesuatu sesuai keinginan nya, maka ia akan memberikan nya dengan tulus tanpa memiliki keinginan untuk menerima balasan.

"kalau begitu aku menganggap kau mengasihaniku. . " ucap Sunggyu perlahan. Kalimat itu sukses membuat Sungyeol sadar bahwa ia harus mengalah pada pria sipit itu.

"arasseo. .kau boleh mencicilnya, tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. .oke? "

Sunggyu tersenyum puas. Ia menjatuhkan badan nya diatas ranjang mengikuti gerakan Sungyeol yang mendahuluinya.

"Gyu. . " panggil Sungyeol perlahan. Sunggyu beralih pada nya.

"wae? " tanyanya. Sungyeol memiringkan tubuhnya hingga mereka akhirnya berhadapan satu sama lain. ia bisa melihat wajah manis Sunggyu serta mata sipitnya yang menurut Sungyeol cukup tampan untuk kalangan pria. Hanya saja. .

"apa yang membuat mu begitu menyukai pria seperti Woo Hyun. .? " Sunggyu yang sama sekali tak menduga kalimat itu yang akan keluar dari mulut Sungyeol serta merta berubah menjadi sendu.

"ahhh. .mian mian. Pertanyaan ku terlalu bodoh. Tolong lupakan. " seru Sungyeol segera meralat kalimat nya. entah dari mana kalimat itu muncul dikepalanya dan ia dengan mudahnya melontarkan hal itu pada Sunggyu. Ia melihat sunggyu hanya menghela nafas nya dengan berat.

"sebenar nya. . "

Tok Tok Tok !

Ketukan pintu yang terdengar cukup keras itu menghentikan kalimat Sunggyu. Kedua pria itu sontak melihat kearah pintu secara bersamaan.

"siapa? " tanya Sungyeol.

"ini aku. . " suara bernada dingin itu terdengar tak asing sama sekali. Hanya saja Sungyeol dan Sunggyu mengerutkan kening nya karena mereka heran bagaimana dan untuk apa orang itu berada disana. Sungyeol melirik jam dinding nya, disana sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00. jam yang tak layak untuk bertamu dan juga biasanya ibu asuh nya lah yang memanggilnya jika ada teman atau orang yang mencarinya.

"Myung Soo? " tanya Sungyeol tak percaya.

"hmh. . " orang dibalik pintu hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Sungyeol. Sungyeol bergerak menuruni ranjang nya. ia memutuskan untuk mengintip dari lubang kunci dan melihat Myung Soo yang benar2 sedang berdiri disana. Sungyeol memutar handle pintu dan membuka nya dengan cepat. Disana ia menemukan Myung Soo sedang berdiri dengan pakaian serba hitam dan memakai sarung tangan.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Dan mengapa kau memakai sarung tangan seperti itu? kau seperti pembunuh saja, " ucap Sungyeol dengan nada bergurau sementara Myung Soo hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum datar.

"pintu mu tidak terkunci, dan aku tak menemukan siapapun dilantai dasar, jadi aku memutuskan untuk naik kesini. "

Sungyeol mengangguk2 paham. Sepertinya ibu asuh nya belum pulang dari kegiatan nya, meskipun agak mengherankan karena ini sudah sangat larut. Namun sungyeol tak mengacuhkan hal itu dan mengajak Myung Soo untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya. Myung Soo agak terkejut ketika melihat Sunggyu duduk diatas ranjang.

"ah, Myung Soo. .annyeong. " sapa Sunggyu yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Myung Soo.

"ada apa kau kemari? " tanya Sungyeol langsung.

"aku ingin mengajak mu bermain, tapi sepertinya kau sedang sibuk. . "

"bermain? Bermain apa? " tanya Sungyeol. jantung nya berdetak lebih keras ketika ia melihat rona wajah Myung Soo yang terlihat lebih merona malam ini, berbeda dengan Sunggyu yang merasa bahwa Myung Soo terlihat lebih menyeramkan dengan kostum hitam2nya.

"apa kalian mau tau? " tanya Myung Soo lagi. Seperti terhipnotis Sungyeol dan Sunggyu mengangguk bersamaan. Myung Soo menyeringai dingin.

"nama permainan ini adalah, lekaslah tidur. "

Kedua pria dihadapan nya mengerutkan kening mereka.

"lekaslah tidur. .ugh. . "

Sungyeol dan Sunggyu langsung terbaring tak sadarkan diri ketika dengan cepat Myung Soo menyemprotkan sesuatu wajah Sungyeol dan menembakkan peluru bius kepada Sunggyu.

"ya. Lekaslah tidur. Permainan yang mudah bukan? " desis Myung Soo.

Pria dengan mata tajam itu kemudian melangkah keluar dengan hati2 ketika telinga nya mendengar suara kecil dari lantai dasar. Tangan nya dengan cepat menarik pistol otomatis yang ia sembunyikan dibalik pinggang nya.

Klik.

Sedetik kemudian listrik padam dengan tiba2. Myung Soo bergerak menuju keluar sambil mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu. Kunci itu ia peroleh dari meja Sungyeol barusan.

Telinga nya yang tajam mendengar bisikan2 dari bawah. Myung Soo dapat mengira bahwa disana ada sekitar 3 orang yang sedang bergerak menuju posisinya.

"habisi dengan segera. . " bisikan itu semakin jelas.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini? "

Ketiga pria asing itu kontan terkejut ketika melihat Myung Soo menuruni tangga dengan santai dari lantai dua.

"siapa kau? " tanya pria berbaju hitam dengan topeng baron yang menutupi wajah nya.

"apa kalian perlu tau? " tanya Myung Soo.

"kurang ajar, bunuh dia. " seru pria dibagian belakang.

Myung Soo yang mengerti isyarat itu dengan sigap melemparkan sesuatu ketengah ruangan.

"menghindar! Ia melempar granat! " teriak pria pertama. Ketiga pria itu kontan bergerak serabutan menjauhi benda yang berbentuk granat itu.

"itu bukan granat. .melainkan bom cahaya sekal kecil. "

Setelah berkata demikian seberkas cahaya terpancar dari benda kecil itu. cahayanya yang menyilaukan itu membuat ketiga pria asing dengan refleks menutup matanya.

Phsiuu!

"ughh! Ahhkk! "

Sedetik kemudian ketiga pria itu ambruk dengan kepala masing2 berlubang. Myung Soo menarik turun kacamata yang ia gunakan entah sejak kapan.

"game over. . " desis nya. dengan santai ia menarik ponsel dari sakunya.

"kirim orang untuk menyingkirkan bangkai2 ini. . " desis nya pada orang diseberang sana.

Setelah berkata demikian Myung Soo melangkahkan kakinya kembali keatas. Ia memasuki ruangan Sungyeol dan dengan tenang ia mengangkat Sungyeol dan membaringkan nya disebelah Sunggyu. Ia sendiri kemudian merebahkan dirinya disebelah pria tinggi itu. ia mengusap wajah Sungyeol dengan pistol ditangan nya.

"permainan sudah selesai. .lain kali, kita akan melakukan game yang lebih menarik. .jadi persiapkan diri mu. " ucapnya perlahan.

"kau akan menyukai nya. .Lee Sungyeol. . "

.

.

xXx

.

.

 _Kata orang. .saat cinta sudah merasuki mu,_

 _Tembok setebal apapun yang ada didalam hati mu tak akan bisa menghalangi nya. ._

Sungyeol membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Myung Soo yang begitu dekat dengan nya. Sungyeol bahkan bisa merasakan deru tipis dari nafas Myung Soo di hidungnya. wajah dingin itu terlihat lembut dan memikat, menyingkirkan semua aura gelap yang biasa pria itu tampakkan. Sungyeol mengelumit kecil. Ia mengakui Myung Soo sangat tampan jika sedang tertidur seperti sekarang. Bahkan wajah itu membuatnya enggan untuk berpaling.

Perlahan tanpa sadar Sungyeol memajukan wajah nya dengan hati2. Sedetik kemudian hidung nya sudah menempel lekat pada hidung Myung Soo. Belum cukup sampai disana, Sungyeol menggerakkan bibirnya menjangkau bibir tipis Myung Soo.

Hangat.

Rasanya seperti kau mengulum sebuah cherri yang berwarna merah.

Begitu manis dan memabukkan.

"ah. Hyaaa! Apa yang sedang kulakukan!? " teriak Sungyeol frustasi ketika ia kembali kealam sadar nya. didepannya Myung Soo membuka matanya dengan garang karena merasa terganggu.

"Hya! Apa kau gila? " tanya Myung Soo.

Sungyeol membekap mulutnya. Dibelakang nya Sunggyu juga sudah terbangun dari tidur nya.

"apa yang terjadi? " tanya nya. Sungyeol berlari dengat gesit menuruni ranjang nya. tanpa sepatah kata pun ia berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi nya meninggalkan Myung Soo dan Sunggyu yang masih berpandangan tak mengerti.

"err. .mungkin dia sakit perut. " ucap Sunggyu perlahan. Myung Soo mengangguk. Ia kemudian menarik selimut dan mencoba kembali kealam mimpinya.

.

.

"aku mencium nya? mengapa aku mencium nya? apa aku sudah gila? Wae wae wae? arghhh!kenapa dengan mu Lee Sungyeol!? "

Sungyeol mengusak2 rambutnya frustasi. Ia berkali kali membasuh bibirnya sendiri namun sensasi itu tak kunjung bisa memudar dari hayalan nya. bibir lembut itu. .

"sangat menggoda. . "

"apa yang sangat menggoda? "

Deg.

Sungyeol membeku melihat Myung soo tiba2 sudah berada dibelakang nya dan dengan santai melepas baju nya.

Hyaaa! Kim Myung Soo! Mengapa kau masuk seenak nya! oh! Dasar pria mesum tak tau diri! Hyaaa! " teriak Sungyeol sebelum berlari keluar sementara Myung Soo hanya menggaruk2 kepalanya yg tak gatal dan membasuh wajah nya.

.

.

xXx

.

.

"anyyeong. . " sapa Woo Hyun pada Sungyeol seperti biasa dengan wajah menggoda nya.

Sungyeol hanya menggumam. Ia masih memikirkan peristiwa tadi pagi. Ia bahkan masih bisa mengingat setiap inchi bagian bibir Myung Soo.

"aish. Pabbo pabbo! " ujar Sungyeol sambil menepuk2 kepala nya.

"nugu? Siapa yang bodoh? " tanya Woo Hyun.

"ah. Ani. Jangan dipermasalah kan. " jawab Sungyeol cepat.

"wahhh. .kau nampak semakin tampan jika tak memakai kacamata Yeollie. .mengapa kau tak begini sejak dulu. " puji Woo Hyun ketika menyadari Sungyeol tak memakai kacamata nya hari ini. Sungyeol memang memutuskan untuk memakai softlense karena intensitas kacamata nya rusak sangat tinggi sejak ia berurusan dengan Kang San dan Woo Hyun. Sungyeol sempat melirik pada Sunggyu diseberang nya. pria itu mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Sejak kejadian kemarin Sunggyu sudah bertekad untuk mengerti kondisi Sungyeol yang juga tertekan akibat perbuatan Woo Hyun pada nya dan tak menyalahkan pria tinggi itu. namun tetap saja, rasa cemburu masih terasa dalam hatinya, dan sepertinya Sungyeol menyadari hal itu.

"Myung Soo. . " seru Sungyeol. Myung Soo yang sedang memandang keluar jendela berbalik pada Sungyeol dengan malas.

"aku ingin sebangku dengan mu. Pindahlah kemari. " ucap Sungyeol tanpa memperdulikan Woo Hyun yang spontan membeliak marah. Myung Soo hanya mendesah pelan. Ia kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas nya seolah tak mendengar kalimat Sungyeol.

"arasseo! Sunggyu. Bertukar kursi lah dengan ku. Palli. " seru Sungyeol dengan sedikit kode yang ia berikan pada Sunggyu. Sunggyu hanya memandang dengan sikap bodoh dan mengangguk kan kepala nya.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak bisa berlaku sesuka mu! " seru Woo Hyun. Amarah nya meluap dengan cepat. Ia menarik tangan Sungyeol yang hendak beranjak dari kursinya. Sungyeol menghentakkan tangan nya berusaha lepas dari genggaman Woo Hyun namun naas ia sama sekali buka tandingan pria itu. tenaga Woo Hyun 3 x lipat lebih kuat dibanding dirinya.

"lepaskan aku Woo. . "

"siapa kau yang memerintah ku? " tanya Woo Hyun sengit. Genggaman nya semakin kuat hingga menimbulkan bekas merah pada pergelangan tangan Sungyeol.

"apa kau tuli? "

Saat genting itu Myung Soo sudah berdiri disamping Sungyeol dan menatap Woo Hyun dengan tajam.

"ia meminta mu untuk melepas tangan nya. apa kau tuli? " tanya Myung Soo datar.

Semua siswa melihat kejadian itu dengan tegang. Tak terkecuali Kang San yang hanya diam di kursi nya sambil memperhatikan adegan itu dengan intens.

Woo Hyun mendengus kesal.

"urusi saja urusan mu. Jangan mengganggu. Lagipula kau bukan siapa2. " ucap Woo Hyun yang disambut dengan seringai dingin dari Myung Soo.

"aku beri kau waktu 3 hitungan. " ucap Myung Soo.

"Myung Soo. .kau sebaik nya mundur, dan kau Woo. aku berhak dimanapun aku ingin duduk. Lagipula Gyu tidak menolak sama sekali. "

"jangan berisik. .aku lebih ber hak atas dirimu dibanding siapapun. . " balas Woo Hyun sengit membuat Sungyeol kehabisan kata2nya.

"dan kau. . " lanjut Woo Hyun pada Myung Soo. "berhentilah bersikap seolah kau pahlawan. "

"kau hanya pria menyedihkan yang membutuhkan kasih sayang. " ejek Myung Soo membangkitkan amarah Woo Hyun.

"apa yang kau tau tentangku! Kau sama sekali tak tau! Kau hanya orang luar! "

"ya, aku hanya orang luar. Sampaikan salam ku pada Hae San dan wanita yang ia bawa tadi malam. "

Kalimat itu sulit untuk dicerna siapapun yang mendengarnya. Namun berbeda dengan Woo Hyun, ia sangat mengerti apa maksud ucapan myung Soo barusan pada nya. ia melepaskan tangan Sungyeol dan mencengkram kerah Myung Soo.

"kau. Siapa kau sebenarnya? " tanya nya. Myung Soo hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia menepis tangan Woo Hyun dengan santai.

"berhentilah berbicara, atau aku akan mengatakan semua yang aku tau. Tuan muda Cha Hyun. " bisik Myung Soo ditelinga Woo Hyun membuat pria itu tersentak mundur. Nama itu bukan hal yang asing baginya. Nama itu adalah panggilan kesayangan ibunya padanya waktu ia kecil.

"menjauhlah. .selagi kau bisa. " bisik Myung Soo lagi. Woo Hyun melotot garang. Ia mendorong tubuh Myung Soo dan berlari dengan cepat kearah luar.

.

.

Woo Hyun menatap cermin toilet yang samar2 memperlihatkan wajah nya, matanya memerah, air matanya tanpa ia sadari mengalir secara perlahan. Seorang Nam Woo Hyun menangis!

"eomma. . " desisnya pelan. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Sebuah luka lama yang ia usahakan untuk tertutup sempurna kini harus terbuka dari seseorang yang bahkan ia tak kenali.

"Woo. . "

Woo Hyun mengusap air matanya dengan cepat. Ia melihat Sunggyu berdiri dibelakang nya.

"Woo. .kau baik2 saja? " tanya Sunggyu dengan nada gemetar. Sejak dulu ia tak pernah melihat Woo Hyun se depresi ini hingga merelakan air matanya terjatuh. Sejauh yang Sunggyu tau, Woo Hyun adalah pria yang sangat keras dan pantang mengeluarkan air matanya.

"pergi. .jangan mengasihani ku. "

Sunggyu menelan liurnya berat. bukan nya menjauh ia malah semakin mendekat pada Woo Hyun.

"kau bisa mengatakan nya pada ku Woo. .kau tak harus menyimpan nya sendiri. .mungkin itu bisa membuat mu sedikit lega. . "

Prangg!

Baru usai kalimat Sunggyu, Woo Hyun dengan beringas meninju Cermin hingga retak.

"kau terluka! " seru Sunggyu khawatir. Ia bergerak memegang tangan Woo Hyun tanpa tau resiko akan perbuatan nya.

"menjauh dari ku! " teriak Woo Hyun sambil mengibaskan tangan nya. kibasan yang sangat kuat itu menghantam wajah Sunggyu tanpa sengaja.

"Ugh! " sunggyu terjajar sambil memegangi wajah nya yang memar. Woo Hyun yang melihat itu seolah menyadari kesalahan nya. ia melihat Sunggyu yang memegangi bibirnya dengan ekspresi kesakitan.

"sudah kukatakan kau harus pergi!aku bisa melakukan lebih dari itu pada mu. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang. " sentak Woo Hyun sambil membelakangi Sunggyu. Ia yakin kali ini Sunggyu akan benar2 pergi, namun ternyata ia salah. Ia merasakan rangkulan lembut dari belakang nya. Sunggyu memeluk dirinya dengan erat. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan butiran2 hangat dari mata Sunggyu yang jatuh dibahunya.

"kalau begitu. .pukul aku lagi sepuas mu. " ucap Sunggyu tanpa takut.

"apa kau gila? " tanya Woo Hyun.

"ya. Aku gila melihat mu terluka seperti ini. . "

"Pabbo. . " desis Woo Hyun.

"ya. .aku memang bodoh. .aku bodoh karena sangat menyukai pria seperti mu. . "

.

.

xXx

.

.

"sssttttt. .Myung Soo. . " bisik Sungyeol pada Myung Soo yang duduk disebelahnya. Pria itu masih memandang keluar dengan intensif tanpa sedikitpun perduli pada ocehan ocehan guru didepan yang menjelaskan dengan berapi api.

"hmhm. . " gumam Myung Soo.

"apa menurut mu mereka akan baik2 saja? " tanya Sungyeol sambil melihat kepada Sunggyu yang sedang menulis setiap kalimat penting yang ia dengar sementara Woo Hyun sedang tertidur disebelah nya. sesekali Sunggyu menarik buku Woo Hyun dan menuliskan kalimat yang ia rangkum barusan. Sungyeol menggigit bibir nya, ia sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa Sunggyu sedemikian menyukai pria berprilaku buruk seperti Woo Hyun.

"mungkin. . " jawab Myung Soo malas. Ia masih menatap pepohonan yang tumbuh berbaris di sebelah lapangan yang bersebrangan dengan kelas nya.

Sungyeol berdecak kesal. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk fokus pada penjelasan2 guru didepannya.

"menarik. . " lirih Myung Soo.

"mwo? " tanya Sungyeol. Myung Soo menggeleng tipis.

"aku hanya melihat Kang San sedang tertidur dengan liur mengalir diwajah nya. "

"mwo? Mana mana? " tanya Sungyeol penasaran. Ia melihat kearah kursi Kang san. Saat itu dengan cepat tanpa disadari siapapun Myung Soo membuka jendela dan melemparkan buku dimejanya dengan cepat.

Buku itu melayang dengan cepat keluar dan terhenti ditengah udara seolah ada benda yang menghantam nya. sedetik kemudian buku itu hancur menjadi kertas berserakan diudara.

Myung Soo tersenyum tipis, ia membuat gerakan jari jempol terbalik. Bibirnya berbisik tanpa suara.

"you lose. . "

Dikejauhan sana, dengan jarak 200 meter seorang pria dengan jubah hitam berteriak geram akibat kegagalan nya. ia memukul2kan senapan laras panjang dengan jangkauan jarak 300 meter itu kebawah.

"keparat kau L! Suatu saat aku akan mengalahkan mu! "

 _Permainan yang sebenarnya, Sudah dimulai sekarang. ._

.

.

 _"aku ingin memberikan mu tugas tambahan. .berdasarkan informasi yang diperoleh, beberapa orang sedang mengincar nyawa putra ku. .aku mau, kau melindunginya. "_

 _"baik tuan. . "_

 _"aku mengandalkan mu Myung Soo. .kau yang terbaik. . "_

Myung Soo menyeringai kecil. Ia berbalik pada Sungyeol,

"aku akan melindungi putramu hingga aku membunuh nya dengan tangan ku sendiri. . "

.

.

xXx

Sungyeol bergerak tak nyaman di tempat tidur nya, sejak Myung Soo hadir disekolah nya ia tak lagi menerima bully an dari teman2 nya. seolah guardian yang diutus Tuhan untuk nya Myung Soo selalu melindungi nya dari setiap kejahatan atau bullian teman2 nya. namun terkadang ia merasa Myung Soo menjadi orang lain dan hal itu sangat mengerikan. Pria tampan itu seolah memiliki kepribadian yang lain dalam diri nya. seperti minggu lalu, Sungyeol bahkan harus menahan Myung Soo mati2an saat ia menghajar Kang San hingga pria itu babak belur karena ia menganiaya Sungyeol. Kang San dan 5 orang teman nya bahkan harus dirawat dirumah sakit selama 2 hari untuk mengeringkan luka2 mereka. Untung pihak Kang San tak sedikitpun membuka mulut akan kejadian itu dan membuat Myung Soo terbebas dari ancaman dikeluarkan. Padahal jika mau, Kang San bisa saja membuat Myung Soo keluar dari sekolah dengan segera, namun nampak nya kekuasaan yang ia punya tak berkutik sedikit pun pada Myung Soo. Pria itu seolah memiliki kekuatan besar dibelakang nya yang tak ia ketahui. Seperti informasi berbahaya tentang Woo Hyun yang ia bisikkan dulu, hal itu masih merupakan misteri darimana ia mengetahui hal2 spesifik yang dapat membungkan Woo Hyun itu tanpa sedikitpun ada perlawanan. Dan juga,

"apa maksud kalimat yang ia ucapkan waktu itu. . "

Sungyeol masih mengingat dengan jelas kalimat yang Myung Soo teriakkan berkali kali pada Kang San dan teman2nya yang nyaris pingsan waktu itu dengan beringas.

 _"dia milikku! dia milikku! Kau tak berhak mennyentuhnya sedikitpun! "_

Namun setiap Sungyeol hendak menanyakan hal itu Myung Soo selalu berhasil menghindar.

"apakah. .dia menyukai ku? "

Tanya Sungyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Sesaat kemudian ia menepuk2 dahinya.

"arghhh! Sungyeol bodoh! Mana mungkin dia menyukai pria culun dan bodoh seperti mu! Ahh. Molla! " teriaknya frustasi sambil mencoba untuk tidur.

Kriettt!

Sesaat lagi Sungyeol akan memasuki alam mimpinya, saat itu pula tiba2 pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan cepat. Masih dengan ekspresi terkejut Sungyeol melihat myung Soo tiba2 masuk dan bergerak cepat menuju ranjang nya.

"Myung Soo. .apa yang. . "

Kalimat Sungyeol tak bisa ia teruskan. Saat itu dengan cepat Myung Soo sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungyeol. mengulumnya dengan cepat dan agresif. Sungyeol terbuai dalam lingkaran kenikmatan hingga alam bawah sadar nya membangunkan nya bahwa ini adalah hal nyata dan bukan nya mimpi.

"apa yang kau lakukan!? " sentak nya sambil mendorong tubuh Myung Soo menjauh. Dengan tergesa gesa Sungyeol berusaha untuk menuruni ranjang nya. Myung Soo hanya menggeram, ia menarik tubuh Sungyeol dengan paksa dan kembali memberangus bibir pria tinggi itu tanpa ampun. ia menindih tubuh sungyeol dengan ketat hingga pria itu sama sekali tak bisa berkutik.

"kumohon. .diamlah. . " ucap Myung Soo perlahan ketika merasakan perlawanan Sungyeol semakin kuat.

"Myung Soo. . " lirih Sungyeol saat kembali menerima kuluman Myung Soo pada bibir merah muda nya. tepat saat itu sebuah bayangan hitam dengan perlahan membuka jendela kamar Sungyeol. dengan kondisi kamar yang temaram tampaknya ia tak melihat kejadian itu, begitu pula hal nya dengan Sungyeol yang tak melihat sosok itu karena terhalang oleh tubuh Myung Soo. Berbeda dengan Myung Soo yang memiliki insting dan perkiraan yang sangat akurat dan sepertinya sudah memperkirakan hal itu. Masih dengan menindih Sungyeol, tangan Myung Soo menarik pisau yang ia selipkan pada pinggang nya. dengan cepat tangan kanan nya melemparkan pisau itu pada sasaran yang ia target kan.

"Ugh. . " pria misterius di jendela terkejut ketika merasakan sebuah benda tajam menancap dengan tepat dikening nya. tubuhnya limbung dan ambruk meluncur kebawah.

Myung Soo melepaskan bibirnya dengan hati2 ketika menyadari bahwa ia berhasil menjatuhkan sosok misterius tadi. Ia melepaskan jepitan nya pada Sungyeol dan menuruni ranjang.

"maaf sudah mengganggu. . " ujar Myung Soo. Ia kemudian melangkah dengan tenang menuju keluar. Meninggalkan Sungyeol yang masih terjebak dalam dimensi khayal nya.

"apa. .apa yang barusan ia lakukan pada ku? " desis Sungyeol tak percaya.

.

.

Myung Soo mendekati sosok misterius yang sudah menjadi mayat itu. ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuka topeng hitam layaknya zoro yang pria itu gunakan. Ia mendengus. Dengan cepat Myung Soo menarik ponselnya. Sebuah suara berat terdnegar diseberang sana. Seolah menanti berita dari Myung Soo sejak tadi.

"semua didalam kendali tuan. .hanya tinggal menyingkirkan mayat nya saja. "

Pria diseberang sana tertawa senang.

"kau memang yang terbaik L. . "

Myung Soo menyeringai kecil.

"anda bisa mengandalkan saya tuan Lee. .baik. saya mengerti. " ujar Myung Soo sambil menutup pembicaraan nya. ia melihat kearah kamar Sungyeol sekali lagi. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran nya, tanpa sadar Myung Soo meraba bibir tipis nya. sebuah senyuman muncul disana.

"menarik. . " desis nya sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi.

.

.

xXx

.

.

Sunggyu membuka pintu rumah nya ketika mendengar ketukan keras dari arah luar. Matanya yang sipit membesar ketika melihat Woo Hyun berdiri disana dengan rambut nya yang acak2an serta penampilannya yang berantakan.

"Woo Hyun-ah. .apa yang terjadi pada mu? " tanya Sunggyu. Ia menopang Woo Hyun yang tiba2 limbung dan nyaris jatuh kedepan.

"kau mabuk? " tanya Sunggyu lagi ketika mencium aroma minuman keras dari pria yang sedikit lebih pendek dari dirinya itu.

"kau siapa? " tanya Woo Hyun. Sunggyu semakin pasti bahwa pria itu dalam kondisi mabuk parah.

"ini aku. Sunggyu. . " jawab Sunggyu. Woo Hyun tiba2 mendorong tubuh Sunggyu. Ia berdiri dengan limbung sambil menunjuk2 kearah Sunggyu.

"aeee. .Sunggyu? Sunggyu si bodoh itu? ehe. Hiks. "

"ne. Aku memang Sunggyu si bodoh. Ayo, sebaiknya kau masuk. "

"enghh! Menjauh dariku! Kau sama saja. .kau sama saja seperti yang lain. . "

Sunggyu menggaruk kepala nya tak mengerti. Meskipun begitu ia tak terlalu memperdulikan ucapan ngawur dari Woo Hyun dan menariknya ke dalam. Woo Hyun berontak dengan keras hingga mereka terjatuh kelantai dan naas nya Woo Hyun menindih Sunggyu. Sunggyu meringis menahan berat badan Woo Hyun yang ternyata cukup berat untuk ukuran pria kurus sepertinya.

"Woo. .bangun. kau sangat berat. " erang Sunggyu. Dengan susah payah Sunggyu berusaha mengangkat Woo Hyun namun sia2.

"mengapa kau menjauhi ku Gyu. .? " bisik Woo Hyun pelan. Sunggyu sama sekali tak memperkirakan pertanyaan itu keluar dari Woo Hyun padanya. Ya, sejak seminggu lalu, ia berusaha untuk menjauhi Woo Hyun. sejak berteman dengan Sungyeol ia semakin mengerti bahwa ia harus mengejar impian2 nya dan bukan hanya sekedar melihat Woo Hyun didepan nya. ia harus mulai memikirkan apa dan bagaimana masa depan nya nanti. Ia juga belajar dari Sungyeol bahwa setiap manusia memiliki harga diri, dan perbuatan Woo Hyun padanya hanyalah untuk merendahkan nya. pada akhirnya Sunggyu mengerti bahwa, ia harus mulai berhenti menjadi tissue bagi Woo Hyun. ia berhenti menjadi barang pengganti untuk benda yang pria itu tak bisa dapatkan. Sejak saat itulah. .

"aku ingin berhenti Woo. .aku lelah menjadi tissue bagi mu. " desis Sunggyu perlahan. Woo Hyun yang setengah sadar tiba2 beranjak bangkit. Sunggyu mengikutinya.

"mian. . " ucapnya. Dengan limbung Woo Hyun bergerak mendekati pintu keluar. Namun sesaat kemudian pria itu kehilangan kesadaran nya dan pingsan. Sunggyu dengan sigap menahan jatuh pria itu. dengan susah payah Sunggyu membawa nya ke dalam kamar nya. disana ia membaringkan Woo Hyun.

"Gyu. . "

Woo Hyun tiba2 membuka matanya, dengan gerakan tak terduga pria itu menarik Sunggyu jatuh kedalam pelukan nya. Sunggyu mencoba berontak namun pelukan Woo Hyun semakin kuat. Tenaga Sunggyu melemah ketika ia melihat percikan kecil dari mata Woo Hyun yang jatuh diwajah nya. pria itu menangis tanpa ia sadari.

"Woo. . "

"jebal. .sebentar saja. . " lirih pria tampan itu. Sunggyu akhirnya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala nya. ia membiarkan Woo Hyun membenam kan wajahnya dalam pelukan pria itu. tak bisa Sunggyu pungkiri, ia merasakan kehangatan disana. Jantungnya berdegup lagi. Berdegup seperti saat ia bertemu Woo Hyun untuk pertama kalinya dulu. pada akhirnya Sunggyu hanya bisa membisu, air matanya yang berbicara, betapa ia telah kalah dari usahanya sendiri. Ia harus mengakui. Ia tak bisa lepas dari pria itu. ia mencintainya, begitu mencintainya.

.

.

xXx

.

.

Sunggyu melangkah dengan cepat membuka pintunya. Ia melihat Sungyeol disana, kalau biasanya pria itu sendiri datang berkunjung, kali ini ia bersama dengan Myung Soo. Meskipun yah, pria itu seperti patung mati yang sama sekali tak berminat untuk ikut kesana. Bahkan Sungyeol harus memaksanya hingga berkali kali hingga ahirnya pria dingin itu setuju untuk ikut dengan nya.

"wae. . " desis Sunggyu ketika melihat Myung Soo. Sungyeol seolah mengerti dan mengajak Sunggyu kedalam.

"ahh. Aku membawanya hanya untuk berjaga2 kalau org2 itu kembali. "

"ah. . " Sunggyu mengangguk2 mengerti. Sejak kejadian beberapa hari lalu, para penagih hutang itu sama sekali tak kembali lagi, Sunggyu heran namun sekaligus senang. Mungkin pada akhirnya kelompok itu memutuskan untuk berhenti menagih padanya.

"apa kau sudah siap? Bukankah hari ini kita akan menjemput bibi dari rumah sakit? "

"ya. Tunggu sebentar aku akan bersiap siap. " Sunggyu bergegas menuju kamarnya, namun belum lagi ia membuka pintunya, pintu itu lebih dulu terbuka. Woo Hyun.

"aghh! Mengapa berisik sekali!? Aish! " teriaknya frutasi. Namun sedetik kemudian ia membeliak kaget ketika melihat 3 orang didepannya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan nya Sungyeol juga terkejut hingga nyaris berteriak melihat kemunculan Woo Hyun.

"Hyaa! " teriak mereka bersamaan. Sementara Myung Soo hanya mendengus kecil.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini? " teriak Woo Hyun berang.

"Hya! Seharusnya kami yang bertanya, mengapa kau ada disini? Gyu? " tanya Sungyeol sambil berbalik pada Sunggyu yang sontak menepuk2 dahinya.

"aku dimana? " tanya Woo Hyun ketika pada akhirnya menyadari keberadaan nya ditempat yang sangat asing baginya itu.

"kau dirumah ku. Kemarin malam kau mabuk dan entah bagaimana caranya kau sampai kemari. Sekarang karena kau sudah sadar kau boleh pergi. " jelas Sunggyu cepat. Mata Woo Hyun melotot garang.

"Hya! Kau mengusirku? Aku juga tak ingin ada disini! Aku akan pergi. " serunya sambil beranjak pergi. Sunggyu dan Sungyeol berdecak kesal melihatnya. Pria itu menghilang dari pandangan namun sedetik kemudian tiba2 ia kembali.

"ano. .aku kehilangan dompet ku. .pinjami aku uang. " ucapnya masih dengan gayanya yang angkuh. Sunggyu dan Sungyeol nyaris tertawa melihat nya.

"ikutlah dengan kami. .kami ingin menjemput ibu Sunggyu ke RS, setelah itu kami akan mengantar mu pulang. " ucap Sungyeol akhirnya.

"Rumah Sakit? Apa ibu mu sakit? " tanya Woo Hyun pada Sunggyu. Pria itu menyambutnya dengan anggukan nya.

"sekarang sudah membaik, dan kami akan menjemputnya pulang. Kau ingin ikut? "

"baiklah. .lagipula aku tak punya pilihan. " balas Woo Hyun seenak nya. Sunggyu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian nya.

.

.

xXx

.

.

"aku tak tau kau menyukai anak kecil. . " ujar Sungyeol ketika melihat Myung Soo mengajak seorang anak kecil bersenda gurau dengan nya. Myung Soo mengangkat kepalanya, ia membisik kan sesuatu pada anak itu. anak itu melompat kegirangan dan berlalu menjauhi mereka.

"wae? apa yang kau katakan padanya hingga dia sesenang itu? " tanya Sungyeol.

"mana Sunggyu? " tanya myung Soo mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"dia sedang menemani ibunya menemui dokter untuk memastikan ia bisa pulang hari ini, dan Woo Hyun, aku rasa dia tertidur di ruang tunggu. "

Myung Soo mengangguk paham. Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan ponsel nya bergetar. Ia mengambilnya dan sedikit terkejut melihat nama yang terlihat didisplay nya. ia mengangkat ponselnya sambil bergerak sedikit menjauh dari Sungyeol.

"baik, aku akan kesana. " ucapnya.

"kau akan pergi? " tanya Sungyeol. Myung Soo mengangguk. Ia memberikan kunci mobil pada Sungyeol.

"sampaikan salam ku pada mereka. " ucapnya sambil berlalu. Sungyeol hanya terus mengikuti gerakan pria tampan itu hingga menjauh. Entah kenapa didalam dadanya terdapat sedikit rasa cemas ketika melihat pria itu pergi.

 _"mengapa kau mencium ku kemarin malam? "_

 _Myung Soo hanya membisu. Tubuhnya bergerak tak nyaman ketika melihat Sungyeol yang tiba2 hadir didepan rumahnya pagi ini._

 _"baiklah. .karena kau sudah mencium ku tanpa izin dan tak memberitahuku alasan nya, kau harus membayarnya. . "_

 _"membayar nya? "_

 _"ya. .jadilah kekasih ku. Kim Myung Soo. . "_

Sungyeol memukul2 kepalanya sendiri. Entah mengapa ia bisa mengatakan hal itu tadi pagi. Entah keberanian dari mana yang ia dapat hingga mengucapkan hal itu pada pria dingin seperti Myung Soo. Apalagi pria itu hanya membisu, entah karena syok atau apa hanya saja Myung Soo hanya diam hingga akhirnya Sungyeol mengalihkan nya dengan mengajak Myung Soo menjemput ibu Sunggyu dirumah sakit.

"kau bodoh Sungyeol kau bodoh. . " ucap Sungyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Sementara dikejauhan sana Myung Soo tiba2 menghentikan langkah nya. tangan nya mengetik sesuatu dan sedetik kemudian ponsel Sungyeol bergetar. Pria tinggi itu segera mengambilnya dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk disana. Dengan malas Sungyeol menekan tombol open di hape nya.

 _"baiklah. Ayo kita pacaran. Lee Sungyeol. "_

Sungyeol terbeliak tak percaya melihat isi pesan itu. dikejauhan sana ia masih bisa melihat Myung Soo yang kembali berjalan menjauh.

"Hyaaaaaa! Aku diterimaa! " teriak Sungyeol kemudian tanpa menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan kesal.

.

.

xXx

.

.

"Tae Hee, kau dari mana saja? " tanya seorang wanita berusia sekitar 32 tahun pada anak kecil berusia 5 tahun itu.

"aku bermain bu. .aku juga bertemu dengan kaka tampan yang ramah. . " jawab nya polos.

" oiya? Lalu kemana ia? "

"ia pergi bu. .katanya ia harus membunuh kekasihnya. .ia mengatakan dengan demikian mereka bisa hidup bahagia. . "

Penjelasan polos anak kecil itu sontak membuat ibunya terkejut dan takut.

"Tae Hee. .katakan pada ibu. .siapa orang itu? "

"ia mengatakan nama nya L. "

"dan. .dan siapa yang akan ia bunuh ha? Katakan pada ibu!? Apakah ia ingin membunuh mu? " cecar ibunya semakin ketakutan.

"bukan bu, tapi Lee Sungyeol. .nama nya Lee Sungyeol. . "

.

.

 **TBC-**

 **Maaf kalau jelek dan update lama. Author lagi meriang2 gimana gtu, jadi males ngetik dan males mikir -_-**

 **Selanjutnya saya usahakan lebih baik dari ini, akhir kata sampai jumpa di Chapter depan ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **SECRET**

**Chapter : Chapter 4**

 **Thanks buat komen2 yang udah masuk di Chapter2 sebelumnya atau ke inbox saya, komen kalian menguatkan saya ? :D dalam mengetik dan mencari ide lagi. Oke lanjut. .!**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

 **Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

 **SECRET**

Genre : Romance,Action

Boys x Boys

Cast : Infinite

R&R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

 **xXx**

.

.

 _Perasaan adalah racun sekaligus obat terkecil yang ada dalam tubuh manusia,_

 _Berubah menjadi sesuatu yang baik, namun berubah pula menjadi sesuatu yang buruk. ._

.

.

Perasaan. Saat seorang manusia sudah terjebak dalam perasaan dan hilang kendali akannya, ia akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. terkadang rasa yang tipis sekalipun sanggup mengubah dunia seseorang yang memiliki nya. perasaan begitu mudah larut dalam alur darah dan daging. Menyengat disaat tak diduga dan menjadi sebuah bahaya saat ia tak terkendali. Saat kau mengikuti sesuatu yang disebut perasaan, maka kau akan kalah. Dalam pertarungan, perasaan adalah bom waktu yang harus kau hentikan.

"suatu saat nanti. .bolehkah aku mengalah pada perasaan ku? Ayah? "

Pria besar yang dipanggil ayah itu menoleh pada bocah kecil yang duduk dengan sopan disamping nya. tangannya memegang kendo yang biasa digunakan para samurai saat berlatih pedang. Pria besar itu menunjuk pada kendo yang bocah itu pegang.

"perasaan itu seperti pedang, jika kau salah menggunakan nya, maka kau yang akan terluka. .sebagai seorang pelindung, perasaan adalah hal yang tak penting. Yang kita harus tau adalah, kita harus mampu menyelesaikan tugas apapun yang diberikan. Itulah seorang pelindung. "

Bocah berambut hitam legam itu mengangguk paham. Ia menggerak kan kendo nya kearah depan.

"lalu bagaimana jika aku suatu saat aku terjebak dalam perasaan ku ayah? "

Pria besar itu tersenyum. Ia menepuk kepala anak nya dengan lembut.

"menyerahlah. .kau tak akan mampu mengalah kan nya. "

"apakah, perasaan juga yang sudah membuat ayah menyayangi ibu? "

"suatu saat nanti. .kau akan mengerti, Myung Soo. . "

Bocah kecil yang dipanggil Myung Soo itu terpaksa mengangguk tak puas. Ia ingin sekali ayah nya menceritakan bagaimana hubungan ayah dan ibunya dulu hingga mereka bertemu. Nyatanya ia sama sekali tak tau sedikitpun, yang ia tau hanya ibunya meninggal karena sebuah penyakit kronis ketika ia berusia 2 tahun.

"ayah. .aku akan pergi melihat tuan Muda. .hari ini akan masuk TK untuk pertama kali nya, aku ingin menyemangati nya. " pria besar yang merupakan kepala keluarga Kim itu mengangguk. Myung Soo segera meletakkan kendo nya dan berlari dengan riang. Sebagai anak laki2 tunggal dan hidup dalam kungkungan keluarga yang ketat, Myung Soo tak pernah memiliki teman seperti anak lain nya. sepanjang waktunya hanya dihabiskan untuk menjaga dan bermain dengan anak pemiliki bangunan besar yang mereka tinggali sekarang. Ayah nya adalah pelindung atau bisa dikatakan guard bagi keluarga yang masih memiliki struktur2 budaya lama Korea dalam darah mereka. Bahkan menurut issue yang terdengar, kepala keluarga tuan Mereka masih memiliki hubungan silsilah dengan kerajaan josoen.

.

.

"Hyung. .mengapa kau lama sekali? Aku hampir pergi. . " seru seorang bocah yang berusia lebih muda 5 tahun dibanding Myung Soo. Bola Matanya yang hitam legam membulat karena kesal. Myung Soo yang mengerti kebiasaan tuan muda nya itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya merasa menyesal. Ia kemudian membelai kepala anak kecil didepan nya itu.

"mianhae Tuan Muda. . saya harus berlatih sebelum kemari. . "

"selalu begitu. .Hyung. .kajja, pergi kesekolah dengan ku. . " ucap nya dengan riang sambil menarik tangan Myung Soo yang sudah seperti saudara kandung bagi nya itu. Myung Soo tersenyum pahit. Ia ingin sekali bisa bersekolah seperti anak2 lainnya. Namun karena ia dan keluarga nya merupakan keluarga pelindung, ia harus senantiasa berada didalam lingkungan rumah besar itu. ia bahkan bersekolah dengan diajar oleh guru privat yang sengaja didatangkan untuk nya.

"mianhae. .hari ini aku harus membantu ayah. .tuan muda bisa pergi sendiri bukan? Aku janji suatu saat akan menemani tuan Muda kemanapun tuan muda mau. "

Pria kecil didepannya mengerucutkan mulutnya. Ia hendak menyampaikan kalimat protes nya namun terpotong oleh ucapan wanita berusia 36 tahun yang merupakan pengasuh nya.

"tuan Muda. .kita harus segera berangkat, atau tuan bisa terlambat. . " ajaknya.

"arasseo. .Hyung. .nae pergi dulu, nanti sepulang sekolah Hyung harus janji menemaniku bermain. . "

Myung Soo mengangguk.

"Hyung janji. . " ucap Myung Soo lembut sambil merapikan dasi yang bocah kecil itu pakai. Sesaat kemudian mobil yang mengantar itu pun menghilang dari pandangan dan Myung Soo bergegas menuju kedalam untuk kembali berlatih dengan kendo nya. atau sekedar menjahili pelayan2 lain yang ada didapur.

.

.

xXx

.

.

"ayah. . " desis Myung Soo ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak, saat itu ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepala nya sendiri, ayah nya sedang bergulat dengan seorang pria tua yang tak asing bagi nya. pemilik rumah itu. tuan mereka!

Tuan Kim sontak menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut ketika melihat anak nya berdiri disana dengan terbeliak takut.

"PERGI DARI SINI MYUNG SOO! " teriak nya. Myung Soo membeku, ia melihat pria tua didepan ayah nya sudah sekarat dengan beberapa luka tusuk ditubuh nya.

"ayah. . " lirih nya. tubuhnya menggigil.

Tuan Kim seolah tak perduli lagi. Ia tiba2 menarik sebilah samurai yang tergeletak disana. Myung Soo mengerang parau. Ia berteriak histeris ketika menyadari ayah nya akan membunuh seseorang.

"AYAHH! HENTIKANN! " teriak nya sambil melempar kendo yang ia pegang. Lemparan itu dengan telak mengenai tuan Kim yang membabi buta. Lemparan itu sekaligus mengejutkan nya dan membuat gerakan nya terhenti. Saat itu tanpa disadari sebuah peluru menderu dan langsung menghantam jantung tuan Kim. Pria itu terhenyak seketika. Tubuhnya limbung dan samurai yang ia genggam terjatuh. Myung Soo yang menyadari kondisi ayah nya segera berlari menerjang pria besar itu.

"ayahh! " teriaknya histeris.

"Myung Soo. .mianhae. . " lirih tuan Kim sebelum nyawa nya melayang dari jiwa nya.

Myung Soo membeku. Air matanya mengalir deras. Tubuhnya seolah ditindih sebuah batu raksasa dan membuat nafas nya sesak. Suaranya tak keluar lagi sedikit pun. Jantung nya seolah terpelintir keluar menembus kulit nya.

"ughh! A. .aayahh. . " erang nya parau. Sesaat kemudian sebuah tangan menarik nya dengan cepat. Memeluk nya dan menutup matanya.

"jangan melihat nya. " ujar suara itu penuh sesal. Myung Soo luruh kebawah. Kepala nya terasa sakit dan dada nya penuh rasa sesak yang menyiksa nya. hingga gelap menutup pandangan nya.

Sejak hari itu pula. .

Ia kehilangan sesuatu yang disebut sebagai perasaan.

.

.

xXx

.

.

"apa kau akan membiarkan makanan mu dingin dan hanya melihatiku seperti itu terus? "

Sergah Sungyeol ketika ia menyadari pria tampan didepan nya sama sekali tak menyentuh spagheti yang mereka pesan. Myung Soo mendorong piring nya kedepan pria tinggi itu.

"untuk mu saja. " ucap nya.

"mwo? Kau kira aku pria serakus itu ha? " seru Sungyeol berang. Namun ia menarik piring itu mendekat pada nya. dengan hati2 Sungyeol memuntir garpu nya pada spagheti itu dan menyodorkan nya pada Myung Soo.

"aaaaa. .ayo buka mulut mu. .aaaaa"

"apa kau tak tau malu? Orang2 sedang memandangi mu dengan jijik. " ucap Myung Soo membuat Sungyeol mendelik2 kesal. Ia melirik kesamping nya dan menemukan beberapa pasang mata sedang melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Sungyeol akhirnya hanya bisa mendengus kecil dan mengomel diam2.

"wae? " tanya Myung Soo tiba2. Sungyeol yang masih mengunyah makanan nya hanya melihat dengan pandangan bodoh.

"mengapa kau membawa ku kesini? " perjelas Myung Soo.

"tak ada. Aku hanya lapar dan ingin makan makanan italia. . " jawab nya asal. Myung Soo berdecak kecil.

"kau bisa pergi sendiri. . "

"apa salah nya mengajak dirimu? Aku ingin kau ikut dengan ku. .lagi pula. .kau pacar ku. .emh. .apa salah nya jika kita. . " ucapan Sungyeol terputus, pria tinggi itu seolah ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataan nya. wajah nya saja sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

Myung Soo mendengus tak percaya.

"sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi se agresif ini Sungyeol. . " katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Sungyeol menundukkan kepala nya. ya, pertanyaan itu benar. Ia sendiri tak menyadari entah sejak kapan ia berani bersikap sedekat itu pada orang lain.

"sejak dulu aku memang type periang dan ramah, hanya saja tak ada yang tau itu karena aku tak memiliki seorang teman sejak dulu. .dan sekarang aku bisa menampakkan wujud asli ku pada mu, inilah aku sebenar nya. " jelas Sungyeol sambil menggigit2 garpunya. Walaupun sudah mengatakan dengan penuh percaya diri namun tetap saja ia gugup ketika melihat mata tajam Myung Soo.

"alasan aneh. . " ucap Myung Soo lagi.

"arasseo. .aku hanya ingin kau ada disamping ku. .apakah aku salah? " ujar Sungyeol akhir nya. ia melihat Myung Soo hanya diam dan membeku seperti biasa. Sungyeol merasa seolah ia sedang melakukan atraksi topeng monyet yang gagal didepan umum.

"aku harus ke toilet. . " ujar Sungyeol terburu2 sambil berlari kearah belakang.

Myung Soo hanya melihat pria tinggi itu menjauh.

 _"aku selalu ingin berada disamping mu. . "_

Sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di bibir pria tampan itu. ia menarik piring Spagheti tadi dan mulai memakan nya perlahan.

"kau tak berubah sama sekali. .tuan muda. . " lirih nya.

.

.

xXx

.

.

Dengan wajah malas dan enggan seorang pria berdiri didepan pintu rumah yang bisa dikatakan sederhana itu. tangannya berulang kali mengetuk pintu hingga mendengar derap kaki terburu buru mendekat pada nya.

Pintu terbuka dengan cepat dan disana berdiri seorang pria bermata sipit yang tak lain adalah Sunggyu dengan nafas terengah.

"kau sudah datang? Mian. .aku sedang membantu ibu ku memasak jadi. . "

"mana Handphone ku? " tanya Woo Hyun langsung tanpa membiarkan Sunggyu menyelesaikan kalimat nya. Sunggyu mendesah perlahan, ia sudah bisa memaklumi sifat pemuda angkuh itu.

"ck. Ia sebentar, aku akan mengambilnya. " Sunggyu berbalik kedalam dan beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali dengan sebuh Handphone merk Apple ditangan nya. Handphone itu terjatuh tanpa sengaja di kamar nya ketika Woo Hyun mabuk dulu. ia mengangsurkan nya pada Woo Hyun. Woo Hyun menerima nya dengan cepat dan hendak beranjak pergi.

"tak bisakah. .tak bisakah kau mengucapkan terimakasih? " sergah Sunggyu ketika melihat Woo Hyun akan benar2 pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Thank You. " ucapnya malas2an sambil kembali beranjak pergi.

"mengapa kau sangat terburu2? "

Woo Hyun menghentikan langkah nya ketika mendengar teguran itu. ia berbalik dan menemukan seorang wanita paruh baya sedang berdiri disamping Sunggyu sambil memegang sendok sup.

"eomma. .sejak kapan eomma berdiri disitu? " tanya Sunggyu tak percaya. Wanita yang merupakan ibu dari Sunggyu itu tersenyum.

"mari masuk dan makanlah bersama kami. . " ujar nya pada Woo Hyun. Woo Hyun yang tak menduga sama sekali kehabisan kata2nya. ia menggaruk kepalanya.

"terimakasih bi, ,hanya saja aku harus segera pergi. . " tolaknya dengan nada sehalus mungkin. Sunggyu bahkan harus menahan tawanya mendengar pria yang biasa bersikap angkuh itu mencoba berbicara dengan nada lembut. Sama sekali tidak cocok.

"aigoo. .kau baru kali ini datang kerumah ku dan sudah langsung menolak ajakan ku, dimana tata krama mu. .ayo ayo, aku memaksa. . " ujar Nyonya Kim sambil menarik tangan Woo Hyun dan mengajak nya masuk. Woo Hyun yang tak kuasa menolak hanya mendelik2 kan matanya pada Sunggyu. Sunggyu yang mengerti isyarat itu segera menahan langkah ibunya.

"bu. .ia harus pergi, lagipula ia anak orang kaya, ia pewaris Nam Corporate itu, ia tak biasa makan makanan sederhana seperti kita. . " sergah Sunggyu. Nyonya Kim yang mendengar nya seolah tersadarkan. Ia melepaskan tangan nya dari pergelangan Woo Hyun.

"ah, maafkan saya. .saya tak tau jika yang datang adalah seorang tuan muda. .maaf sudah memaksa. Saya hanya merasa senang karena Sunggyu kedatangan temannya, ini sangat jarang sekali terjadi. . maafkan saya. " ucapnya dengan rasa menyesal sambil mencoba menundukkan tubuh nya. Woo Hyun yang melihatnya menahan nya dengan segera.

"Bibi. .jangan begitu. .jangan dengarkan kata anak bibi yang konyol ini, saya hanya sedang ada urusan. .tapi, mungkin saya bisa menunda nya. saya juga ingin mencicipi masakan bibi, dari baunya sepertinya sangat enak. " ucap Woo Hyun cepat bahkan sampai membuat Sunggyu membeliak tak percaya.

"benarkah? Baiklah. .mari kita segera masuk. . " ajak Nyonya Kim tergopoh2 menuju ruang makan sembari menggandeng tangan Woo Hyun. wanita paruh baya itu mengangsurkan kursi pada Woo Hyun dan memberikan nasi pada nya. Woo Hyun mengedarkan pandangan nya pada menu yang ada didepan nya. benar2 sederhana dan asing dimata nya. bahkan ada yang berbentuk aneh dengan warna coklat yang tak menarik.

"silahkan dicoba tuan Muda. . " ucap Nyonya Kim pada Woo Hyun lagi. Woo Hyun mengangguk pelan. Sementara Sunggyu yang melihatnya seolah tak perduli dan dengan lahap mengambil beberapa lauk kedalam mangkuk nasi nya.

"ah, maafkan saya jika menu nya seperti ini. . " ucap nyonya kim lagi ketika menyadari ekspresi tamu nya. Woo Hyun menyunggingkan senyum dibibir nya.

"jangan begitu Bibi, ini terlihat sangat enak. . " balas Woo Hyun sambil menyendok sup didepan nya. dengan enggan ia memasukkan sup itu kedalam mulutnya. Sesaat kemudian ia membeku. Bukan rasa aneh yang ada melainkan rasa nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelum nya.

"ini. .enak sekali bibi. . " desis nya. Nyonya Kim tersenyum senang, sementara Sunggyu hanya terkikik kecil melihat ekspresi Woo Hyun. sesaat kemudian pria tampan itu seperti manusia kelaparan yang tak bertemu makanan selama sebulan. Tangannya tanpa henti menyendok nasi dan mengambil lauk dengan cepat. Membuat Sunggyu dan ibu nya terkejut tak percaya.

"wahhhh! Daebak! Bibi. .ini sangat enak sekali. Bagaimana bibi bisa memasak nya? wah, kau snagat beruntung Gyu. " seru Woo Hyun tanpa sadar melupakan aksen angkuh nya. sesaat kemudian ia terhenyak mengetahui Sunggyu dan Ibunya memperhatikannya.

"wae. .? " lirih nya. Sunggyu dan Nyonya Kim sontak menggeleng cepat.

"aniya. .kami hanya tak menduga tuan Muda menyukai nya. saya merasa tersanjung. " ucap Nyonya Kim tersipu. Woo Hyun menyunggingkan senyum nya. senyum tulus yang pertama kali Sunggyu lihat. Sunggyu bahkan nyaris terperangkap dalam buaian senyum manis itu.

"Gyu. .kapan Sungyeol datang kemari? Ibu tak melihat nya hari ini. .biasa nya ia selalu datang kemari. . "

Sunggyu menghentikan suapan nya dan melihat pada ibu nya.

"mungkin ia sedang sibuk bu. .lagipula ia punya kehidupan, jadi ibu tak seharus nya meminta nya untuk kemari setiap hari. . "

"begitu kah? Ibu hanya merasa dekat dengan nya. .lagipula ia sudah menolong ibu dan kau juga. .ibu hanya ingin berterimakasih pada nya. "

Sunggyu mengangguk2 mengerti. Mereka kembali melanjutkan suapan nya dengan beberapa kali diiringi percakapan2 antara anak dan ibu. Tanpa menyadari Woo Hyun memandangi situasi itu dengan sendu. Selera makan nya mendadak hilang. Yang ia tau ia hanya melihat percakapan2 akrab antara ibu dan anak itu. hatinya mendadak terenyuh dan perasaan sedih melanda nya.

"Woo. .mengapa kau menangis? " tanya Sunggyu tiba2. Woo Hyun sontak mengusap pipinya yang tanpa ia sadari sudah basah entah sejak kapan.

"ah. Mungkin aku kemasukan debu. " ucap nya terburu2. "bibi, terimakasih makanan nya, ini sangat nikmat. Dan maaf saya harus segera pergi. .saya sudah berjanji dengan seseorang. " lanjut Woo Hyun sambil menundukkan kepala nya sembari beranjak dari kursi nya. Nyonya Kim mengangguk bingung namun mengikuti gerakan Woo Hyun menuju keluar.

"sering2lah mampir kemari tuan Muda. . "

Woo Hyun tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk. Kemudian ia berlari menuju mobil nya dan bergegas pergi.

.

.

Woo Hyun mengusap air mata nya. tangan nya meraih ponsel nya yang bergetar dan melihat pesan masuk disana. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol open.

 _"Woo. .Gwenchana? "_

Itu pesan dari Sunggyu. Woo Hyun menggelengkan kepala nya. ia menambah kecepatan mobil nya membelah jalan raya.

"aku tak baik2 saja Gyu. . " bisik nya berkali kali.

.

.

xXx

.

.

Berkali kali Sungyeol berusaha memikirkan nya namun penjelasan yang ada dikepala nya adalah penjelasan yang tak masuk akal. Ia memikirkan lagi dan memikirkan lagi namun tetap saja ia tak berhasil membuat jawaban yang masuk akal.

"ano. .sebenar nya apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

Akhirnya Sungyeol membuka mulutnya. Menurut nya sebuah pertanyaan mungkin bisa memecahkan masalah yang terjadi sekarang, tepat dikamar nya.

"aku? Aku mencoba untuk tidur. "

Sungyeol merenggut bantal nya dengan geram. Ia merasa mati kutu menghadapi sikap dingin dan datar pemuda disamping nya itu.

"Hya! Kim Myung Soo. Aku tak bodoh. Hanya saja, mengapa kau tidur disini? Dikamar ku!? " seru Sungyeol setengah berteriak. Setelah mereka pulang dari acara yang yah, bisa disebut sebagai kencan gagal itu Myung Soo terus saja mengekori nya hingga masuk kekamar nya. awalnya Sungyeol mengira pria itu hanya ingin mampir sebentar atau ehm, mengantar kan sang kekasih karena khawatir. Tapi nyata nya pria tampan itu malah dengan seenak nya masuk kekamar Sungyeol, membuka kemeja hitam nya dan menelentang dengan nyaman diranjang. Atau lebih tepat nya, diranjang miliknya.

"apa kau keberatan? " tanya Myung Soo tak acuh. Sungyeol nyaris saja ingin memukul kan vas bunga disebelah nya kekepala pria itu karena gemas.

"aku kekasih mu kan. .jangan katakan kau lupa. " lanjut Myung Soo lagi seenak nya.

"yah. Yah aku tau itu, karena aku yang meminta mu. Tapi kurasa ini terlalu cepat untuk kau tidur disini. Atau. .ahhh! mengapa aku jadi seperti orang bodoh? " gerutu Sungyeol tak menentu. Myung Soo hanya membalas nya dengan kebisuan dan kembali memejam kan matanya.

"arasseo! Kau boleh menginap disini untuk malam ini! Anggap saja kau sedang ketakutan tidur sendiri dirumah mu yang berhantu! " ujar Sungyeol kesal. Namun ia tak menyangka kalimat nya yang asal2an itu memancing reaksi pada Myung Soo.

"hantu? Apa maksud mu dengan rumah itu berhantu? " tanya Myung Soo.

Sungyeol berbalik dan melihat pria itu. ia masih sempat melihat rona cemas diwajah Myung Soo meskipun dengan cepat menghilang. Sungyeol tertawa nista didalam hati.

"jadi kau tak tau? " lirih Sungyeol.

Sikap nya yang berubah suram membuat Myung Soo merapatkan selimut nya.

"tau apa? " tanyanya kebodoh2an. Sungyeol bahkan nyaris terpekik kegirangan dari balik selimutnya.

"ano. .rumah itu, dulu ditempati oleh keluarga Han, mereka hanya bertahan 6 bulan. .kau tau mengapa? Kabar yang beredar mereka tidak betah karena selalu mendengar suara2 aneh yang mengganggu. . "

Sungyeol nyaris melompat tinggi2 ketika melihat Myung Soo menelan ludah nya.

"wae? suara apa itu? " tanya nya memberanikan diri.

"entahlah. .hanya saja anak bungsu tuan Han sering melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang dan mendengar suara menangis disekitar tangga dan loteng. "

Sungyeol menghentikan kalimat nya sebentar. Ia melihat Myung Soo semakin mendekat pada nya.

"dan kau tau. .suatu malam, anak tuan Kim terbangun, ia mendengar rintihan seseorang didapur. .dengan berani ia mendekati. .dan ia melihat. .ia melihat. . "

"ia melihat pembantu nya sedang menanak nasi? " potong Myung Soo kemudian. Sungyeol menepuk dahi nya. ia kehilangan sisi horror nya karena kalimat bodoh itu.

"dasar bodoh. .ia bukan melihat pembantu nya melainkan sebuah. .bayangan. . " kalimat terakhir Sungyeol tercekat dikerongkongan nya dan membuat Myung Soo yang awal nya ketakutan menjadi mengernyit bingung.

"bayangan? Lalu kenapa dengan bayangan itu? " tanya nya lagi. Namun Sungyeol hanya tercekat diam dengan mata terbeliak takut. Myung Soo yang menyadari keanehan itu berbalik dan mengikuti pandangan Sungyeol kearah jendela.

"bayangan. .hantu. . " lirih Sungyeol syok dengan apa yang terlihat didepan nya. disana, tepat dijendela kamar nya yang terbuka berdiri dengan tenang sesosok tubuh, namun karena lampu yang temaram membuat sosok itu hanya terliat seperti siluet yang menyeram kan.

Myung Soo bertindak cepat. Insting nya mengatakan itu bukanlah hantu atau hal bodoh lain nya yang seperti dikatakan Sungyeol. dengan tak terduga ia menekan urat syaraf yang berada dibelakang leher Sungyeol, membuat pria tinggi itu terhentak kecil sebelum akhir nya tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah memastikan Sungyeol sudah benar2 pingsan Myung Soo dengan tenang mendekat kearah bayangan itu.

"apa mau mu? " tanya nya. sosok itu tertawa kecil. Tangan nya membuang sesuatu yang membara dimulut nya, yang bisa dipastika itu sepuntung rokok cigarette.

"aku tak menyangka akan berjumpa dengan mu disini. . "

Myung Soo mendengus.

"seorang pembunuh bayaran kelas satu yang sangat ditakuti lawan. Sepertinya hari ini adalah keberuntungan ku bisa bertemu dengan mu. .Kim Myung Soo. Ah, atau aku sebut L saja? "

"aku tak butuh basa basi mu. Jelaskan saja tujuan mu kemari. "

Sosok itu melompat turun. Ia mendekat kearah Myung Soo dan bias lampu sedikit menerangi wajah itu. Myung Soo nyaris tercekat ketika melihat wajah pria itu. penuh bekas luka mengerikan dan matanya dalam kondisi buta sebelah.

"jadi kau X? " tanya Myung Soo. Pria tinggi besar itu menyeringai menampakkan gigi nya yang tak rata.

"terimakasih sudah mengenali ku. .aku merasa tersanjung mengetahui kau mengenal kode ku. "

Myung Soo memasang posisi bersiap. Ia tau pria didepan nya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Pria dengan julukan X itu adalah salah satu pembunuh kelas satu yang nama nya sangat jarang muncul dipermukaan. Waktu kemunculan pertama nya dulu ia selalu mendengar nama pria itu sebagai pembunuh bayaran nomor satu dan sulit ditandingi. Namun beberapa tahun lalu ia menghilang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan Myung Soo yang muncul sebagai prior utama generasi baru dianggap setara dengan pria itu dan menggantikan posisi nya.

"apa tujuan mu? " tanya Myung Soo lagi. Pria dengan kode X itu mendekat, dengan santai ia duduk dikursi yang ada didekat nya.

"aku hanya mengantar kan pesan dari tuan besar. . "

Myung Soo tercekat ketika mendengar hal itu namun sesegera mungkin menguasai kondisi nya.

"game sudah mendekati final. Kau bisa menyelesaikan permainan mu 3 hari dari sekarang. Setelah itu, kau harus segera kembali. "

Myung Soo mengangguk perlahan.

"katakan pada nya aku mengerti. . " pria besar tinggi itu tersenyum senang. Ia bergerak santai menuju jendela. Dengan sekali lompatan ia menghilang dalam gelap nya malam. Myung Soo menutup jendela dengan segera. Dengan perlahan ia mendekat kearah Sungyeol, tangan nya membelai lembut surai pria yang sedang tertidur itu.

"mianhae tuan Muda. .kita harus segera mengakhiri nya. secepat nya. .aku akan mengakhiri penderitaan mu. " bisik nya sambil mengecup lembut kening Sungyeol. setelah merapikan posisi tidur Sungyeol dengan gontai Myung Soo bergerak menuju keluar. Diluar pintu ia menemukan nyonya Gong sedang berdiri dengan awas disana.

"sudah dimulai. . " desis nya. nyonya Gong mengangguk paham. Wanita paruh baya itu bergerak dengan cepat menuruni tangga. Ditengah ruangan ia bertepuk 3 kali dan sedetik kemudian muncul sekitar 15 orang pria dengan busana hitam2 berkumpul kearah nya. Nyonya Gong mengepalkan tangan nya.

"katakan pada markas pusat. terompet telah dibunyikan. "

Ke 15 pria itu mengangguk paham dan bergegas menuju kesegala arah. Sedetik kemudian mereka menghilang digelap malam. Nyonya Gong melihat kearah Myung Soo. Ia tau pria itu sedang cemas sekarang.

"apa ada sesuatu yang merisau kan mu? "

"pria itu. . X sudah kembali. "

Kalimat itu membuat nyonya Gong terhenyak.

"kita harus memasang proteksi ganda dan lebih berhati2 mulai sekarang. Pria itu sangat licik dan pintar, kita harus ekstra hati2 dalam menjalan kan rencana ini. . "

Myung Soo mengangguk. "ya, kita harus berhati2. . "

Nyonya Gong menepuk pundak Myung Soo. " berjanjilah pada ku L. .kau harus bisa menjalankan misi ini dengan baik. Hanya kau yang boleh membunuh tuan muda. . atau kita akan gagal. "

Myung Soo mengepalkan tangan nya.

"ya. .aku akan melakukan nya dengan baik. "

.

.

xXx

.

.

Sungyeol memaksa membuka matanya yang terasa berat. cahaya matahari yang masuk menyilaukan matanya dan membuat nya mau tak mau membuka matanya. Ia mengucek matanya dan mencoba mengembalikan nyawa nya kedalam tubuh nya.

Wae?

Sungyeol serta merta terkejut ketika menyadari sepasang tangan melingkar pada perut nya. dan bukan hanya itu yang mengejutkan nya. melainkan. .

"Hyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan!? " pekik nya ketika menyadari sepasang tangan itu milik seorang pria yang dikenal nya sebagai Myung Soo. Dan lagi, mereka berdua dalam keadaan tanpa seutas benang pun alias bugil total!

Myung Soo yang masih baru tersadar dari tidur nya hanya memandang Sungyeol seperti orang bodoh. Setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungyeol melainkan menarik pria itu kedalam pelukan nya.

"Hyaa! Myung Soo mesum! Lepaskan aku! " teriaknya frustasi. Namun bukan nya mematuhi Myung Soo malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya pada pria kurus itu.

"mwo! Kau sudah gila sekarang! Hyaa! Myung Soo! Hyaa! " Sungyeol semakin berteriak frustasi ketika myung Soo sama sekali tak mengindahkan perintah nya.

"jebal. . " lirih Myung Soo. Sungyeol menghentikan aksinya ketika mendengar seruan lirih itu. ia melihat Myung Soo yang masih menutup matanya. Rambutnya sedikit basah dan kulitnya berkeringat.

"wae? apa yang terjadi pada mu hm? Mengapa kau gemetar? Kau sakit? " cecar Sungyeol. ia meraba dahi Myung Soo dan terkejut ketika menyadari pria itu benar2 panas.

"kau demam tinggi. .kau harus kerumah sakit. Ayo, aku akan mengantar mu. " seru Sungyeol khawatir.

"kata orang, saat kau demam, cara terbaik menurun kan nya adalah dengan memeluk orang lain tanpa mengenakan baju. . " kata Myung Soo lemah. Sungyeol menepuk dahinya.

"jadi itu alasan semua ini? Astaga, aku bahkan sudah berfikir kau memperkosa ku. " sungut nya. Myung Soo tertawa kecil dan itu sangat nyaman terdengar ditelinga Sungyeol.

"wae? apa aku tak boleh memperkosa pacar ku sendiri? " tanya Myung Soo membuat Sungyeol bergidik ngeri.

"Hya! Tentu saja kau tak boleh melakukan itu, atau kalau kau ingin melakukan nya setidak nya saat aku sadar. . " Myung Soo terkikik geli. Sementara Sungyeol memukul2 mulutnya yang bodoh.

"haruskah kita melakukan nya sekarang? " tanya Myung Soo lagi.

"Hya! Kau gila. Kau sedang sakit. Maksudku. Maksud ku, jelas saja kau tak mau! Kau kira aku pria yang semudah itu tergoda oleh mu? Myung Soo mesum!? "

"kalau begitu. .bisakah aku memeluk mu seperti ini beberapa saat lagi saja? "

Sungyeol menelan ludah nya. ia menatap wajah Myung Soo yang terlihat semakin manis jika diperhatikan dari dekat.

"baiklah. Kau boleh memeluk ku sampai kau sembuh. " putus Sungyeol akhirnya. Ia membalas pelukan Myung Soo dengan erat pula.

"gomawo. . "

Sungyeol menganggukkan kepala nya. ia mencium puncak kepala Myung Soo perlahan sebelum melesakkan kepala Myung Soo dalam rangkulan nya.

.

.

"Myung Soo. . " seru Sungyeol.

"hem. . " gumam Myung Soo.

"singkirkan itu. . "

"singkirkan apa? "

"itu sangat keras kau tau. .dan itu sangat rapat di area paha ku. . "

"lalu. .? apa kau ingin lebih dekat lagi? "

Sungyeol mendorong Myung Soo hingga jatuh dari ranjang membuat pria itu meringis kesakitan.

"HYAAA! DASAR MYUNG SOO MESUM! "

.

.

xXx

.

.

Sunggyu mengetuk2 meja untuk menciptakan irama untuk mengusir rasa bosan nya. ia melihat kearah meja Sungyeol dan Myung Soo yang kosong.

"apa mereka berdua sudah merencanakan untuk bolos berdua? " pikir nya.

"ahh molla. Sebaiknya aku menelpon Sungyeol. "

Sunggyu meraih ponsel nya dan hendak mencari nomor Sungyeol, namun tindakan nya terhalang ketika Mam Bok masuk kedalam ruang kelas dengan tergesa2.

"hei semua! Nam Woo Hyun sedang menghajar Park Jung di ujung koridor! " teriaknya sambil tersengal2.

Semua siswa yang mendengar itu sontak berlari keluar dengan riuh termasuk Kang San dan geng nya. Sunggyu yang mendengar nama Woo Hyun segera berlari mengikuti siswa yang lain.

Benar saja, diujung koridor terlihat Woo Hyun dengan beringas menghantam wajah Park Jung berkali kali hingga pria itu tak kuasa melawan. Darah sudah mengalir dari luka2 lebam diwajah pria yang lebih tinggi dari Woo Hyun itu. sementara Woo Hyun tak jauh beda dengan nya, namun masih lebih baik. Pria itu hanya lebam disekitar pipi kanan nya dan ada luka sobek kecil dibibir dan dagu nya.

Sunggyu yang melihat Park Jung sudah sedemikian lemah nya dan Woo Hyun semakin beringas dengan nekad mendekat pada pria itu.

"hentikan! Hentikan Woo! " teriaknya mencoba menarik tangan Woo Hyun. namun kekuatan Woo Hyun yang berada diatas nya tak sanggup ia halau, alih2 menahan pria itu nyata nya malah kibasan tangan Woo Hyun mengenai wajah nya hingga membuat Sunggyu terhuyung kesamping.

Woo Hyun yang menyadari hal itu sempat menghentikan gerakan nya, namun kembali melanjutkan aksinya memukul wajah Park Jung. Sunggyu yang berada disamping dua pria itu kembali berusaha menarik Woo Hyun.

"Hentikan ! Hentikan Woo ! ibu mu tak akan suka jika ia tau kau seperti ini! " teriak Sunggyu. Nyata nya kalimat itu sontak membuat Woo Hyun berhenti. Ia mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Sunggyu dengan nanar. Kemudian dengan paksa Woo Hyun melepaskan pegangan Sunggyu dan melangkah menjauh.

Sunggyu yang membeku kemudian mendekati Park Jung untuk menolong pria itu.

"menjauh darinya! " Tae Kyun mendorong tubuh Sunggyu hingga terjatuh.

"ini semua karena mu! Hanya karena Park Jung mengejek mu sekali, ia sampai harus seperti ini! Kau memang tak berguna! " seru Tae Kyun gusar. Mereka berdua memang merupakan anggota Woo Hyun dan merupakan orang terdekat pria itu sejak dulu.

Sunggyu terhenyak. Woo Hyun melakukan hal itu karena nya? mengapa?

.

.

"Gwenchana? " tanya Sunggyu hati2 ketika menemukan Woo Hyun berdiri diatas atap sambil melihat pemandangan kota dari atas sekolah. Pria itu menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali melihat kearah lain.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? " tanyanya. Sunggyu mendekat. Tanpa berkata apa2, ia menempelkan plester pada luka di pipi Woo Hyun. saat ia akan menempelkan plester kedua pada dagu Woo Hyun, pria itu menangkap tangan Sunggyu dengan cepat.

"hentikan ini. . "

Sunggyu menarik tangan nya. dengan acuh ia kembali menempelkan plester itu.

"aku bilang hentikan. .apa kau tuli? "

"mengapa kau melakukan itu? apa mereka benar? Kau melakukan ini karena ia mengejek ku? " tanya Sunggyu akhir nya. Woo Hyun berdecak kesal. Ia mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"kau tak harus begitu Woo. .aku bukan siapa2 mu, kau tak seharus nya bersikap berlebihan. "

"mereka menyebut mu pelacur. . " desis Woo Hyun. Sunggyu tersenyum pahit.

"mungkin mereka benar. Aku memang sudah menjadi seperti pelacur pada mu dulu. .jadi mereka hanya mengatakan hal yang benar. .kau tak perlu marah dan khawatir pada perasaan ku. .jadi. . "

"tak bolehkah aku khawatir pada mu? Tak boleh kah aku memikirkan mu walau sekali saja? " sergah Woo Hyun.

"Woo. . " desis Sunggyu. Pria tampan itu menoleh pada nya.

"jawab aku. . "

Sunggyu menundukkan kepalanya. "kau tak boleh melakukan itu. .seperti yang kukatakan. .kita bukan siapa2. . "

Woo Hyun menggeram. Ia menarik Sunggyu secara tiba2 dan tanpa aba2 ia melumat bibir Sunggyu dengan agresif. Membuat sunggyu membeliak tak percaya. Meskipun selalu menjadi budak Woo Hyun sejak dulu, namun ia tak pernah merasakan pria itu mencium nya. Woo Hyun melepaskan pagutan nya.

"aku menyukai mu Gyu. . " lirih nya membuat Sunggyu semakin tak percaya. Ia hanya bisa membeku tanpa sepatah kata pun. Woo Hyun memeluk Sunggyu dengan erat.

"aku menyukai mu Kim Sunggyu. . " kalimat itu kembali meluncur dari mulut Woo Hyun. membungkam setiap buncahan rasa penasaran dan tak percaya yang ada dalam diri Sunggyu. Kalimat yang merubah rasa tak percaya menjadi keyakinan. Mengubah nya menjadi ungkapan bahagia yang tak bisa ia uraikan dengan baik. Yang ia tau hanya, ia membalas pelukan Woo Hyun pada nya. merekatkan pria itu padanya. Dan meyakini hal itu sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan perasaan nya. tanpa sepatah pun kata.

.

.

 **TBC-**

 **Wuhuuu! Chap 4 ending juga. .maaf kalau alur nya kurang greget dan banyak adegan romantis nya :D ane lagi berbunga2 abis liat moment Myungyeol sama WooGyu di Infinite Shining Night, jadi kebawa kedalam perasaan dan tanpa sadar ngebanyakin moment2 manis nya :v**

 **Okeh, sampai jumpa di chapter 5! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **SECRET**

**Chapter : Chapter 5**

 **Thanks buat komen2 yang udah masuk di Chapter2 sebelumnya atau ke inbox saya, komen kalian menguatkan saya ? :D dalam mengetik dan mencari ide lagi. Oke lanjut. .!**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

 **Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

 **SECRET**

Genre : Romance,Action

Boys x Boys

Cast : Infinite

R&R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

 **xXx**

.

.

 **Day 3-**

"jadi semua hanya tipuan mu? "

Malam yang gelap di koyak oleh seruan lirih Sungyeol yang membelalak tak percaya ketika ia melihat Myung Soo sudah mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik jas nya. air mata pria tinggi itu perlahan mengalir. Semua yang ia kira adalah kebenaran dan kenyataan nyatanya tak lebih dari sebuah sandiwara hebat yang ia peran kan dengan Myung Soo.

Clak!

Myung Soo menarik pelatuk pistol ditangan nya. matanya menatap dingin.

"mian. .sepertinya aku terlalu menghayati peran ku. " ucap nya. tangannya mengacung tepat lurus kearah kepala Sungyeol.

"wae? mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku? " tanya Sungyeol lagi. Myung Soo hanya menatap nya datar.

"jawab aku Myung Soo! " teriak Sungyeol frustasi sambil berusaha menerjang pria didepan nya itu.

Dorr!

"ughh! " Sungyeol terhenti seketika. Ia mendelik ketika menyadari bahu kiri nya tertembak. Menyebabkan darah mengalir dengan deras dari sana. Rasanya menyakitkan. Hingga Sungyeol bahkan harus menggigit bibir nya hingga berdarah.

"selamat jalan. .Lee Sungyeol. " ucap Myung Soo perlahan.

Sedetik kemudian sebuah peluru melesat tepat menuju kepala Sungyeol, menembus topi rajut yang ia pakai. pria tinggi itu tersentak perlahan. Tubuhnya limbung sebelum kemudian jatuh. Cahaya matanya meredup. Yang ia lihat hanya bintang2 yang berterbaran digelap nya langit malam, seolah mengiringinya ke alam kematian. Sungyeol tersenyum pahit. Mungkin ini memang akhir nya. seandainya, seandai nya ada waktu untuk kembali. .walau semenit saja. ia ingin kembali. Bukan untuk menyesali semua nya, melainkan ingin untuk terakhir kali saja. ia bisa memeluk Myung Soo dan meyakinkan hatinya. Bahwa ini hanya sebuah mimpi buruk.

 _"aku menyukai Hyung. .sangat menyukai Hyung. .maukah Hyung selalu ada bersama ku? "_

 _"baiklah. .Hyung akan selalu ada bersama tuan Muda. . "_

.

.

xXx

 **Day 1-**

Sungyeol berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ketika melihat papan nama toko yang Myung Soo katakan pada nya. sesaat Sungyeol melihat ponsel nya dan meyakini tempat itu adalah yang Myung Soo katakan pada nya. ia melihat pria tampan itu duduk dengan tenang disalah satu meja dan Sungyeol bergegas mendekatinya.

"annyeong. . " sapa Sungyeol. Myung Soo hanya menggumam pelan sambil menyeruput kopi nya. Sungyeol mengomel pelan. Meskipun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dan kemarin mereka sudah ehm, sedekat itu ( kalian pasti mengerti) namun tetap saja pria itu masih sering menampilkan ekspresi dingin pada nya.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? " tanya Sungyeol langsung. Myung Soo menatap nya. sesaat kemudian memberikan dua buah tiket bioskop pada Sungyeol.

"temani aku menonton. " ujar nya. sungyeol mengangkat alis nya.

"ha? " tanyanya tak percaya pada pendengaran nya.

"kalau kau tak mau kau boleh merobek nya. " ujar Myung Soo lagi.

"andwe! Baiklah! Ayo kita menonton. Biar pun aku tak tau film apa ini. "

"bagus. Ayo kita pergi. " ucap Myung Soo sambil menarik tangan Sungyeol segera sebelum pria itu sempat mengatakan apapun lagi.

.

.

xXx

.

.

Sunggyu mengguncang2kan tubuh Woo Hyun yang masih terlelap disebelah nya. seruan ibu nya yang sejak tadi setengah berteriak pada nya membuat Sunggyu mau tak mau membuka matanya. Beruntung hari itu adalah hari minggu jadi ia tak perlu berlari ketakutan karena takut terlambat masuk sekolah.

"woo. .buka mata mu. Ini sudah siang. " ujar Sunggyu. Woo Hyun hanya menggumam tanpa membuka mata nya. Sunggyu berdecak kesal. Ia mengguncang2kan tubuh Woo Hyun dengan lebih keras.

"hei. Kita harus bangun atau ibuku akan mendobrak pintu dan menyiram kita dengan air. " ujar Sunggyu lagi.

"cium aku. . " lirih Woo Hyun.

"mwo? " tanya Sunggyu memperjelas pendengaran nya.

"cium aku dan aku akan bangun. " ucap Woo Hyun lagi dengan nada lebih lembut dari sebelum nya. Sunggyu mendelik mendengar nya. ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga pria tampan itu.

"apa kau yakin aku tak membangun kan yang lain? " bisik Sunggyu pelan. Woo Hyun menggeliat perlahan. Tanpa membuka matanya ia menarik wajah Sunggyu hingga bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain.

"morning kiss. . " bisik Woo Hyun mesra. Sunggyu bahkan sampai harus menahan gejolak hatinya untuk tidak membalas ciuman pria tampan itu.

"wae.? mengapa kau terus menatap ku seperti itu? " tanya Woo Hyun ketika menyadari Sunggyu hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan nya.

"aku hanya ingin memastikan kau nyata. " ucap Sunggyu pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum nya. Woo Hyun tersenyum simpul. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajah nya dan mencium Sunggyu untuk kedua kali nya.

"apakah sudah terasa lebih nyata? "

Sunggyu mengangguk senang. Akhirnya hati mengakui bahwa ia sama sekali bukan sedang bermimpi. Ia tidak sedang ber fatamorgana melihat Woo Hyun sedang berbaring disamping nya dan ia juga meyakini ucapan Woo Hyun kemarin padanya adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"hei anak2. .apakah kalian akan terus dikamar seharian? "

Seruan Nyonya Kim membuyarkan khayalan2 bahagia Sunggyu. Dengan segera pria bermata sipit itu menjawab seruan ibu nya.

"ne eomma. Kami akan segera keluar. " seru Sunggyu.

"oke. Eomma akan pergi ke pasar. Sarapan sudah siap diatas meja. Ajak tuan muda untuk sarapan. Ibu harus segera pergi. "

"ne eommonim. Terimakasih atas kebaikan nya. " kali ini Woo Hyun yang menjawab mendahului ucapan Sunggyu. Nyonya kim tertawa kecil, kemudian langkah nya terdengar menjauh dan menghilang dari pendengaran.

"baiklah. Mari kita sarapan. " ajak Sunggyu. Woo Hyun menggelengkan kepala nya. bukannya menuruti ucapan Sunggyu, ia malah menarik Sunggyu kembali berbaring disamping nya. kali ini pria tampan itu memeluk Sunggyu dengan erat.

"wae. .? kau sangat aneh hari ini? " ucap Sunggyu. Woo Hyun hanya mendesis kecil sebelum mencium puncak kepala Sunggyu berkali kali.

"aku merindukan mu. Sudah sejak lama aku ingin melakukan hal ini pada mu. "

Sunggyu mendongakkan kepala nya.

"Woo. .mengapa kau menerima ku? Bukankah sejak dulu kau hanya menganggap ku sebagai budak? " tanya nya dengan nada sendu. Woo Hyun mengecup pelan kening Sunggyu.

"mian. .sebenar nya. aku sangat menyukai mu sejak dulu. "

"kau bergurau. . " desis Sunggyu tak percaya.

"kau ingat ketika pertama kali kita bertemu di saat SMP dulu? kau begitu lucu Gyu. .dengan kacamata bulat itu. dengan tas mu yang agak kekecilan, hingga aku berfikir, mungkin kau menggunakan tas itu sejak kau masih ditaman kanak2. "

Sunggyu berdecak pelan. Ia memukul bahu Woo Hyun hingga membuat pria itu tertawa kecil. Ia menarik Sunggyu kembali kedalam pelukan nya.

"saat itu semua siswa lain menganggap mu aneh. Awal nya aku juga. namun semakin lama, melihat sikap ramah mu. Sikap penyabar mu. Membuat ku menyukai mu secara perlahan. . "

"lalu mengapa kau menolak ku saat pertama kali aku menyatakan cinta pada mu.? "

Woo Hyun tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan Sunggyu dan menempelkan pada pipi nya.

"semua salah ku. .mungkin kalau saat ini aku bisa kembali. .aku akan menerima mu saat itu. . "

.

.

 _"aku menyukai mu. Aku menyukai Nam Woo Hyun. jadilah kekasih ku. "_

 _Ucap Sunggyu pada pria yang sedikit lebih pendek dari nya itu. pria dengan pandangan agak angkuh itu. pria yang bernama Nam Woo Hyun itu membalikkan tubuh nya. matanya memerah dan memandang dengan muak pada Sunggyu._

 _"Woo. .kau baik2 saja? " tanya Sunggyu khawatir._

 _"baik2 saja? baik2 saja kata mu? Apa yang kau tau tentang ku? " seru Woo Hyun dengan nada menyentak. Sunggyu bersurut mundur. Ia sama sekali tak pernah melihat Woo Hyun semarah itu pada siapapun, yang ia tau bahwa pria itu selalu bersikap ramah dan periang. Dia juga menjadi salah satu pujaan disekolah karena kharisma dan sikap lembut nya._

 _"woo. .aku. . "_

 _"apa!? Kau juga ingin mengasihani ku? Seperti anak2 lain nya!? apa yang kau tau tentang ku!? Yang kau tau hanya tentang perasaan mu saja!? kau sama sekali tak mengerti tentang ku! Enyahlah. Sebelum aku menghajar mu. "_

 _Sunggyu tersurut mundur. Rasa takut dan syok mengikat nya. tanpa ia sadari ia sudah berlari menjauh dari Woo Hyun. meninggalkan pria yang sesaat kemudian menyesali kebodohan nya sendiri._

 _._

 _._

"sejak saat itu kau menghilang dan aku tak pernah menduga akan bertemu kembali dengan mu di SMA. Saat itu, aku ingin sekali menyapa mu dan meminta maaf karena aku sama sekali tak mengetahui bahwa saat itu ibu dan ayah mu. . "

Woo Hyun meletakkan jarinya di bibir Sunggyu. Membuat pria itu mengerti dan menghentikan ucapan nya.

"jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi. . "

Sunggyu mengangguk pelan. Ia menyusupkan tangan nya pada tubuh Woo Hyun yang hanya mengenakan kaus dalam tipis itu.

"lalu. .mengapa kau menerima ku sekarang? Aku sudah menembak mu sebanyak 26 kali kurasa. . " lirih Sunggyu.

"mian. .sejak saat itu aku sangat takut melihat mu. .aku selalu menyesali setiap ucapan yang aku keluarkan dulu. saat bertemu dengan mu di SMA, aku ingin sekali berbalik dan mengatakan maaf. .namun sikap brengsek dan bajingan yang kumiliki membuat ku merasa malu pada mu. Yang ada, aku berusaha menutupi nya dengan mempermain kan setiap pria yang mendekati ku. Berharap kau akan semakin membenci ku dan aku bisa melupakan mu. Nyatanya kau semakin berani mendekati ku. Dan aku berfikir, dengan membuat mu menjadi budakku akan membuat mu menjauh. Nyatanya. .sekali lagi aku salah. .kau tak tau kata menyerah ya. Sebegitu cinta nya kah kau pada pria brengsek ini? "

Woo Hyun meringis kecil ketika Sunggyu mencubit kecil lengan nya.

"lalu kau menjauhi ku, dan kukira aku berhasil. Nyatanya. .saat kau menjauh, semakin aku menyukai mu. .aku merasa sangat bodoh, dan kali ini. .aku meyakin kan diriku bahwa. .aku akan mencoba sekali lagi. .sekali lagi memiliki mu. "

"kau memiliki ku sekarang. . " desis Sunggyu. Woo Hyun mengusap rambut kecoklatan Sunggyu.

"berhati2lah. .karena aku tak akan melepas mu lagi. Jadi jangan coba melarikan diri dari ku. "

Sunggyu menganggukkan kepala nya. Woo Hyun kembali mengeratkan pelukan nya. pipi putih Sunggyu kembali menjadi sasaran ciuman mesra nya.

"gomawo. . " bisik nya. Sunggyu hanya membisu. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membalas pelukan pria itu dengan erat. Seolah meyakinkan, ia takkan pergi kemana pun. Ia akan tetap disini, disamping pria yang ia cintai.

.

.

xXx

.

.

Sungyeol mengetuk2kan kaki nya kelantai. Ia sama sekali tak menyukai film yang baru saja mereka tonton. Film itu bercerita tentang sepasang kekasih yang akhirnya terpisah karena kematian. Sungyeol sangat membenci ending nya karena ia harus berulang kali mengusap matanya dengan hati2 sambil memperhatikan Myung Soo yang hanya menatap datar tanpa ekspresi. Dasar pria dingin. sesedih itu dan ia hanya menatap datar seperti mayat tanpa jiwa.

"kau menyukai film nya? " tanya Myung Soo ketika melihat Sungyeol hanya berdiri dengan ekspresi kesal disebelah nya.

"tidak. Mengapa kau membawa ku melihat film menyedih kan seperti itu? aku sangat tidak menyukai nya karena akan membuat ku menangis. "

Myung Soo tersenyum kecil. Ia mengusak rambut Sungyeol hingga membuat pria tinggi itu mengerutkan kening nya.

"apa? " tanya Myung Soo ketika melihat Sungyeol seperti keheranan melihat nya.

"apa kau benar2 Myung Soo? Kim Myung Soo? Atau jangan2 kau adalah alien yang menyamar? "

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Ayo kita pulang. " ajak Myung Soo kemudian tanpa memperdulikan keheranan Sungyeol.

Sungyeol akhirnya menuruti tarikan tangan Myung Soo meski dengan rasa heran dihatinya. Sejak kemarin pria dingin itu seolah terkena keajaiban dan berubah nyaris 180 derajat. Mulai dari bibir nya yang sekarang lebih sering tersenyum saat bersama Sungyeol. kalimat2 romantis yang juga kerap muncul dari pria itu membuat Sungyeol merasa seolah pria itu adalah seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik beberapa macam topeng dan membuka nya satu demi satu untuk menampakkan sisi nya yang lain.

Dan juga seperti saat ini. .

"ano. .Myung Soo. .bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu? "

Myung Soo menggumam tak jelas. Sungyeol berdecak pelan. Ia ingin sekali memukul kepala pria itu namun ia tahan.

"wae? mengapa kau tidur disini, lagi? " tanya Sungyeol lagi. Ya, pria tampan itu tanpa perkataan apapun dengan santainya membaringkan tubuh nya di ranjang Sungyeol. myung Soo hanya menggumam lagi, ia menarik kepala Sungyeol hingga berbaring disebelah nya.

"bukankah ini permintaan mu? " bisik nya. Sungyeol mengerutkan dahi nya.

"permintaan ku? Kapan aku mengatakan nya? "

Myung Soo tersenyum tipis.

"suatu saat kau akan ingat. . "

Kalimat itu lagi2 membuat Sungyeol mengerutkan dahi nya.

"kau penuh misteri Myung Soo. . "

"kau tak suka misteri? "

"tidak. Aku orang yang terbuka. . "

Myung Soo membuka matanya. Ia mendekatkan wajah nya pada sungyeol hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"aku juga. .jadi, bisakah kita mulai membuka nya satu persatu? "

"mwo? " tanya Sungyeol namun sesaat kemudian mengerti dengan tindakan Myung Soo yang perlahan membuka kancing kemeja nya.

"chogi. . "

Myung Soo semakin berani. Ia mulai meraba dada Sungyeol yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hyaaa! Myung Soo! Kau sangat mesum! Ummph? "

Kalimat Sungyeol terhenti ketika dengan cepat Myung Soo menyambar bibir nya dan mengulumnya dengan agresif, Sungyeol bahkan tak perduli lagi ketika dengan mudah nya Myung Soo menaikkan tubuhnya keatas pahanya. Sungyeol benar2 terpikat oleh kemampuan Myung Soo dalam melumat bibir nya tanpa ampun, bahkan Sungyeol hanya bisa menarik nafasnya sekian detik hingga Myung Soo kembali membius nya dalam kenikmatan. Membius, hingga Sungyeol benar2 kehilangan kesadaran nya.

Saat menyadari Sungyeol sudah tak sadarkan diri Myung Soo meletakkan Sungyeol diatas ranjang dengan posisi rapi. Perlahan pria dingin itu menuruni ranjang dan mengambil sebuah botol yang tergeletak diatas meja. Dengan segera ia meminum isi cairan itu hingga habis.

Klek!

Myung Soo mengalihkan pandangan nya pada pintu yang terbuka dan Gong Soo masuk kedalam. Seperti sudah mengetahui sebelumnya, Myung Soo hanya diam dan mengekori gerakan wanita paruh baya itu dan beberapa orang yang tiba2 muncul dibelakang nya. Gong Soo membuka mata Sungyeol dengan hati2.

"dia benar2 pingsan total. "

Myung Soo mengangguk pelan.

"apa kau sudah memasukkan penahan sakitnya? "

"ya. Aku sudah memasukkan secara langsung bersama dengan bius nya. "

Ucap Myung Soo sambil mengusap bibirnya.

"kau benar2 nekat. Bagaimana jika kau juga menelan cairan bius yang kau balurkan di bibir dan lidah mu itu. ? seharusnya kau memasukkan ke makanan nya saja saat di gedung bioskop."

Myung soo hanya tertawa kecil mendengar teguran wanita dibelakang nya itu.

"aku hanya ingin mencoba hal baru, lagipula aku sudah meminum cairan yang kau berikan. Itu sangat ampuh mempertahan kan kesadaran ku. "

"dasar anak nakal. Baiklah. Segera kita mulai saja. aku takut kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Tuan Lee sepertinya akan kembali malam ini. " ucap nya sambil menganggukkan kepala nya pada 5 orang disebelah nya. ke 5 orang itu mengangguk paham, mereka mulai memasang masker dan mengeluarkan alat2 keperluan operasi.

Myung Soo mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku nya. sebelum ia sempat menyalakan nya Nyonya Gong dengan cepat menarik rokok itu dari mulut Myung Soo dan meremasnya hingga hancur.

"merokok bukan kebiasaan mu L. . "

Myung Soo berdecak kesal. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju keluar diikuti pandangan mata Gong Soo.

"kau telah kalah pada perasaan mu Myung Soo. . "

.

.

xXx

.

.

Sungyeol membuka matanya yang berat. kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat. disaat itu matanya mengedar dan menemukan Myung Soo tengah terbaring lelap disebelah nya. Sungyeol memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap langsung pada wajah lembut itu. tanpa disadari jari2 Sungyeol sudah mendarat pada pipi bersih Myung Soo dan mengelusnya secara hati2. Jari Sungyeol terus bergerak hingga menyentuh bibir tipis Myung Soo. Sedetik kemudian Sungyeol terkejut ketika merasakan mulut Myung Soo terbuka dan menghisap jarinya dengan lembut.

Sungyeol yang tak menyangka sama sekali hanya membelalak kan matanya menikmati hisapan2 kecil dari Myung Soo pada jari nya.

"selamat pagi Yeollie. . " sapa Myung Soo sambil membuka matanya. Sungyeol mengangguk pelan.

"selamat pagi Myung Soo. .ah. .Myungie. .aku akan memanggil mu dengan itu sekarang. "

"aku suka. . " ujar Myung Soo meredupkan matanya. Sungyeol menelan saliva nya melihat ajah Myung Soo yang seolah menggoda nya. Sungyeol menarik jari nya, membuat Myung Soo sedikit terkejut dan melebarkan matanya.

"aku mencintai mu. . " ucap Sungyeol setengah berbisik. Myung Soo membeliak seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"aku mencintai myungie. .sangat. .sangat mencintai mu. " ucap Sungyeol lagi sambil memberanikan dirinya mengecup singkat kening Myung Soo yang tak dapat menghilangkan ekspresi kaget nya. Myung Soo hanya tak mengatakan apa2 dan hanya memasukkan Sungyeol dalam pelukannya. Mendekap erat pria tinggi itu tanpa dapat mengatakan jeritan2 dalam hatinya.

 _"Tuhan. .aku mencintainya. .aku juga mencintai nya. . "_

.

.

xXx

 **Day 2-**

Sungyeol bernyanyi2 riang didalam kamar mandi sambil membasuh dirinya sendiri. Kejadian tadi pagi semakin menambah semangat nya. meskipun ia belum mendengar sekalipun Myung Soo mengatakan perasaan padanya, namun sikap pria dingin itu sudah cukup menguatkan hati Sungyeol bahwa ia memiliki harapan kalau suatu hari nanti Myung Soo akan benar2 mencintai nya dengan tulus.

"ahh. . " erangan kecil keluar dari bibir Sungyeol ketika meratakan busa sabun di bagian perutnya dan mengenai sebuah goresan tipis disana. Dahi pria tinggi itu mengerut. Ia tak mengingat bagaimana goresan yang dapat lebih dikatakan luka kecil itu ada di perut nya. Sungyeol menekan luka itu dan hanya merasakan nyeri kecil sebelum kemudian nyeri itu hilang. Sungyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan kembali hanyut dalam alunan lagunya.

Setelah menyelasaikan mandi nya Sungyeol bergegas menuju lemari pakaian nya, tanpa sengaja ia melihat kemeja nya dilantai kamar nya. Sungyeol mengambil kemeja itu dan hendak mencampakkan nya ke tempat pakaian kotor.

" _Hyaaa! Myung Soo mesumm!_ "

Sungyeol menghentikan gerakan nya. sedikit demi sedikit ingatan nya menguar namun menemui titik yang tak jelas.

"aku ingat tadi malam Myung Soo ada dikamar ku, namun setelah itu apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku melupakan nya? "

"dan juga. .setiap aku bersama Myung Soo, aku selalu melupakan peristiwa selanjutnya. Shh. Ada dengan ku? Ah sepertinya aku kurang vitamin otak. " desis Sungyeol sambil mengacuhkan rasa penasaran di hatinya. Ia kemudian sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakan nya karena sudah berjanji akan pergi dengan Sunggyu hari ini.

.

.

Ding Dong!

Sunggyu bergegas merapikan pakaian nya, ia melirik jam dinding dan melihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 10.30. Sunggyu mengerutkan dahinya, tumben sekali Sungyeol datang lebih awal dari perjanjian mereka? Pikirnya.

"sebentar. . " seru Sunggyu ketika dering bel berganti dengan gedoran yang cukup keras. Membuat Sunggyu semakin heran dengan sikap Sungyeol yang tak biasa nya.

"mengapa kau berisik sekali? " tanya Sunggyu sambil membuka pintu rumah nya. namun bukan Sungyeol yang ia temui melainkan Woo Hyun yang seharusnya sudah kembali sejak satu jam lalu.

"apa kau melupakan sesuatu? " tanya Sunggyu sambil memperhatikan Woo Hyun yang sedang berupaya mengatur nafas nya. tanpa berkata apapun pria itu menarik lengan Sunggyu mengikuti langkah nya yang setengah berlari.

"Woo. .kau kenapa? " tanya Sunggyu.

"hei? Apa yang terjadi pada mu? " seru Sunggyu sambil menarik tangannya. Woo Hyun menghentikan langkah nya. ia menatap Sunggyu dengan khawatir sambil kembali menarik tangan pria itu.

"lepaskan aku Woo! apa yang sebenar nya terjadi? Mengapa tiba2 kau begini? " cecar Sunggyu sambil menghentakkan tangannya lagi.

"aku sudah berjanji pada Sungyeol untuk pergi dengannya. Mian. Aku tak bisa pergi dengan mu. . " ucap Sunggyu sambil membalikkan badan nya.

"merunduk! " teriak Woo Hyun sambil menabrak tubuh Sunggyu hingga mereka terjatuh kebawah. Sunggyu berteriak kesakitan.

"apa yang kau lakukan!? " teriak Sunggyu. Pertanyaan itu segera terjawab dengan dentuman besar yang berasal dari rumah nya. Suara Sunggyu tercekat ditenggorokan. Ia melihat dengan jelas rumah nya hancur lebur dengan kobaran api yang menghanguskan dinding2 rumah nya.

"Eommaa! " teriak Sunggyu kemudian sambil mendorong tubuh Woo Hyun dengan kasar.

"Gyuu! Jangan kesana itu bahaya! " teriak Woo Hyun menarik Sunggyu. Sunggyu sebisa mungkin memberontak dari kuncian Woo Hyun. tangannya menggapai2 mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan Woo Hyun yang sangat kuat.

"Woo! ibu ku! Bagaimana dengan ibuku! Aku harus menolong nya! "

"dengarkan aku! Kami sudah membawa ibu mu pergi. Dia ditempat yang aman! Aku kesini untuk menyelamatkan mu! Kita harus pergi dari sini Gyu. Mereka akan kembali untuk memastikan kau mati. "

Sunggyu masih tak bisa mengerti dengan semua kalimat yang Woo Hyun katakan padanya, namun insting nya mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengikuti pria itu. mereka terus berlari hingga mendekati jalan raya dan sebuah mobil hitam mendekat kearah mereka. Woo Hyun dengan segera membuka pintu mobil dan membawa Sunggyu masuk kedalam nya. didalam mobil Woo Hyun terus mendekap tubuh Sunggyu yang menggigil mengingat rumah nya, rumah yang ia tempati dengan ibunya selama 17 tahun itu harus musnah begitu saja didepan nya tanpa ia tau alasannya.

"Woo. .apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? " lirih Sunggyu. Woo Hyun mengecup kepala pria yang sudah jadi kekasihnya itu untuk menenangkan nya.

"bila sampai nanti. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya. .sekarang kami harus membawa mu ketempat yang aman. " Sunggyu mengangguk lemah. Ia menyusupkan kepala nya dalam pelukan Woo Hyun. pria tampan itu mengusap2 rambut kekasihnya berkali kali untuk meyakinkan semua akan baik2 saja.

"aku tak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada mu Gyu. .aku janji. "

.

.

xXx

.

.

Langkah Sungyeol terhenti di pertengahan anak tangga ketika melihat seorang pria paruh baya berdiri ditengah ruangan seolah menunggunya. Tanpa memikirkan apapun Sungyeol meneruskan langkah nya.

"apakah kau akan pergi? " tanya pria itu yang ternyata adalah Tuan Lee.

"ya. " jawab Sungyeol singkat.

"apakah ayah boleh tau, kemana kau akan pergi? "

Sungyeol menghela nafas nya. ia berjalan mendekati pintu namun mendengus kesal ketika menyadari pintu besar itu dalam keadaan terkunci.

"apakah sekarang aku terkurung dirumah sendiri? " ujar Sungyeol kesal. Tuan Lee tertawa kecil. Ia melangkah mendekati putra tunggal nya itu dan menepuk bahu nya.

"sesekali. .temani ayah mu dirumah. Ayah juga sangat jarang pulang. "

Sungyeol menepis tangan pria paruh baya itu.

"mengapa kau mempermasalahkan hal seperti ini sekarang? Bukankah sejak 10 tahun lalu kau sudah mencampakkan ku? Lalu mengapa sekarang kau mempermasalahkan hubungan ayah dan anak ini? Tuan Lee yang terhormat. Kau sudah terlambat untuk bersikap sebagai seorang ayah didepan ku. " ujar Sungyeol dengan nada menantang. Tuan Lee hanya berdehem kecil. Alih2 ia marah seperti sebelumnya, kini pria paruh baya itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum diwajah nya.

"kau berubah semakin berani sekarang. Apakah ini karena pengaruh teman baru mu itu? "

Sungyeol tercekat. Ia menoleh pada ayah nya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"jadi sekarang kau sudah memata matai ku? " tanya Sungyeol dengan suara bergetar. Ia sudah menahan amarah sedari tadi dan siap untuk dilepaskan.

"ya. Apakah itu salah? "

"untuk apa kau melakukan itu? apa sekarang kau sudah bosan dengan permainan mencari uang mu dan beralih bermain dengan hidup ku? "

Tuan Lee melangkah dengan tenang mengambil teh yang berada diatas meja nya.

"mungkin. . " ujar nya tenang. Jawaban itu sontak membuat Sungyeol semakin memanas. Ia mendorong pintu dan berusaha mendobrak nya. namun ia sama sekali tak bisa membuat pintu itu bergeming sedikit pun. Dengan kesal Sungyeol menuju kembali ke kamar nya. tuan Lee mengikuti langkah anak nya itu dengan santai tanpa sedikitpun merasa bahwa ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"ARGHHHH! DASAR TUA BANGKA! "

Tuan Lee menyesap teh nya. ia kembali duduk dan menikmati teh nya sambil menyalakan televisi.

.

.

Sungyeol berteriak frustasi ketika melihat kearah bawah dari jendela kamar nya dan melihat sekumpulan orang berbaju hitam sudah berdiri dan berjaga jaga disekitar rumah nya.

"arghhh! Dasar Tuan Bangka! " teriaknya. Padahal beberapa saat lalu ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk lompat dan lari melalui balkon kamar nya. namun sepertinya hal seperti itu sudah diantisipasi oleh ayah nya dan memasang beberapa penjaga disana.

"sekarang aku sudah benar2 terkurung disini. " desis Sungyeol. ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 12.00. hal itu semakin membuat Sungyeol kesal. Ia meraih ponsel nya dan mencari nomor Sunggyu dengan cepat. Ia mengirim pesan bahwa ia tak bisa pergi dengan pria itu sambil menambahkan beberapa emoticon sedih. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menerima balasan.

" _tak apa. Lagipula aku juga sedikit demam hari ini. ._ "

Sungyeol menarik nafas nya lega. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya keatas ranjang sambil mengetik nomor seseorang.

"halo. . "

Suara datar itu membuat Sungyeol berubah menjadi sedikit bersemangat.

"Myungie. .apa yang sedang kau lakukan? " tanya Sungyeol.

"hanya menonton Tv. .bagaimana dengan mu? "

"tak ada. Hanya sedang terkurung dalam sangkar. .apa kau sedang sibuk sekarang? Bunyi apa itu? " tanya Sungyeol dengan nada heran ketika mendengar bunyi suara pecah diseberang sana.

"ah tak ada. Hanya seekor kucing menjatuhkan vas bunga ku. Aku akan membersihkan nya sebentar. "

"hmm. Berhati2lah. Kaca nya dapat mengenai jari mu. . "

Sungyeol mendengar nada menggumam sebelum kemudian memutuskan percakapan nya.

Ia memandang keluar jendela yang tepat berhadapan dengan kamar Myung Soo.

Sesaat kemudian ponsel pria tinggi itu kembali bergetar dan memunculkan nama Myung Soo disana.

"wae.? " tanya Sungyeol. disana ia mendengar Myung Soo berdehem sebelum memulai kalimatnya.

"dengarkan ini. Ini khusus untuk mu. " ujarnya. Sungyeol mengerutkan dahi nya sebelum kemudian tersenyum senang mengetahui maksud kata2 Myung Soo barusan. Pria tampan tanpa ia duga sama sekali mengambil take dan mulai menyanyi dengan suaranya yang Sungyeol nilai cukup bagus.

"bagaimana? Kau menyukai nya? " tanya Myung Soo setelah ia menyelesaikan lagu nya. Sungyeol mengangguk.

"emh. Aku tak menduga kau sangat hebat dalam bernyanyi. . "

Sungyeol dapat mendengar tawa kecil dari seberang sana.

"apa kau ingin jalan2 dengan ku? "

"mwo? Ah. Aku ingin sekali, tapi seperti yang ku katakan, aku sedang di kurung di rumah. "

"benarkah? Lalu bagaimana aku bisa ada didepan kamar mu sekarang? "

"mwo? " tanya Sungyeol tak percaya dengan kalimat yang seperti guarauan itu.

"kau bercanda. . "

Tok Tok Tok!

Sungyeol serta merta mengalihkan pandangan nya pada ketukan yang terdengar dari pintu kamar nya.

"itu. .bukan benar2 diri mu kan? " desis Sungyeol.

Myung Soo hanya membisu, membuat Sungyeol semakin penasaran dengan orang yang ada didepan kamar nya. dengan cepat Sungyeol membuka pintu kamar nya.

"ba-bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? "

Sungyeol membulatkan matanya ketika melihat orang yang berdiri didepan kamar nya benar2 Kim Myung Soo. Pria dingin itu sedang memegang ponsel ditangannya.

"annyeong. . " sapa pria tampan itu dengan nada datar. Sungyeol bahkan nyaris menjatuhkan ponsel nya.

"bagaimana. .bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? "

Myung Soo menyunggingkan senyum dibibir nya. ia mendorong tubuh Sungyeol hingga ia bisa masuk kedalam dengan santai.

"kajja. .kita pergi jalan2. . " seru Myung Soo tanpa menjawab sedikitpun pertanyaan2 Sungyeol.

"jalan2. .kemana? "

Myung Soo bergerak perlahan hingga tubuhnya melekat dengan tubuh Sungyeol.

"wae. .wae? apa yang ingin kau lakukan? " tanya Sungyeol dengan ekspresi gugup.

"ayo kita jalan2. .ke surga. . " ucap Myung Soo dingin. Sungyeol bahkan harus mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Myung Soo yang bernada menyeramkan itu.

"apa yang. .kau kata. .kan. . "

Tubuh Sungyeol luruh kebawah setelah Myung Soo tanpa terduga dengan cepat menekan syaraf yang ada dibagian belakang leher pria tinggi itu.

Myung Soo dengan sigap menopang tubuh Sungyeol yang terjatuh dan menggendong nya dengan mudah menuju kebawah ruangan.

Dibawah ruangan sama sekali tak terduga, bergeletak sekitar 20 orang disana dalam keadaan pingsan. Myung Soo bergerak dengan tenang.

Setelah keluar dari bangunan besar itu, Myung Soo menarik ponsel Sungyeol dan menjatuhkan nya ke lantai. Dengan sekali injak ponsel itu hancur. Kemudian ia mengambil ponsel milik nya sendiri.

"target sudah ada ditangan ku. Persiapkan semuanya sekarang. "

Setelah berkata demikian Myung Soo bergerak menuju ke dalam mobil yang berhenti didepan gedung dan memasukinya. Didalam mobil yang bergerak cepat Myung Soo terus memeluk tubuh pingsan Sungyeol.

" _aku akan melindungi tuan Muda. .apapun yang terjadi. ._ "

.

.

xXx

 **Day 3-**

Sungyeol menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Sesaat kemudian matanya terbuka dan seberkas cahaya menembus kornea nya dan memaksa nya berkedip beberapa kali. Ia mengedarkan matanya kepenjuru ruangan dan menyadari bahwa ia berada disuatu tempat yang sama sekali asing bagi nya.

"dimana aku? " desis nya. kepalanya yang berdenyut membuatnya semakin kesulitan untuk mengingat kejadian yang terjadi pada nya.

"kau sudah bangun? "

Sungyeol mengalihkan pandangan nya dan melihat Myung Soo sedang berdiri dipinggir ruangan, didepan jendela yang terbuka.

"Myungie. .dimana kita? " tanya nya. Myung Soo tersenyum kecil. Ia mendekati pria tinggi itu dan mengecup kening nya secara kilat.

"di busan. . "

Kalimat yang dikatakan Myung Soo serta merta membuat Sungyeol berdecit tak percaya. Ia mendorong tubuh pria didepannya itu dan bergerak menuju jendela yang terbuka. Sontak matanya mengerjap tak percaya ketika sambaran angin menghembus wajah nya. dan pemandangan pantai menjadi panorama pertama yang ia lihat.

"kau pasti bercanda. . " desis Sungyeol.

"apa yang kau lihat adalah gurauan? " tanya Myung Soo sambil mendekap tubuh Sungyeol dari belakang.

"bagaimana mungkin? " tanya Sungyeol tanpa peduli dengan pertanyaan untuknya.

"aku menculik mu. . " ucap Myung Soo santai sambil menyusupkan wajah nya pada leher Sungyeol.

"tapi bagaimana. .penjaga ayahku. . "

"kekuatan cinta mu membuat ku menjadi hebat. .dan disinilah kita. . " ujar Myung Soo lagi. Sungyeol yang mendengar hal itu mau tak mau tersipu juga.

"kajja. .sarapan sudah siap. Aku bisa mendengar suara perut mu. . "

Telinga Sungyeol lantas memerah ketika mendengar hal itu. tapi harus ia akui, perutnya sudah meronta ronta sekarang. Ia kemudian menuruti tarikan tangan Myung Soo menuju keluar ruangan.

.

.

Sungyeol mengedarkan pandangannya dengan takut. Di ruang makan itu terdapat beberapa orang pria dengan jas hitam dan bertampang garang. Sungyeol menahan gerakan Myung Soo namun pria itu seolah tak merasa takut dan terus menarik nya menuju meja makan.

"Myungie. .siapa mereka? " tanya Sungyeol dengan nada takut. Sementara Myung Soo hanya menyeringai kecil dan melepaskan tangan Sungyeol dari lengan nya. ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk disana, tangannya membuat isyarat agar Sungyeol duduk disamping nya. Sungyeol hanya menuruti pria itu, dengan cepat ia mengambil posisi disamping Myung Soo dan seorang pria berambut panjang dengan luka codet disebelah nya.

"selamat datang Sungyeol. . " sapa seorang pria diujung meja makan. Bisa Sungyeol tebak pria dengan tubuh tinggi besar dan berambut cepak itu adalah pemimpin ruangan itu. Sungyeol menganggukkan kepala nya dengan mata menunduk kebawah. Tangannya sejak tadi meremas kemeja Myung Soo.

"ah. Maaf kalau bersikap tidak sopan. Nama ku Ji Kwang, sandi ku M, Kami adalah relasi kerja Myung Soo, atau biasa kami panggil L ini. Kami mendengar hari ini adalah ulang tahun mu. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk membuat sedikit kejutan. "

Sungyeol mengernyitkan alis nya. ia sama sekali lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 18. Ia memandang ke arah Myung Soo dengan pandangan takjub, tak mengira pria dingin itu mengetahui hari ulang tahun nya. sementara Myung Soo yang ditatap hanya memandang datar pada menu ditengah ruangan.

"nah. Ayo kita rayakan hari ulang tahun mu. Aku sangat menyukai hal seperti ini. Apalagi ini adalah hari ulang tahun terakhir mu. "

"apa. .apa maksud mu? " tanya Sungyeol ketika mendengar akhir kalimat pria diujung meja makan itu.

"wah. .sepertinya kau lugu sekali dan belum mengetahui nya ya? L, kau suka sekali mempermainkan orang lain. "

Pandangan Sungyeol beralih pada Myung Soo. Pria itu masih tak bergeming dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Myung Soo. .katakan apa maksud perkataan nya. . " tanya Sungyeol. ia menarik tangan Myung Soo hingga pria itu sedikit tersentak.

"Myungie! Jawab aku. .mengapa kau hanya diam? " desak Sungyeol lagi.

Myung Soo mengalihkan wajahnya. "aku tak pernah tau kau sebodoh ini. Artinya adalah. .kau akan mati. " jawab Myung Soo datar.

"apa? " Sungyeol seolah disambar petir mendengar kalimat penjelasan Myung Soo barusan. Ia menyunggingkan senyum nya.

"kau bercanda kan? Ini hanya kejutan ulang tahun ku kan? Katakan kau berbohong Myungie. . "

"kau terlalu polos Sungyeol. dan terlalu mudah percaya pada orang lain. "

"kau terlalu lugu Sungyeol. kau bahkan tak tau dia telah menghabisi ayah mu dan semua penghuni rumah mu. " ujar Ji Kwang menimpali dan disambut dengan gelak tawa seluruh orang yang ada diruangan kecuali Myung Soo yang hanya menyeringai kecil. Pria dingin itu mengambil gelas yang berisi wine dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"dan dia juga percaya. Aku mencintai nya. " ujar Myung Soo dan kembali disambut gelak tawa yang riuh. Sungyeol mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Myung Soo padanya. Sungyeol berdiri.

"jadi kau hanya berpura2? " seru nya sengit. Myung Soo berdecak kecil. Ia menganggukkan kepala nya. hal itu cukup membuat emosi Sungyeol memuncak. Ia melayangkan tamparan nya pada pipi pria tampan itu.

Plakk!

Semua yang hadir disana berseru riuh. Sementara Myung Soo hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengusap pipi nya yang memerah. Melihat hal itu Sungyeol kembali melayangkan tangan nya, namun kali ini berusaha meninju wajah Myung Soo dengan telak.

Tap!

Myung Soo dengan tepat menahan pukulan Sungyeol dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan itu menggenggam tangan Sungyeol dengan kuat dan lebih tepat disebut dengan meremas nya. tenaga Myung Soo yang teramat kuat membuat Sungyeol meringis. Tangannya seolah remuk.

"jangan mengira aku akan berbelas kasih pada mu. Yeollie. "

"jangan menyebut nama ku dengan mulut busuk mu! " hentak Sungyeol dengan berani. Kemarahan yang terkumpul dikepala nya seolah menimbun rasa takutnya sendiri.

Myung Soo berdecak kecil. Dengan sekali kelebat, tangan kanan nya sudah memukul telak perut Sungyeol. membuat pria tinggi itu terhenyak dan nyaris memuntahkan isi perut nya. sedetik kemudian Sungyeol kehilangan kesadaran dirinya.

"bawa dia. . " ucap Myung Soo dan dua orang disamping nya bergerak menarik Sungyeol menuju keluar ruangan. Dua pria itu memasukkan Sungyeol dengan paksa kedalam kamar sebelumnya dan mengunci nya dari luar.

.

.

Sungyeol memaksa membuka matanya yang terasa berat. ia meraba perutnya yang terasa sakit. Matanya mengerjap beberapa saat untuk membiasakan dirinya. Kepalanya dengan cepat mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi pada nya beberapa saat lalu. Dengan refleks Sungyeol bangkit dari tempatnya, matanya melihat kearah luar dari ventilasi dijendela dan menyadari bahwa hari sudah gelap gulita. Telinga nya sama sekali tak mendengar sedikitpun suara dari arah luar. Ia bergegas mendekati pintu dan hei, pintu itu sama sekali tak terkunci. Dengan hati2 Sungyeol memutar handle dan melongok keadaan diluar. Sepi dan gelap. Suasana temaram menambah kesuraman kondisi ruangan itu. dengan berjingkat2 Sungyeol memutuskan untuk keluar. Sebelum keluar ia masih sempat menarik sebuah topi rajut dan memakainya. Ia kemudian menelusuri koridor dan menemukan pintu keluar dengan mudah. Sebelum memutar handle pintu ia menyempatkan untuk melihat situasi terlebih dahulu. Setelah yakin ia sendirian disana, Sungyeol melangkah keluar dengan perlahan.

Sesampai nya diluar Sungyeol segera berlari dengan cepat. Ia tak memperdulikan kakinya yang tak memakai alas dan tergores beberapa kerikil tajam.

Setelah beberapa lama berlari tanpa arah Sungyeol merutuki nasib nya dan menyadari ia sama sekali tak menemukan jalan keluar. Kemanapun ia berlari hanya ada pepohonan dan sungai kecil. Namun bukan Sungyeol nama nya jika ia hanya diam dan tak berbuat sesuatu. Meskipun merasa sia2 ia terus berlari tanpa arah. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti didepan sebuah lembah landai yang cukup dalam. Ia menjambak rambutnya karena frustasi memikirkan nasib nya.

"apa kau sudah puas berlari? " suara itu membuyarkan harapan Sungyeol. ketika berbalik ia melihat Myung Soo sudah berdiri disana.

"jadi semua ini hanya tipuan ? " lirih Sungyeol. tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ia tahan. Ia mendelik ketika melihat Myung Soo menarik sebuah benda hitam yang ia yakini adalah sebuah pistol.

"mian, seeprtinya aku terlalu menghayati peran ku. . " ujar Myung Soo. Ia mengacungkan pistolnya tepat kearah kepala Sungyeol.

"wae? mengapa kau melakukan ini? "

Myung Soo membisu.

"jawab aku Myung Soo! " teriak Sungyeol sambil berusaha menerjang kearah Myung Soo.

Dorr!

"ughhh. . " gerakan Sungyeol terhenti ketika sebuah peluru menembus bahu kanan nya. rasa sakit dengan cepat menjalar. Membuat Sungyeol terbungkuk untuk menahan rasa sakit yang tak terhingga itu.

"selamat tinggal. .Lee Sungyeol. " ucap Myung Soo. Sungyeol membeliak kan matanya, ketika Myung Soo menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan sebuah peluru melesat cepat kearah kepala Sungyeol. waktu seolah terhenti ketika rasa nyeri menyeruak dikepala Sungyeol, matanya mengabur, darah mengalir dari pelipis nya. semua kenangan seolah melesat didepan mata Sungyeol, menampilkan kenangan2 bahagia yang ternyata hanya sebuah ilusi.

Tubuh Sungyeol ambruk. Matanya nyalang menatap atap malam yang berkilauan. Seolah bintang2 itu sedang menunduk sendu menangisi nasib malang nya.

Sedetik kemudian Sungyeol kehilangan kesadaran nya.

Seorang pria mendekat dari kegelapan dan memegang bahu Myung Soo. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum nya.

"kau melakukan nya dengan baik. Ji Kwang. Periksa dia. "

Pria yang bernama Ji Kwang tiba2 keluar dari persembunyian nya dan mendekat kearah tubuh Sungyeol. ia meraba urat nadi dileher Sungyeol dan mendekatkan telinga nya ke dada Sungyeol.

"dia sudah mati. . " ujar nya yakin. Pria misterius disebelah Myung Soo terkekeh pelan. Ia menepuk2 pundak Myung Soo dan melangkah pergi. Ji Kwang bergerak mengikuti, ketika ia berselisih dengan Myung Soo ia menghentikan langkah nya.

"tugas mu sudah selesai. Kembali lah ke markas. " ujar nya kemudian berlari kearah belakang. Myung Soo mengangguk pelan. Ia mendekati tubuh Sungyeol dan berjongkok disamping nya. tangannya mengusap topi rajut Sungyeol dan menatap wajah pria tinggi itu.

"semua sudah selesai tuan muda. .dengan begini. Kau terbebas dari semuanya. "

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Myung Soo melangkah pergi. Setelah agak jauh, ia menarik ponsel nya. ia mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinga nya.

"bergerak sekarang. . "

.

.

 **TBC-**

 **Yuhuu! Selesai! :v jangan lemparin ane karena Sungyeol ane buat mati T_T ane juga berat ngelakuin semua ini T_T :v**

 **maaf chapter ini lama karena laptop ane sempat error kemaren, jadi tertunda dah -_-**

 **Ane usahakan chapter 6 segera meluncur ^_^**

 **Akhir kata sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **SECRET**

 **Chapter : Chapter 6**

 **Thanks buat komen2 yang udah masuk di Chapter2 sebelumnya atau ke inbox saya, komen kalian menguatkan saya ? :D dalam mengetik dan mencari ide lagi. Oke lanjut. .!**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

 **Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

 **SECRET**

Genre : Romance,Action

Boys x Boys

Cast : Infinite

R&R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

 **xXx**

.

.

 **2005-**

Bocah kecil itu mendekap kedua lututnya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Sementara kebisuan menghantui setiap sudut ruangan yang temaram. Sudah 2 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, namun ia sama sekali tak bisa menghilangkan wajah putus asa ayah nya saat terakhir kali ia melihat pria itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Dan itu terjadi tepat didepan matanya. Seorang bocah berusia 10 tahun yang sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa ayahnya harus mati dengan cara mengenaskan seperti itu. selama 2 tahun itu pula, ia berkutat pada bayangan2 mengerikan dikepalanya. Perutnya sama sekali tak berselera makan. Sesekali ia hanya memakan roti tawar dan akan menangis karena ayahnya sangat menggemari roti tawar yang dicelupkan pada kopi. Kondisi itu membuat tubuhnya semakin kurus dan tak terawat. Bahkan ia tak akan mandi jika Nyonya Gong tak menarik nya dan memandikan nya. wanita paruh baya itu lah yang menggantikan posisi ayah nya. mengurus pakaian dan kebutuhan nya sehari hari. Dan Tuan Lee sang pemilik rumah juga selalu memenuhi kebutuhan2 nya. entah karena kasihan atau perasaan menyesal telah merenggut nyawa seorang ayah didepan anak nya.

Krieett.

Pintu besar berwarna cokelat kehitaman itu terbuka. Myung Soo sama sekali tak mengacuhkan nya. ia masih menundukkan kepala nya dan mengira itu adalah Nyonya Gong atau pelayan yang diutus tuan Lee.

"Hyung. . "

Myung Soo mengangkat kepala nya dengan tak percaya. Didepan nya berdiri anak pemilik rumah besar itu. Lee Sungyeol.

"Hyung. .mengapa kau mengurung diri saja? aku. .aku merindukan mu. . " ucap Sungyeol kecil. Sejak ia kembali dari sekolah 2 tahun lalu, ia kehilangan anak laki2 yang sudah seperti kakak nya itu. myung Soo sama sekali tak pernah menegur nya lagi. Tak pernah mengajak nya bermain lagi. Bahkan untuk menoleh padanya pun Myung Soo seolah enggan.

"Hyung. .hari ini aku akan berangkat sekolah. Ini tahun pertama ku masuk SD. Aku berharap Hyung mengantar ku seperti dulu. . "

"pergilah tuan Muda. .kau tak seharusnya ada disini. "

Sungyeol mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mendekat kearah Myung soo dan duduk disamping nya.

"wae? apa Hyung membenci ku? Kau tak pernah sekalipun lagi menemui ku. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan yang membuat mu marah? Wae hyung? Kenapa kau berubah.? " cecar Sungyeol dengan pertanyaan cerewet nya. tangannya menarik2 baju Myung Soo hingga bocah itu mendelik kasar. ia mengibaskan tangan nya dengan kesal.

"apa yang kau lakukan! " serunya dengan nada menghentak. Sungyeol bahkan sampai terkejut dan dengan refleks melepaskan tangannya dari Myung Soo. Ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat Myung Soo semarah itu padanya. Wajah Sungyeol memanas. Ia tak bisa menahan desakan air mata yang memaksa keluar. Myung Soo seolah tersadar dan menyesali kesalahan nya. ia tak seharusnya memarahi Sungyeol yang sama sekali tak mengetahui apa2.

"mianhae. .tapi sebaiknya tuan Muda pergi. Atau tuan muda akan terlambat. "

Sungyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berdiri dan melangkah keluar. Didepan pintu ia sempat berbalik dan melihat Myung Soo yang mengekori langkah nya.

"aku berangkat dulu. .Hyung. . " ucap nya. Myung Soo hanya mengangguk tipis sebelum kemudian Sungyeol menghilang dibalik pintu.

Myung Soo kembali pada kebiasaan nya. memandangi langit dari balik jendela nya. kesepian yang ia rasa semakin menyiksa ketika ia melihat bayangan2 kenangan bersama ayah nya yang berkelebat cepat. Air matanya kembali mengalir deras. Menangisi sang nasib, yang sama sekali tanpa ampun, meremuk kan hati nya.

.

.

Kriettttt!

Pintu besar itu kembali terbuka, membuat Myung Soo yang nyaris terlelap setelah menangis beberapa jam lalu terbangun. Dia melihat Nyonya Gong berdiri disana dengan ekspresi cemas yang terlihat jelas. Belum sempat Myung Soo membuka mulutnya nyonya Gong sudah mendahului kalimat nya.

"ganti pakaian mu. Kita akan ke RS. Tuan muda dan nyonya besar mengalami kecelakaan. "

Seolah disengat ribuan volt listrik, Myung Soo lantas terbangun dari posisi nya. kepalanya nyeri. rasa cemas dan takut menghantuinya dengan hebat. Dengan tubuh gemetar ia menarik jaket nya. berlari mengikuti gerakan nyonya Gong. Dipikiran nya hanya ada rasa khawatir dengan kondisi Sungyeol.

.

.

"kondisi mereka kritis. . "

.

.

"tuan besar! Tenangkan diri anda. tuan besar saya mohon. "

.

.

"Hyung. . "

.

.

Orang pertama yang Sungyeol lihat adalah Myung Soo. Bocah laki2 itu menatapnya dengan cemas. Namun akhirnya bibirnya tersenyum lega.

"tuan Besar! Tuan muda sudah sadar! " teriaknya sambil hendak keluar. Namun Sungyeol sudah lebih dulu menarik tangan nya.

"Hyung. .aku takut. .jangan pergi Hyung. . " lirih nya. Myung Soo membalik kan tubuhnya dan kembali duduk disamping pembaringan Sungyeol. ia mengusap kepala Sungyeol dengan lembut.

"nde. .Hyung akan disini bersama tuan muda. . "

.

.

xXx

 **2015-**

.

.

Woo Hyun melirik pada spion mobil dan melihat dua mobil type audi hitam mengikuti mereka dibelakang. Pria tampan itu mendengus kecil. Ia mendorong tubuh Sunggyu menjauh dari nya. membuat pria bermata sipit itu terhenyak.

"ada apa dengan mu? " tanya Sunggyu kesal. Ia masih belum mempercayai apa yang terjadi pada rumah nya beberapa saat lalu.

Woo Hyun berdecak kesal. Ia menarik sebuah kantung dari balik jok mobil dan membuka nya. sontak Sunggyu mendelik ngeri ketika melihat isi kantung hitam itu adalah beberapa senjata otomatis, bahkan terdapat Shot Gun disana.

"apa ini? Sejak kapan kau memiliki ini? " seru Sunggyu ketakutan. Woo Hyun mendorong dahi Sunggyu dengan jari nya.

"hentikan sandiwara ini. Sudah tidak lucu lagi. Lagipula mereka sudah tau peran mu. "

"mwo? Apa maksud mu? Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucap kan. " balas Sunggyu dengan nada sewot nya. Woo Hyun mendesah kesal. Ia menarik pistol otomatis dan mengangsurkannya pada Sunggyu. Pria itu menggelengkan kepala nya menolak uluran Woo Hyun. Woo Hyun menepuk dahi Sunggyu sekali lagi namun kali ini cukup keras.

"hentikan itu. kau sama sekali tak manis dengan ekspresi mu itu. sekarang bantu aku atau kau mau diam saja disini. Aku juga mampu membereskan mereka sendirian. " ucap Woo Hyun sambil melirik spion lagi. Sunggyu ikut melirik kearah tatapan Woo Hyun dan mengerti dengan maksud pria itu.

"baiklah. Lagipula aku juga sudah lelah bersandiwara dengan mu. "

Woo Hyun mendengus lagi. Sunggyu menerima pistol otomatis itu.

"ahjussi. .buka atap mobil nya. " ucap Sunggyu. Pria yang menjadi supir mereka itu mengangguk paham. Ia menekan tombol untuk membuka atap mobil. Sementara Woo Hyun menurunkan kaca mobil disamping nya.

"kau siap? Hati2 atau kau akan mati sia2 "peringat Woo Hyun. Sunggyu membesarkan matanya.

"kau terlalu menyepelekan ku Nam Woo Hyun. " balas nya kesal. Dengan cepat ia membuang pistol ditangan nya dan menarik Shot Gun. Dengan gerakan kilat pula pria dengan mata sipit itu berdiri dan mengeluarkan separuh tubuhnya melalui atap mobil yang terbuka.

"anyyeongg. . " seru nya pada mobil dibelakang mereka. Dua mobil dibelakang yang melihat senjata ditangan Sunggyu bergerak melambat dan berusaha keluar dari jangkauan. Hal itu membuat Sunggyu tertawa senang. Ia membidik mobil dibelakang dengan cermat.

Duaarrrrr!

Sedetik kemudian ban mobil yang mengikuti mereka hancur. Membuat mobil audi itu oleng dan kehilangan arah dan menabrak pembatas jalan.

"sisanya untuk mu. " ujar Sunggyu malas. Woo Hyun mengangguk. Ia melihat mobil kedua melaju dengan cepat. Dan beberapa orang sudah mengeluarkan tangan mereka yang bersenjata.

Desing peluru melesat dan menghantam hancur spion depan mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Hujanan peluru juga menembus kaca belakang mobil dan membuat Woo Hyun dan Sunggyu merundukkan badan mereka agar tak terkena tembakan.

"sial! Kau terlalu lambat! "

Teriak Sunggyu. Saat itu Woo Hyun menjulurkan tubuh nya keluar.

Baku tembak terjadi seketika. Woo Hyun yang tak diduga memiliki kemampuan tembak yang hebat dalam mobil yang bergerak tak stabil. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka dapat bernafas lega setelah Woo Hyun berhasil menembak supir dan seseorang yang menjadi lawan tembak nya.

"cih. Aku kira kau sangat hebat. Nyatanya hanya segitu. " oceh Sunggyu dengan nada mengejek. Woo Hyun harus menahan emosi nya mendengar ucapan pedas dari pria sipit itu.

"terserah apa kata mu. Setidaknya aku lebih terhormat dibanding pencuri licik seperti mu. Kim Sunggyu. Oh. Atau kupanggil saja Sunshin? "

Sunggyu membeliak mendengar kode nama nya diucapkan dengan tepat oleh Woo Hyun.

"jadi dengan mengetahui julukan ku, kau merasa sudah lebih hebat dari ku, Nam Woo Hyun, agen FBI kesasar? " balas Sunggyu sengit. Kedua pria tampan itu saling memandang dengan sengit.

"hah. Aku tak pernah menyangka orang seperti mu bisa menjadi pencuri terhebat abad ini? Mungkin mereka hanya membual ketika memberikan julukan itu. "

"dasar pendek! Tata krama mu sependek tubuh mu. "

"apa kau bilang? Kau ingin mati ha? Aku bisa menjatuhkan mu dari mobil ini kalau kau mau"

"ah! Molla! " seru Sunggyu akhirnya. Mereka kemudian saling memandang kearah luar.

"sebenar nya. .sejak kapan kau mengetahui identitas ku? " tanya Sunggyu akhir nya setelah mereka terdiam beberapa lama. Woo Hyun berdehem pelan.

"saat pertama kali kerumah mu. Aku melihat mangkuk keramik tahun meiji ada di perabotan dapur mu. Apa kau gila? Benda semahal itu kau buat untuk makan ramen. "

Sunggyu nyaris terpekik geli ketika menyadari kebodohan nya.

"ya. Aku kira itu benda palsu. .jadi aku gunakan saja sebagai mangkuk ramen. " ujarnya santai, membuat Woo Hyun nyaris memukul kepala pria itu.

"lalu. .sejak kapan. .kau mengetahui identitas ku? " tanya Woo Hyun setengah berbisik.

"ehmm. .sejak masuk SMA. Saat itu aku tak sengaja mendengar mu menelpon seseorang. Sepertinya dia bos mu. "

"tunggu sebentar. .aku tak pernah menelpon bos ku kecuali aku berada. . " ucapan Woo Hyun terputus dan berganti rasa kesal yang hebat.

"jangan katakan kau mendengar ku menelpon saat aku berada dikamar ku? Dan kau sedang mncuri dirumah ku? Begitu? "

Sunggyu meringis2 ngeri melihat ekspresi Woo Hyun.

"hehe. Mian. Aku mendengar ayah mu menadah lukisan mahal, jd aku memutuskan untuk mencuri nya. dan tak sengaja melewati kamar mu dan mendengar percakapan mu. "

Wajah Woo Hyun sontak memerah.

"Kim Sunggyu. Kau dalam bahaya besar sekarang. " ucapnya berat yang disambut dengan ekspresi ngeri dari Sunggyu.

.

.

xXx

dua orang pria berpakaian serba hitam berjalan beriringan sambil mendorong sebuah Brankar mayat. Diatasnya terbaring sesosok tubuh kaku tertutup kain hitam. Pria tinggi dengan rambut pendek berwarna coklat tua itu sudah bisa dipastikan adalah Sungyeol. kepalanya yang menggunakan topi rajut nampak berbalut darah berwarna merah kehitam hitaman dan berbau amis. Sementara darah lain juga mengalir melalui luka di bahu nya. kedua pria itu mendorong brankar dengan sedikit bersiul sambil mengobrol satu sama lain. seolah tak melakukan sebuah hal yang salah.

"hei. .menurut mu apa yang dilakukan oleh orang ini hingga bos membunuh nya? " ucap pria berwajah tirus dan dingin. ada bercak putih di wajah nya. seperti luka bakar yang sudah mengelupas. Pria disamping nya menoleh. Ia membetulkan letak kacamata hitam nya.

"entahlah. Kabar yang aku dengar. Pria ini membawa sesuatu dalam tubuh nya. seperti sebuah benda yang sangat berharga. "

"menyembunyikan sesuatu didalam tubuh bukanlah pekerjaan mudah. Dan pasti mengandung resiko tinggi. Siapa pria ini? Sampai2, bos harus membayar seorang pembunuh bernama L itu. "

"entahlah. Itu bukan urusan kita. Yang pasti kita hanya bawahan yang harus melaksanakan perintah bos. "

Pria dengan luka bakar mengangguk tipis. Mereka kembali mendorong tubuh Sungyeol hingga memasuki sebuah ruangan. Didalam ruangan itu terdapat peralatan seperti dalam ruang ICU rumah sakit dan sebuah mesih pendingin.

Kedua pria itu menghentikan gerakan brankar dan mengangkat tubuh Sungyeol keatas ranjang ditengah ruangan. Setelah melakukan itu mereka bergegas keluar. Berselang beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kembali terbuka dan terlihat beberapa orang memasuki ruangan. Mereka berjumlah 5 orang dengan pakaian serba hijau dan mengenakan masker.

"persiapkan operasi nya. " ujar orang pertama yang dapat dipastikan merupakan pimpinan dari kelima orang tersebut. Keempat orang lainnya yang merupakan 2 orang laki laki dan 2 orang perempuan itu mengangguk cepat. Mereka mulai mempersiapkan alat2 untuk operasi.

"buka pakaian nya. "

Wanita yang diperintah mengangguk. Ia menggunting pakaian Sungyeol hingga tubuh pria itu terbuka. Terlihat luka berlubang dibagian bahu nya akibat peluru yang menembus nya.

"disini. Mereka menyimpan nya disini. " ucap pria pemimpin. Keempat orang lain nya memperhatikan pada garis yang ada di perut Sungyeol dan mengangguk paham. wanita dengan rambut panjang yang ditengah mengambil pisau bedah dan hendak menggores perut Sungyeol untuk membuka luka gores itu.

Tap!

Belum sempat hal itu dilakukan tiba2 tangan Sungyeol bergerak dan menangkap tangan si wanita. Membuat wanita itu terkejut dan menjatuhkan pisau nya. dengan gerakan tak terduga tangan Sungyeol menangkap pisau bedah itu dan mengayunkan nya pada paha pria disebelah nya.

Crass!

Darah membuncah dari luka yang cukup lebar itu.

"arghhhh! "

Belum habis keterkejutan mereka, Sungyeol sontak membuka matanya. Dengan gerakan melompat pria tinggi itu melompat turun dari ranjang. Bergerak seperti mamalia terluka, ia melayangkan tinju dan tendangan nya pada dua pria yang mencoba menusuk nya dengan gunting. Kedua pria itu kontan terjajar dan jatuh pingsan.

Wuss!

Sungyeol merundukkan tubuhnya dengan sigap ketika dua wanita yang sejak tadi diam memandangi pertarungan bergerak cepat dengan masing2 pisau ditangan mereka. Berkelebat cepat kearah wajah dan tubuh Sungyeol.

"ughh! Aghh! " kedua wanita itu terjajar kebelakang ketika Sungyeol tanpa ampun melayangkan pukulan keperut dan mengecoh gerakan mereka hingga kedua nya jatuh terjengkang kedepan.

"maaf. .aku tak suka melukai wanita. Tapi kalian memaksa. " desis Sungyeol ketika kedua wanita itu mengambil kuda kuda menyerang.

"jangan banyak bicara! Kali ini kami akan membuat mu mati seutuh nya! " teriak wanita dengan potongan rambut Bob dan mata bulat. Ia terlihat sangat kejam dengan suara lantang nya. wanita itu mengedipkan matanya pada rekan nya, seolah mengerti, kedua wanita itu kembali melakukan serangan mendadak dengan arah serangan yang cukup mematikan.

Brukk!

Kedua nya terjatuh dalam kondisi terjatuh ketika Sungyeol dengan santai menyemprotkan sesuatu dari botol kecil yang tiba2 ada ditangan nya.

"ah. .akhirnya semprotan bius ini berguna juga. aku harus berterimaksih pada Hoya. "

Ujar Sungyeol. setelah berkata demikian, ia mendekati pria yang sedang berusaha merangkak dengan luka lebar dipaha nya.

"aku memotong arteri mu. Kau akan kesulitan berjalan setelah ini. Mungkin juga lumpuh. " ucap Sungyeol tenang. Pria itu mendelik mendengar ucapan Sungyeol. dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan Sungyeol.

"bagaimana bisa. .bukankah kau sudah mati? " desis pria itu. ia menyandarkan tubuh nya pada sudut ruangan. Sungyeol mendengus pelan.

"ya. Aku sudah mati. Dan sekarang sudah jadi hantu. Apa tidak boleh? "

Pria itu membeliak kesal. Kalau saja kaki nya bisa digerakkan, ia akan menyerang Sungyeol sekuat tenaga. Namun kondisi nya memaksa ia untuk tetap duduk diam.

"hei dokter gadungan. Tunjukkan pada ku dimana ruang kontrol nya? "

"cih. Aku tak akan memberitahu mu. "

"aku memaksa. " ujar Sungyeol lagi dengan nada pelan. Pria itu menunjukkan wajah beringas nya pada sikap tenang Sungyeol. ia bahkan meludah kelantai.

"mati pun aku tak akan memberitahu mu. "

Sungyeol tertawa kecil.

"baiklah kalau kau memaksa. " ucapnya. Sedetik kemudian tangan nya bergerak cepat menusuk kearah tenggorokan pria terluka itu.

"arhhhhkk! " teriak nya kesakitan. Ia hendak memaki Sungyeol, namun tak sedikit pun suara nya keluar.

"aku sudah memasukkan racun kedalam tenggorokan mu dengan jari ku. Kau akan mati dengan tenggorokan hancur beberapa menit lagi. Nikmati waktu terakhir mu. Sementara aku akan mencari dimana ruangan itu. "

Setelah berkata begitu Sungyeol menarik pakaian hijau yang digunakan pria itu. memakainya dengan santai sekaligus dengan masker nya lalu melangkah keluar dengan mulut bersiul siul.

.

.

xXx

pria dengan name tag Lee Howon itu menggigit2 kuku tangan nya. siapa pun yang melihat wajah nya akan dapat menangkap ekspresi cemas dari wajah pria yang cukup tampan itu. matanya berkali kali menatap dengan fokus pada layar komputer sejak beberapa jam lalu.

"hei. Jangan terlalu serius. Bisa2 kau pingsan didepan komputer mu. " ujar seorang pria dibelakang nya.

Tanpa menoleh pada orang tersebut Howon bahkan sudah dapat mengenali nya dengan baik.

"aku hanya cemas. Sungyeol sejak tadi belum menampakkan wujud nya. " ucap Howon sambil kembali memfokuskan matanya.

Pria berambut lebat itu mendekat pada Howon dan menepuk bahu nya.

"tenanglah. Sungyeol bukan pria selemah itu. kau bahkan tau dia sangat hebat dibanding 10 agen lain nya. " ucap pria dengan name tag Jang Dong Woo itu.

"ia hanya saja. . " Howon atau yang biasa dipanggil Hoya itu menghentikan kalimat nya. matanya melihat pada pria tampan dengan wajah cemas yang sedang berlari lari menuju mereka.

"bagaimana? Apakah sudah ada pergerakan dari Yeollie? " tanya pria yang ternyata Kim Myung Soo itu.

Hoya menggelengkan kepala nya.

"mungkin dia ketauan dan mereka membunuh nya. " ucap Dong Woo menimpali. Namun ia harus membayar kalimat iseng nya dengan jitakan mesra yang ia terima dari Myung Soo.

"signal terdeteksi! " seru Hoya semangat. Kedua pria dibelakang nya menoleh pada layar komputer dan melihat sebuah titik merah bergerak perlahan disana.

"yes! Sudah kuduga dia akan berhasil. " ujar Myung Soo.

"oh. Dia menyambungkan ke portal dan menghubungi ke markas. " ucap Hoya lagi. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum miris dan menyerahkan earphone nya pada myung Soo.

"ini untuk mu. . " lirih nya. Myung Soo dengan semangat menyambut earphone itu dan memakai nya dengan segera.

"yeollie. .kau ba. . "

"HYAAA! KIM MYUNG SOO! MENGAPA KAU MENEMBAK BAHU KU! APA KAU GILAA! KAU INGIN AKU MATI HA! "

"mian mian. .mianhae. .aku tak sengaja. Kau tiba2 berteriak dan melompat kearah ku. Aku jadi kaget dan tak sengaja menekan pelatuk nya. " ujar Myung Soo gugup dengan nada menyesal.

"HYAAA! KIM MYUNG SOO PAYAH! LIHAT SAJA! AKU AKAN MEMUKUL KEPALA MU SAMPAI 100 KALI SAAT AKU KEMBALI! DAN JANGAN HARAP KAU DAPAT JATAH MAKAN MALAM! "

"mian sayang. .jangan marah. Aku akan memijat kaki mu sampai rumah. Oke oke? Atau. Aku akan membelikan sepatu yang kau lihat kemarin. Jebal. Maafkan aku. " ucap Myung Soo memelas. Dong Woo dan Hoya nyaris memuntahkan isi perut mereka melihat adegan itu. Myung Soo merupakan agen nomor satu mereka dan terkenal karena sikap dingin dan kegalakan nya. pria itu bahkan beberapa kali memasuki sarang teroris di taliban dan afghanistan tanpa gentar sedikitpun dan kembali dengan selamat. Ia juga pernah menggagal kan rencana peledakan namsan tower oleh pria tua yang gila karena anak nya bunuh diri disana. Namun pria yang dikenal kejam dan galak itu akan luluh dan terlihat bodoh jika sudah berurusan dengan kekasih nya Lee Sungyeol. seorang agen intelegensi yang berada diurutan kedua setelah Myung Soo. Meskipun soal kemampuan, Myung Soo dua kali lipat dibandingkan Sungyeol. perbedaan mereka adalah, Sungyeol sangat ramah pada siapapun dan sangat cerewet pada Myung Soo. Ia bahkan berani menjewer telinga Myung Soo didepan umum. Orang2 di markas menyebutnya ibu malaikat maut.

"call! Aku mau dua pasang. Yang biru dan hitam. Juga sebuah ponsel baru. Aku menjatuhkan nya saat kau membius ku kemarin. "

"baiklah sayang. Sekarang, berhati hati lah disana. Nde. .aku mencintai mu musang kecil. "

Hoya menarik tempat sampah dan muntah dengan segera. Sementara Dong Woo berlari mencari toilet.

"pandu dia dengan baik. Jika dia gagal karena kesalahan instruksi mu. Aku akan mematahkan pergelangan tangan dan memastikan wajah mu harus operasi plastik. Kau mengerti? " ujar Myung Soo dingin, berubah 180 derajat dari beberapa detik lalu. Hoya menerima earphone yang diangsurkan Myung Soo dengan ekspresi merinding.

Myung Soo kemudian melangkah pergi dengan riang serta menyanyikan lagu2 kesukaan Sungyeol yang sontak membuat semua mata mendelik tak percaya pada nya dan kembali sibuk mencari tempat sampah masing masing.

.

.

xXx

.

.

Sunggyu berseru senang ketika melihat ibu nya duduk di sofa dan dalam kondisi baik baik saja. wanita paruh baya itu juga sama senang nya dengan anak tunggal nya itu. ia menyambut Sunggyu dengan memeluk nya dengan erat.

"aigooo. .anak ku sudah datang. Kau baik2 saja? " tanya Nyonya Kim cemas. Ia membolak balik kan tubuh Sunggyu dengan khawatir.

"eomma. .aku baik2 saja. " jawab Sunggyu menenangkan ibu nya.

"syukurlah. .eomma cemas sekali. Takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mu. "

Sunggyu menarik tangan ibu nya untuk duduk kesebuah sofa.

"eomma. Sebenar nya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa eomma disini? Ini rumah siapa? " cecar Sunggyu tak sabaran. Nyonya Kim menarik nafas nya.

"saat pulang dari pasar, dua org pria menarik eomma dengan tiba2. Untung saat itu tuan muda Woo Hyun datang, dan das das, eomma tak menyangka dia sehebat itu sampai bisa mengalahkan mereka dalam sekali pukul. " Nyonya Kim menjelaskan dengan semangat apa yang terjadi pada nya. seolah lupa nyawa nya sedang dalam bahaya beberapa waktu lalu.

"lalu. .apakah dia mengatakan mengapa mereka menghancurkan rumah kita hingga menjadi abu? "

Nyonya Kim mendekap mulutnya. Wanita itu merasa syok mendengar apa yang diucapkan anak nya itu.

"rumah kita hancur? Dasar penjahat kurang ajar. Aigoo. .dimana kita akan tinggal sekarang? "

"kalian bisa tinggal dirumah ini. . "

Ibu dan anak itu menoleh pada suara yang berasal dari belakang mereka. Nam Woo Hyun.

"maaf, aku tak punya banyak yang bisa ku sajikan. . " ucap Woo Hyun lagi sambil meletakkan nampan yang dibawa nya.

"terimakasih tuan Muda. " jawab Nyonya Kim dengan sopan. Sementara Sunggyu hanya melirik sedikit dan mengambil jus jeruk diatas nampan. Ia meminum nya dalam sekali teguk.

"jelaskan pada ku sekarang Nam Mesum. Apa yang sebenar nya terjadi? "

Woo Hyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar julukan baru dari Sunggyu untuk nya. meski begitu ia tetap mengambil posisi duduk didepan kedua orang itu.

"sebelumnya. .Gyu. apa misi mu? Mengapa kau ada di sekolah itu? bukankah sebelumnya kau sekolah di Art School international? "

"he. Mengapa kau bisa tau? Jangan katakan selama ini kau memata matai ku? Hemh? "

Woo Hyun menepuk dahinya sendiri menyadari kesalahan nya.

"astaga. Jadi benar? Aish. Aku jadi benar2 yakin kalau kau serius menyukai ku. "

"lupakan soal itu. katakan pada ku. Apa sebenar nya misi mu? "

Sunggyu menatap ibunya yang kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"misi ku adalah mencuri sesuatu dari mu. Nam Woo Hyun. " ucap Sunggyu dengan nada serius.

Woo Hyun menaikkan alis nya.

"mencuri? Mencuri apa? "

"Chrystal Heart. "

Woo Hyun mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan Sunggyu. Tanpa terduga ia menarik pistol dibalik pinggang nya dan menodongkan nya pada Sunggyu. Tepat pada saat itu Nyonya Kim berkelebat cepat mengarahkan kakinya ke pergelangan tangan Woo Hyun hingga pistol itu terjatuh. Sesaat Woo Hyun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan wanita paruh baya itu. hal itu menguntungkan Sunggyu yang dengan cepat menangkap pistol itu dan mengarahkan nya tepat didepan kepala Woo Hyun.

"kalian bukan pencuri biasa. Siapa kalian sebenar nya.? "

Dengan malas Sunggyu mengeluarkan sebuah logo yang ada didalam dompet nya.

"Harimao? "

"kami bukan anggota resmi. Kami hanya diminta melakukan tugas ini dengan imbalan kejahatan kami akan dihapus kalau kami berhasil. " Nyonya Kim menimpali.

Woo Hyun menghela nafas nya. ia tidak heran jika nama Harimao dibalik kedua orang itu. Harimao adalah kelompok rahasia bentukan president korea yang bergerak secara sembunyi2 dan sangat rahasia. Mereka jarang terlihat dan bergerak dibalik bayang2. Dan menggunakan tangan orang lain dengan imbalan serupa adalah kebiasaan kelompok itu.

"jangan salah sangka. Mereka menggunakan ku karena kebetulan aku mengenal mu dengan baik. "

"aku mengerti. Baiklah. Mari kita bicarakan ini baik2. " ucap Woo Hyun. Sunggyu mengangguk tipis. Ia menurunkan pistol nya dan mengambil posisi duduk dengan nyaman.

"baiklah. .apa kau dimana Chrystal Heart berada? "

Sunggyu tersenyum tipis.

.

.

xXx

.

.

"aku sudah di ruang kontrol. .lalu selanjut nya apa? "

"sambungkan aku dengan server mereka. Selanjutnya aku yang akan mengurus nya. "

Sungyeol mengangguk kan kepala nya. ia mengutak atik komputer didepan nya untuk beberapa saat.

"oke. Selanjutnya aku serahkan pada mu. "

"oke. Berhati hati lah keluar dari sana. Meskipun penjagaan didalam sudah kau atasi, penjagaan diluar masih cukup berbahaya. Myung Soo sudah disana menjemput mu. "

"Call! Oia sampaikan pada Dong Woo dia harus menepati janjinya membelikan ku ramyeon. "

"ck. Kalian ini, selalu bertaruh seperti anak kecil. Arasseo arasseo. Aku akan sampaikan pada nya. sebaiknya keluar sekarang. dan pastikan kau selamat. "

"nde. Dasar ibu tiri. " balas Sungyeol sambil melangkah keluar. Ia melihat tubuh2 yang berserakan dilantai. Setelah termangu sesaat Sungyeol kemudian mendekati salah satu pria yang pingsan yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam itu. Sungyeol melucuti nya dan memakai pakaian itu untuk nya. topi rajutnya ia turunkan sedikit sebelum kemudian melangkah keluar dengan tenang.

.

.

"kau sudah menemukan nya? baiklah, perintahkan unit 2 untuk bergerak kesana. Kami akan kencan sejenak. " ucap Myung Soo santai tanpa mengetahui diseberang sana Hoya dan operator lain nya sudah sibuk memegang kantung plastik.

"baiklah. Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian semua dasar kambing2 tua. jangan sampai ada kesalahan atau kalian akan tau akibat nya. mengerti? "

"nde. . " terdengar 10 suara ditelinga Myung Soo membuat pria itu nyaris menjatuhkan ear phone nya.

"APA KALIAN SUDAH GILA!? "

Tak!

"apa yang. .! Yeollie? " Myung Soo mengatupkan mulutnya ketika melihat Sungyeol tiba2 sudah ada disebelah nya dan memukul kepala nya dengan keras.

"wae? kau ingin memarahi ku? " ujar Sungyeol dengan pandangan membunuh andalan nya. Myung Soo beringsut dari duduk nya.

"ah. Ani. Mian mian. Aku kira bajingan mana yang memukul ku. Ternyata kau. . "

"jadi kau menganggapku bajingan? "

"ah. Ani. Aku hanya. .arhhhh! ampun yeollie ampunn. . "

Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar dari mulut Myung Soo ketika Sungyeol dengan gencar menjewer telinga nya dan memukuli tubuh nya. teriakan nya sangat jelas terdengar di markas pusat membuat seluruh operator nyaris mati tertawa. Bahkan Hoya dengan jahil nya menyambungkan nya ke speaker dan seluruh ruangan bisa mendengar teriakan Myung Soo. Hal itu adalah hiburan yang sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka.

.

.

Hoya nyaris tak bisa menahan tawa nya ketika melihat Myung Soo mengekori Sungyeol dari belakang dengan langkah beraturan menuju ruang perawatan. Seperti anak itik mengikuti induk nya. siapapun akan tertawa melihat penampilan Myung Soo yang absurd. Jas nya awut2an sementara rambutnya yang rapi sekarang seperti habis terserang topan. Semua yang ada diruangan berusaha sekeras mungkin menahan tawa mereka apalagi dengan tatapan mengerikan dari Myung Soo.

"ah. Ini karena mu. Lihat ini. Bahu ku jadi berlubang. Aku tak seksi lagi. Ck. Mengapa aku selalu bernasib sial. " ujar Sungyeol dengan nada menggerutu ketika mereka sudah masuk kedalam. Sementara Myung Soo hanya bersungut2 lirih takut Sungyeol akan memukul nya lagi.

Sekesal2nya Sungyeol, namun ketika melihat wajah muram Myung Soo ia sama sekali tak bisa menahan rasa sesal nya.

"hei. Myungie. .aku tak apa. Jangan berwajah sedih seperti itu. kau terlihat jelek. "

"mianhae. .aku memang bodoh sampai melukai mu seperti ini? "

Sungyeol tersenyum kecil. Ia menarik tubuh Myung Soo dan memeluk nya dengan erat.

"gwenchana. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dibanding melihat mu muram seperti ini. Lagipula sebentar lagi dokter akan datang dan menambal luka ku dengan pengobatan laser. Jadi jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan ku. "

Myung Soo mengangguk pelan. Ia menyusupkan kepala nya pada pundak Sungyeol. mencoba mencari ketenangan dari ucapan pria tinggi itu.

"aku menyayangi mu Myungie. .sangat menyayangi mu. . "

.

.

xXx

.

.

"bukankah kau sudah tau jawaban nya? lalu mengapa bertanya pada ku? "

Woo Hyun menghela nafas nya.

"benda itu ada disebuah tempat rahasia yang disebut pandora. Tak ada satu orang pun yang tau dimana benda itu berada, kecuali satu orang. . "

"pimpinan Black Mansion. .organisasi misterius yang selama 10 tahun ini beraksi tanpa satupun organisasi pemerintah yang bisa mengungkap jati diri pimpinan mereka. "

Woo Hyun mengangguki kalimat Sunggyu.

"namun beberapa tahun ini beredar kabar kalau pemimpin mereka juga tak mengetahui keberadaan kotak itu. .karena mereka kehilangan peta nya. "

"peta? "

"ya. Chrystal Heart adalah permata paling berharga didunia. Nilai nya bahkan mampu membeli sebuah negara dengan seluruh penghuni nya. "

Sunggyu dan Nyonya Kim menelan liur mereka mendengar nilai se fantastis itu. jumlah yang sama sekali tak pernah mereka bayangkan.

"namun benda itu juga memiliki fungsi lain. ia juga memiliki inti yang dapat menjadi sumber daya seperti baterai. Jika dipasangkan dengan alat yang tepat, ia bisa menyerap tenaga matahari dan dapat mengalirkan nya untuk menerangi satu kota besar. Itu sumber daya yang sangat hebat. "

"lalu. .apa kau tau siapa yang memegang peta itu? " tanya Sunggyu lagi. Woo Hyun mendelik pada nya hingga membuat Sunggyu beringsut tak nyaman.

"jangan mengira aku terlalu bodoh untuk tak tau apa yang ada dikepala mu Sunggyu. Sudah pasti kau mengetahui nya bukan? Dimana peta itu. "

Sunggyu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ya. Lee Sungyeol. makanya kau mendekati pria itu bukan? Sekaligus melecehkan nya. " ujar Sunggyu dibarengi nada jijik.

"apa kau kira aku sebejat itu? aku hanya ingin membuka baju nya agar aku bisa menempelkan pemancar yang aku pegang. "

"sekaligus menempelkan benda lain juga. " potong Nyonya Kim yang disambut tawa geli Sunggyu.

"arghh! Dasar ibu dan anak sama gila nya. "

"kau tak perlu melakukan itu. aku sudah mengecek nya. peta itu. ada padanya. Tepat nya pada bagian perut nya. "

"mwo? Bagaimana kau bisa tau? " sergah Woo Hyun. Sunggyu menyeringai senang.

"aku memasang penyadap pada bagian bawah ranjang nya saat aku menginap disana. Aku mendengar mereka melakukan operasi kecil dan memasuk kan sesuatu pada perut nya. "

"ya. dan kami juga memasang penyadap yang lebih canggih pada kalian berdua. "

Woo Hyun dan Sunggyu serta nyonya Kim sontak beralih kearah pintu. Mereka bertiga terperanjat ketika melihat Myung Soo dan Sungyeol sudah berdiri disana tanpa mereka sadari. Myung Soo sedang memegang tempat gitar yang tertutup rapat.

"bagaimana bisa. .? " desis Woo Hyun.

"Woo. katakan padaku sekarang. .darimana kau mengetahui nyawa kami terancam? " bisik Sunggyu. Woo hyun seolah tersadar dengan kecerobohan nya sendiri.

"aku mendapat informasi dari pusat kalau. .jadi itu perbuatan kalian? " tanya Woo Hyun nyaris tak percaya. Myung Soo mengangguk.

"itu ulah operator kami. Kami hanya memberitahu bahwa nyawa kalian dalam bahaya. Kemudian ia memberi tahu kalian. "

Sungyeol melangkah mendekati ketiga orang itu. ia mengambil posisi duduk dengan santai didepan ketiga orang tersebut.

"wae? mengapa kau duduk disitu saja. sini duduk didekat ku. " Myung Soo mengangguk riang. Ia seperti anak kecil yang melihat ibunya tiba2 mengeluarkan permen dari balik kantung nya.

"sebenar nya. .kalian berdua ini siapa? " Sunggyu mendahului.

"menjelaskan hal itu sangat gampang. Hanya saja. kami kesini bukan untuk berbincang2. Kami hanya memerlukan sedikit bantuan. " ucap Sungyeol dengan nada serius. Sementara Myung Soo hanya tertawa kecil disamping nya, membuat ketiga orang didepan mereka merengut heran.

"bantuan? Bantuan apa? " tanya Nyonya Kim.

"dalam 3 detik sebaiknya kalian merunduk dan kalian akan mengerti. "

Kalimat Sungyeol yang terlalu tenang membuat ketiga pria itu saling pandang dengan cemas.

"satu. . "

Sunggyu merenggangkan kaki nya. bersiap melepas tendangan kearah Myung Soo atau Sungyeol.

"dua. . "

Nyonya Kim meraba pisau yang tersembunyi dibalik kaus kaki nya dengan posisi bersiap.

"tiga. . "

Woo Hyun berteriak nyaring. Ia sudah mendahului sungyeol dan Myung Soo yang bergerak merunduk dan berguling kedepan. Tangan nya menarik kerah baju Sunggyu yang masih termangu dengan kondisi itu.

Blaaammmm!

Pintu depan hancur menjadi sebuah lubang besar. Dan sedetik kemudian puluhan peluru melesat kedalam ruangan. Membuat ke 5 orang yang ada didalam nya mati2an bergerak menghindar dibalik sofa.

"Myungiee! Sekarang! " teriak Sungyeol. Myung Soo yang paham teriakan itu menarik tempat gitar yang sejak tadi ia pegang. Ketika dibuka mata Nyonya Kim membeliak karena takjub. Didalam nya terdapat Bazoka ukuran jumbo yang biasa digunakan saat perang dunia kedua.

Clak!

Myung Soo berdiri dengan tenang nya sambil menenteng senjata itu dibahu nya.

"sampai jumpa lagi. . " desis nya. sesaat kemudian sebuah misil melesat dengan cepat kearah luar. Beberapa orang terdengar berteriak riuh sebelum letusan besar terdengar memekak kan telinga. Kemudian hening melingkupi ruangan itu.

"ap-apa. .apa yang sebenar nya sedang terjadi? " ujar Sunggyu dengan panik.

"jjajangg! Kita berhasil! Oyeah! " seru sungyeol dengan senang nya. sesaat kemudian ia memeluk Myung Soo dan mereka berdua menari2 seperti anak kecil seolah tak perduli dengan rasa syok yang dialami oleh ketiga orang lain nya yang masih memegangi kepala mereka dilantai dan melupakan mereka sudah membuat malam yang bisu menjadi riuh dengan teriakan2 panik para tetangga serta sirene polisi yang terdengar dikejauhan.

.

.

 **TBC-**

 **Huahaha! Maaf kalau ceritanya malah jadi ngawur gini :v**

 **Maklumlah author nya rada error -_- :D kalau readers kagak suka sama alur nya silahkan layangkan protes kalian, author akan dengan senang hati berusaha menyajikan nya dengan lebih baik lagi.**

 **Akhir kata sampai jumpa di chapter depan. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: **SECRET**

 **Chapter : Chapter 7**

 **Thanks buat komen2 yang udah masuk di Chapter2 sebelumnya atau ke inbox saya, komen kalian menguatkan saya ? :D dalam mengetik dan mencari ide lagi. Oke lanjut. .!**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

 **Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

 **SECRET**

Genre : Romance,Action

Boys x Boys

Cast : Infinite

R&R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

 **xXx**

.

.

 **2014-**

"Hyung. .aku menyukai hyung. . "

Myung Soo yang semula tertawa karena candaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sungyeol semakin terbahak mendengar kalimat itu. ia harus mengakui bahwa pria yang tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya itu sangat hebat dalam bergurau. Myung Soo mengusap rambut pria yang sedang menumpukan kepalanya pada dada bidang Myung Soo.

"ne. .Hyung juga sangat menyukai Yeollie. . "

Sungyeol menghela nafasnya dalam. Ia berbalik dan menatap lurus pada wajah Myung Soo yang sangat dekat dengan nya itu. pupil hitam legam milik Sungyeol seolah menembus mata tajam Myung Soo, membuat desir2 aneh didalam hati Myung Soo. Sudah berkali kali ia melihat tatapan aneh dari pria tampan itu, namun tak pernah seaneh ini.

"aku menyukai Hyung. . " kalimat itu sekali lagi mencuat dari bibir Sungyeol. menutup mulut Myung Soo yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Yeollie. . "

"aku menyukai Hyung sebagai seorang laki laki. .bukan sebagai seorang kakak. . "

"ha? " mulut Myung Soo menganga sempurna tak menyangka arah percakapan lucu mereka beralih pada hal seserius itu.

"Yeollie. .Hyung ini. . "

"laki laki. Dan aku juga laki-laki. .lalu apakah aku salah Hyung? Bukankah cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang timbul dari hati kita? Aku menyukai Hyung. .aku tak mau yang lain. . "

Suara manis Sungyeol berubah parau. Nada manja nya berubah menjadi nada sendu. Saat seperti itu Myung Soo mengetahui bahwa pria itu biasanya akan segera menangis beberapa saat lagi. Ia memeluk tubuh Sungyeol tanpa ragu.

"Hyung Cuma seorang pelindung. .tak seharusnya tuan muda menyukai seorang seperti saya. . " lirih Myung Soo dengan nada formal. Ia bahkan melanggar janjinya untuk tak memanggil Sungyeol dengan kata "tuan muda " lagi.

"tuan muda seharusnya memilih orang lain yang lebih baik. .yang setara. .bukan orang seperti saya. . "

"aku tak perduli. . " ucap Sungyeol. tanpa bisa ditolak myung Soo, pria tinggi itu sudah menempelkan bibirnya dengan cepat pada bibir Myung Soo. Meski terkejut dengan sikap pria yang tiba2 berubah seagresif itu nyatanya Myung Soo tak bisa menolak bahwa lumatan bibir Sungyeol sangat memabukkan baginya, apalagi selama 24 tahun, ia sama sekali belum pernah mencium wanita manapun. Tangan Myung Soo yang semula hendak menahan tubuh Sungyeol malah berubah memeluk nya erat, menarik tubuh Sungyeol untuk lebih melekat padanya. Perlahan namun pasti Myung Soo mulai melakukan aksi2 balasan kecil pada gerakan Sungyeol yang sudah sangat ahli. Entah sejak kapan pria itu belajar melakukan tekhnik berciuman sehebat itu.

"Hyung. . "

Sungyeol gelagapan. Sesaat tadi ia menguasai keadaan, namun ia tak menduga balasan Myung Soo semakin agresif dan terkesan ganas. Pria itu seolah menemukan oasis dipadang pasir dan meraupnya dengan kasar. melumat dengan gerakan abstrak pada bibir Sungyeol dan menyebabkan Sungyeol sedikit meringis karena nyeri.

"Hyung. .emphh. .Hyung. . " Sungyeol berusaha menekan tubuh Myung Soo menjauh. Namun usahanya sedikit terlambat karena Myung Soo malah semakin mendekap erat tubuh Sungyeol. hingga Sungyeol merasakan sesak dari perbuatan Myung Soo padanya. Maklum saja, Myung Soo adalah guard nomor satu dirumah besar itu setelah ayahnya meninggal. Dan kekuatan nya sangat diatas rata-rata. Sungyeol bahkan merasa tulang nya akan patah jika tak segera lepas dari himpitan pria tampan itu.

"Hyung. .sakitttt. . " desis Sungyeol. nada erangan itu tertangkap telinga Myung Soo. Seolah tersadarkan, ia menolak tubuh Sungyeol menjauh darinya. Tubuhnya bergerak menjauh kesudut kamar. Ia menatap penuh sesal pada Sungyeol yang sedang berusaha mengembalikan tenaga nya.

"mianhae tuan muda. .saya lepas kendali. . " ujarnya.

Sungyeol yang terlentang diatas ranjang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Setelah beberapa saat ia melihat pada Myung Soo yang masih tertunduk lesu disudut ruangan. Ia beranjak turun dan mendekati pria tampan itu.

"mianhae. . " desisnya lagi. Sungyeol memeluk tubuh Myung Soo.

"seharusnya aku yang harus minta maaf Hyung. .aku yang memulainya. . "

Myung Soo hanya membisu. Sungyeol menarik dagu Myung Soo dan menatap lurus pada wajahnya. ia mengecup kilat bibir Myung Soo dan melepasnya dengan perlahan.

"jangan tolak aku Hyung. .aku ingin selalu bersama mu. .Hyung mau kan? " lirihnya.

Myung Soo memandang ragu. Namun kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin.

"arasseo. .hyung akan selalu bersama Yeollie. .selamanya. . "

.

.

xXx

suasana temaram sangat terasa dirumah sakit yang khusus menangani orang2 yang mengalami masalah gangguan mental itu. disepanjang lorong yang sepi hanya terdengar erangan2 pilu beberapa pasien yang menderita gangguan kejiwaan yang berat. suasana yang gelap dan sepi bertambah semakin menyeramkan ketika terdengar ketukan ketukan yang berasal dari sebuah ruangan bernomor 301. Setiap penjaga yang piket malam akan berusaha menjauhi kamar itu. karena pasien itu adalah pasien dengan gangguan jiwa berat yang cukup berbahaya. Seringkali ia bertindak diluar kewajaran saat malam hari, namun pada siang harinya ia hanya akan menatap kosong pada jendela kamarnya yang terbuka dan ditutup teralis itu. terkadang bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum dan berbicara seorang diri seolah mengobrol dengan orang lain didalam sana. Semua perawat sangat mengenalnya. Ketenaran yang dimiliki keluarganya membuat semua perawat mengenalnya dengan baik.

"ano. .perawat Kang. . "

Pria yang menyeruput kopi hitam itu menoleh pada pria yang memanggilnya.

"ada apa? " tanyanya pada pria dengan name tag Ji Kwang itu.

"aku. .selalu penasaran dengan pria diruangan 301 itu. .sebenarnya, mengapa dia sampai bisa seperti itu? "

Pria berusia 36 tahun bernama Kang San itu menyeruput kopi nya lagi. Ia memaklumi pria disebelahnya itu tak mengenal pasien di ruang 301 karena ia merupakan penjaga malam yang baru dan berasal dari desa yang jauh dari seoul.

"dia anak keluarga paling kaya di korea. .tak ada alasan yang pasti mengapa dia sampai menderita gangguan jiwa. .hanya saja ketika aku melewati ruangan dokter kepala, aku tak sengaja mendengar nya. . "

Ji Kwang menelan liurnya. Intonasi datar dari Kang San membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"ia menjalin cinta terlarang dengan seorang pengawalnya. .orang tua nya mengetahui hal itu dan berusaha memisahkan mereka. Bahkan yang aku dengar. .pengawal itu tewas karena disiksa oleh ayah dari pria itu. .setelah itulah ia menderita gangguan jiwa. . "

"cerita yang menyedihkan. . " desis Ji Kwang. Ia menoleh pada lorong yang mengarah pada ruang khusus 301. Sayup2 ia mendengar suara ketukan pada dinding, dan suara menangis yang terdengar lirih menyayat hati. Ji Kwang mengusap punggung nya.

"kau akan terbiasa dengan hal itu. . " bisik Kang San yang diikuti anggukan Ji Kwang. Meski bulu kuduknya masih saja meremang.

.

.

xXx

.

.

Sungyeol dan Myung Soo menatap geli pada tiga orang yang sedang mengatur nafas mereka. Sungyeol bahkan dengan santainya bisa menyesap sirup yang ia buat sendiri tadi dengan tenang, seolah kejadian heboh yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu sama sekali tak mengganggu nya. mereka memang telah berpindah sejak satu jam lalu menuju ke bungalow milik Sungyeol. disana sangat sepi dan Sungyeol dapat menjamin tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menemukan mereka. Ya terkecuali orang2 dari markas pusat.

"aku rasa sudah tidak ada yang bisa kita tutupi lagi. .aku Lee Sungyeol dan ini Kim Myung Soo. .kami orang2 dari intelegensi korea utara. . "

Sunggyu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia menoleh pada Sungyeol dan menatap dengan serius pria itu.

"ano. .sejak tadi kau mengatakan Myung Soo, myung Soo. .siapa sebenarnya pria itu? dan dimana dia? "

Woo Hyun dan Nyonya Kim mengangguk.

"ya. .kami juga penasaran dengan pria itu. . "

"apa kalian buta? Ia sejak tadi disini. .duduk disamping ku. " ujar Sungyeol merasa kesal. Ia merasa ketiga orang itu sedang mempermainkan nya. Woo Hyun memandang Sunggyu dan Nyonya Kim dengan bingung. Ia melirik gyu dan berkata tanpa suara.

"dia gila. . " Gyu mengangguk2 paham. ia menggeser tubuhnya siap melarikan diri jika Sungyeol mulai bertindak mencurigakan dengan senjata didekatnya.

"anak muda. .sejak tadi kau hanya sendiri disini. .saat penyerangan tadi pun kau yang tiba2 menembakkan bazoka itu. .kami sama sekali tak melihat orang lain. . "

Sungyeol berdiri dengan kesal.

"dia disini! Myungie. . "

Pria tinggi itu terbelalak tak percaya ketika melihat ruang kosong disamping nya. dengan gusar Sungyeol menarik bantal duduk disofa dan melempar2kan nya.

"dia disini! Dimana Myung Soo? " matanya nanar dan memerah. Dengan sedikit kasar ia mencengkram kerah Woo Hyun.

"dimana dia? Katakan padaku dimana Myung Soo!? "

"aku tak tau. .sejak awal kau memang sendirian. Kami juga bertanya pada mu sejak tadi. "

Sungyeol berteriak frustasi, membuat Sunggyu dan Nyonya Kim dengan cepat memegang kedua tangan pria tinggi itu. namun ternyata Sungyeol bukan orang sembarangan dengan tenaga lemah. Ia berhasil meronta dengan mudah bahkan tanpa diduga ia berhasil memukul wajah Nyonya Kim hingga wanita paruh baya itu terjajar mundur. Sunggyu berteriak marah. Ia melayangkan pukulan nya kearah Sungyeol, Sungyeol yang sudah sangat terlatih melengoskan tubuhnya dan menghindari pukulan itu dengan mudah, namun ia melupakan posisi Woo Hyun yang ada dibelakang nya. kesempatan itu digunakan Woo Hyun untuk menghantam punggung Sungyeol dengan vas bunga didekatnya.

Prannnggg!

Sungyeol terbungkuk menahan nyeri pada area punggung nya. namun bukan nya melemah, ia malah menatap dengan beringas pada Woo Hyun.

"berani nya kau. . " desisnya. Woo Hyun tersentak mundur, saat itu sebutir timah panas sudah melesat dan mengenai perut nya.

"ughh! " pria tampan itu terjajar mundur dan jatuh sambil memegangi perutnya. Matanya berkunang-kunang, didepan nya ia melihat Sungyeol mengarahkan pistol kearah nya dan Sunggyu yang berteriak nyaring. Sedetik lagi nyawa nya akan melayang, saat itu juga ia melihat Sungyeol berlutut didepan nya dengan kepala berdarah. Pistol ditangan nya terjatuh. Dibelakang nya Sunggyu memegang patung kecil yang terbuat dari batu, dan patung itu nyaris terbelah dua.

"woo. .gwenchana? " tanya Sunggyu dengan cemas. Ia membeliak ketika melihat tangan Woo Hyun berlumuran darah yang keluar dari perut nya.

"kau berdarah! Eomma. .bantu aku. Kita harus membawa Woo Hyun kerumah sakit segera. Palli! "

Sungyeol yang masih memiliki sisa kesadaran nya menatap sendu pada Sunggyu dan Nyonya Kim yang memanggul Woo hyun dan berlari keluar dengan tergesa gesa. Menyisakan angin dingin yang menghembus pelan surai cokelat nya. rasa sakit dan darah yang mengalir tak ia pedulikan, dikepalanya hanya ada bayangan Myung Soo yang secara tiba tiba muncul didepan matanya.

"yeollie. .apa yang terjadi pada mu? "

Saat itu Sungyeol hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Ia membiarkan Myung Soo mengangkat tubuhnya. Tangannya memeluk pada tubuh pria yang terasa dingin itu.

"mengapa kau datang terlambat? Aku sudah menunggu mu sejak tadi. . "

Myung Soo tersenyum kecil.

"mianhae. . "

Mata Sungyeol terasa berat. sesaat kemudian ia kehilangan kesadaran nya.

.

.

xXx

.

.

"bagaimana keadaan nya dok? "

Pria dengan name tag Dr. Lee Howon itu menggeleng lesu. Ia menatap penuh rasa sesal pada pria paruh baya didepan nya.

"maafkan saya tuan Lee. .sampai sekarang kami belum bisa mengembalikan kondisi mental anak anda. .tekanan dari depresi dan kenangan buruk yang terus melintas dikepalanya membuatnya semakin sulit untuk sembuh. Sekarang keadaan nya semakin diperparah dengan ilusi dari imajinasi nya. terkadang ia membayangkan ia seorang anak SMA yang dibully oleh teman2 nya hingga ia menangis seharian, kadang juga ia berimajinasi bahwa ia adalah seorang agen rahasia yang tak bisa mati karena suatu virus yang dimasukkan kedalam tubuhnya, hal itu sempat membuat kami kewalahan karena ia mencoba mengoyak perutnya dengan kuku2nya. namun terkadang pula ia membayangkan ia sedang bersama teman2 baiknya, hal itu membuatnya tertawa tanpa henti. "

Tuan Lee menundukkan kepalanya.

"ini salah ku. .seharusnya aku tak sedemikian keras pada nya. . "

"penyesalan memang selalu terjadi dibelakang hari tuan Lee. .sekarang sebaiknya kita berdoa dan kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin mengembalikan anak anda seperti dulu, meskipun saya tak yakin untuk berapa lama. . "

"lakukan yang terbaik untuk anak saya dokter. . " ujar tuan Lee menanggapi kalimat Hoya. Hoya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia juga sama sekali tak yakin dapat menyembuhkan kondisi pasien nya itu dengan mudah. Dalam kasus lain, hal seperti ini biasanya akan memakan waktu hingga bertahun tahun.

"saya akan berusaha. . " ujar nya menutup percakapan mereka.

.

.

xXx

.

.

Semilir angin menderu terdengar samar2 ditelinga Sungyeol. matanya yang terpejam membuka dan melihat langit yang dihiasi awan berarak. Wangi plum tercium jelas di indra penciuman nya. serta wangi rumput kering khas musim semi yang menggelitik rasa penasaran nya. pria tinggi itu beranjak bangun dan melihat kesekitar nya. sepanjang matanya memandang, hanya ada rerumputan berwarna kecokelatan dan ilalang hijau yang mulai menguning. Didepan nya mengalir sebuah sungai kecil yang jernih dengan ikan2 kecil berwarna merah berkejaran didalam nya. Sungyeol menatap takjub kesekitar nya. ia menyadari sedang duduk diatas sebuah kain beludru berwarna merah dengan hiasan sulaman bunga teratai ditengah nya.

"kau sudah bangun. . " suara itu terdengar lembut dan sangat familiar ditelinga nya. belum sempat ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Sepasang tangan yang terasa hangat memeluk nya dari belakang.

"Myungie. . "

Pria yang memang Kim Myung Soo itu mengecup pipi Sungyeol sekilas.

"kau suka? "

"kita dimana? " tanya sungyeol tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Myung Soo. Pria berambut hitam itu kembali mengecup pipi nya dengan lembut.

"kita di New Zealand, bukankah kau yang mengajak ku kesini? Apa kau lupa? Mungkinkah karena kau tertidur seharian kau jadi amnesia? "

Sungyeol mengerutkan kening nya. New Zealand? Ya ia ingat, tempat itu adalah tempat yang selalu ia ingin kunjungi saat melihat foto postcard dari teman facebook nya yang memperlihatkan suasana indah di padang rumput New Zealand.

"benarkah? Mungkin aku benar2 amnesia. . " lirih nya. myung Soo tertawa kecil. Ia melingkarkan tangan nya pada leher Sungyeol.

"kau suka? " tanya nya perlahan setengah berbisik. Sungyeol mengangguk.

"aku suka. .semilir angin nya sangat sejuk dan pemandangan disini persis seperti yang aku ingin lihat. . "

"seandainya kita bisa terus bersama melihat pemandangan ini. .mungkin akan lebih baik. . "

Mendengar kalimat bernada sendu itu membuat Sungyeol mengalihkan pandangan nya. tubuhnya hendak berbalik namun myung Soo seolah menahan gerakan nya hingga ia hanya bisa diam dalam posisi nya.

"Myungie. . " lirihnya. "kau tak perlu khawatir, ,kita bisa pindah kesini dan melihat pemandangan ini setiap hari. "

"seandainya. . " bisik Myung Soo lagi masih dengan nada penuh kesedihan. Sungyeol yang tak tahan mendengar nya berusaha meronta dan berhasil membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Myungie. .apa yang. .kau. . "

Mata pria tinggi itu menatap tak percaya pada apa yang ada didepan nya. saat itu bukan pemandangan indah new zealand yang ia lihat, melainkan sebuah jurang gelap dan hal yang paling membuat nya syok adalah saat itu Myung Soo tengah bergelantungan disebuah akar pohon yang menjulur kedalam jurang. Matanya berair dan kening nya dipenuhi darah yang berlepotan tanah basah.

"Yeollie. .gwenchana. .tutup matamu dan jangan melihat. . " ujarnya terbata bata. Sungyeol membekap mulutnya tak percaya. Ia kemudian berusaha menarik akar yang berjuntai itu dan berusaha menggapai tangan Myung Soo.

"hentikan! " sungyeol tertarik mundur oleh sepasang tangan yang menarik tubuhnya dengan kuat kebelakang.

"appa? " desisnya. air matanya mengalir deras. "Hyung. . " ucapnya lagi sambil menunjuk kearah jurang. Tuan Lee menatap beringas pada Sungyeol dan memberi tanda pada beberapa pria yang ada disamping nya. seseorang yang Sungyeol kenal dengan nama Park Hyun itu mengangguk. Ia mengambil sebatang kayu dan memukulkan nya kearah tangan Myung Soo dengan keras. Myung Soo melolong kesakitan. Sementara Sungyeol berteriak histeris.

"andwee! Appa! Jebal.! Ini salah ku! Aku yang menyukai Hyung. Dia hanya mengikuti kemauan ku! Lepaskan dia. Dia tak bersalah.! " teriaknya sambil meronta dari cengkraman tuan Lee. Pria paruh baya itu hanya membisu. Sungyeol menoleh pada pengasuh nya Gong Soo.

"eomma! Jebal. .katakan pada ayah untuk menolong Hyung. .eomma. . " Sungyeol menatap hancur pada wanita yang hanya diam itu. namun air mata Gong Soo mau tak mau meleleh juga. ia sangat menyayangi Sungyeol dan sudah menganggap Myung Soo sebagai anak nya sendiri. Namun ia sama sekali tak mampu berbuat apa apa. Ia hanya seorang pengasuh, dan bisa saja ia juga akan diperlakukan dengan sama seperti Myung Soo.

"mianhae Yeollie. .mungkin ini memang yang terbaik. . " desis nya. Sungyeol nyaris luruh dalam rengkuhan ayah nya. satu2nya orang yang ia harapkan bisa menolong Myung Soo malah tak bisa berbuat apa2.

"arkhhh! " teriakan Myung soo kembali terdengar menyayat hati. Sungyeol berontak lebih kuat. Kakinya menginjak kaki Tuan Lee dengan keras hingga pria itu berteriak kesakitan. Tenaganya melemah, saat itu Sungyeol meronta lagi dan berhasil lepas. Ia berlari dengan cepat kearah Park Hyun dan mendorong nya kesamping hingga jatuh.

"Hyung. .jebal. .raih tangan ku. . " parau nya. Myung Soo menyunggingkan senyum lemah. Ia menggelengkan kepala nya. jarak mereka yang cukup jauh membuat Myung Soo tak akan bisa meraih tangan Sungyeol. lagipula akar itu sudah tak mampu lagi menahan tubuhnya lebih lama, ditambah beban tubuhnya yang berat semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"gwenchana. .Hyung baik2 saja. .tutup saja mata mu yeollie. . "

Sungyeol menggelengkan kepala nya. air matanya membanjiri dengan deras. Hatinya hancur melihat kondisi Myung Soo yang sudah diambang kematian itu.

"jebal. .penuhi permintaan Hyung kali ini Yeollie. .sayang ku. . " lirih Myung Soo. Kali ini pria itu juga sudah tak mampu menahan air mata nya.

"hyung. . "

"yeollie. .sayang ku Lee Sungyeol. .jaga diri mu baik2 sayang. .tetaplah hidup dan berbahagia. .hapuslah kenangan kita. .lupakan nama Kim Myung Soo dalam ingatan mu. .dengan begitu, kau akan bisa melupakan semuanya. .dan bisa menjalani hidup mu. .sekali lagi. .tanpa aku. .berbahagialah sayang ku. .jangan pernah terlambat ke sekolah. Patuhi kata nyonya Gong. .dan jangan pernah melupakan PR mu. .kau bisakan sayang? "

Sungyeol menggeleng lagi. Ia ingin mengatakan isi hatinya. Hanya saja rasa sesak dalam dadanya membuatnya tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"saranghae. .Lee Sungyeol. . " ucap Myung Soo lirih. Saat itu ia kehabisan tenaga nya dan genggaman nya pada akar pohon itu pun terlepas, membuat tubuhnya terhempas jatuh ke dasar jurang yang gelap diiringi teriakan putus asa dari Sungyeol. Myung Soo menutup matanya. Meski terasa menyakitkan, namun ia merasa cukup bahagia dengan memiliki kenangan2 bersama pria tinggi yang sangat disayangi nya itu. saat membuka matanya, ia melihat langit gelap dengan kerlipan bintang2 yang indah, dan menyiratkan wajah kedua orang tua nya. kedua orang yang seolah menyambutnya dalam kerinduan.

"appa. .eomma. .aku merindukan kalian. . "

.

.

xXx

sudah setahun sejak insiden itu. namun masih seperti baru kemarin. Dampaknya adalah Sungyeol yang kehilangan kewarasan nya. pria tampan itu sering berteriak ditengah malam dan Nyonya Gong harus menyuntikkan obat penenang yang diberikan dokter padanya. Semakin hari kondisi nya semakin memburuk, ia bahkan tak menyentuh makanan apapun selama tiga hari. Dan akhirnya terpaksa diberikan makanan cair malalui selang untuk membuatnya tetap hidup. Matanya menatap kosong seolah ia terperangkap dalam dunia nya sendiri. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan kemudian menangis histeris. Sesekali bibirnya menyanyikan lagu kesukaan Myung Soo sebelum kemudian kembali berteriak histeris. Begitu seterusnya hingga satu tahun berlalu, namun kondisi Sungyeol bukannya membaik malah semakin parah. Hingga akhirnya tuan Lee memutuskan untuk memasukkan Sungyeol ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa dengan harapan doter disana mampu mengobatinya. Namun hal itu sepertinya tak berarti sama sekali, Sungyeol semakin menjadi. Ia sering membenturkan kepalanya pada tembok, membuat tuan Lee membuatkan ruang khusus dengan dinding yang dilapisi busa tebal agar ia tak merasa sakit saat membenturkan kepalanya. Sesekali juga ia membiarkan teman baik nya Sunggyu datang menjenguk dan mengajak nya mengobrol dengan harapan Sungyeol akan sembuh. Namun tetap sia-sia. Yang ada dikepalanya hanya ada Myung Soo. Bayangan ketika mereka masih bersama. Bayangan ketika Sungyeol untuk pertama kali nya mencium pemuda itu dengan berani. Atau bayangan saat pertama kalinya Myung Soo dengan nekad menyentuh tubuh nya. bayangan saat untuk pertama kalinya Sungyeol menyerahkan tubuhnya pada pria itu. bayangan wajah manis Myung Soo saat mereka memasak ramen bersama. Saat ia menumpahkan ice cream dibaju Sungyeol dan pria itu harus membujuknya seharian. Hingga bayangan saat Myung Soo menyuapinya dengan bubur saat ia sakit. Saat Myung Soo memeluknya dengan erat saat ia demam tinggi. Bayangan saat Myung Soo memukuli murid2 sekolah lain yang mengganggunya. Ia juga masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas ketika Myung Soo mengajak nya ke bioskop untuk pertama kalinya. Saat pertama kali ia mengunjungi ibu Sunggyu yang sakit typus. Sungyeol bahkan masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas wajah tersenyum myung Soo saat bermain dengan seorang anak pengidap kanker dirumah sakit itu. entah apa yang ia lakukan hingga berhasil membuat anak itu memakan obat nya dan mau mengikuti kemoterapi. Wajah sendu dan lembut itu seolah memikat siapapun yang melihat nya. Sungyeol juga mengingat saat ia dan Myung Soo bertanding diarena Paintball dan berhasil mengalahkan Sunggyu dan Woo Hyun saat itu. Woo Hyun bahkan sampai berlumuran cat karena terlalu banyak terkena. Hingga akhirnya bayangan wajah putus asa Myung Soo berkelebat diingatan nya, dan membuatnya kembali menangis sejadi jadi nya. wajah putus asa itu seolah mencengkram kuat2 kepalanya. Membuatnya menangis tanpa henti. Wajah memelas itu seolah berkata ia akan baik2 saja, membuat Sungyeol semakin merasa berdosa.

"arghhhhhh! "

Kang San dan Ji Kwang melompat dari tempat duduk nya. mereka saling pandang satu sama lain.

"aku nyaris terkena serangan jantung. . " ujar Ji Kwang dengan nada gemetar. Ini pertama kali nya ia mendengar pasien 301 atau Sungyeol itu berteriak sangat keras. Kang San menghela nafasnya. Kejadian seperti itu sudah biasa ia dengar, jadi ia dapat dengan segera menetralisir keterkejutan nya.

"kau akan terbiasa. . " ujar nya. Ji Kwang mengangguk2. Ia kembali duduk dan menyesap kopi nya yang mulai dingin. saat itu terdengar derak brankar yang didorong dengan perlahan. Suara besi tua yang berderit membuat dua pria itu mengerut tegang. Dari lorong yang gelap mereka melihat seorang pria memakai seragam perawat namun memakai masker mendekat kearah mereka.

"ahjussi. . " ujar pria misterius itu.

"nde? " jawab Kang San masih diliputi perasaan aneh nya.

"aku utusan dari rumah sakit Hanjin untuk penambahan penjaga malam disini. "

"oh. .begitu. .oya, kenalkan aku perawat Kang dan ini perawat Ji kwang. . "

Sambut Kang San sambil memperkenalkan diri nya dan Ji Kwang.

"nama saya Nam San. Senang bertemu dengan para senior. Saya mohon bantuan nya. " ujar pria bernama Nam San itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

"ah ye. Senang berkenalan dengan mu juga. lalu. Untuk apa brankar ini ? "

"ah ini. Aku bertemu dengan perawat di koridor depan dan mereka meminta ku untuk mengembalikan ini. Aku dengar brankar ini adalah brankar yang mereka gunakan untuk membawa mayat tuan Han Kyung yang meninggal tadi sore. "

Kang San menganggukkan kepalanya seolah membenarkan pernyatan Nam San.

"oh ia. Aku juga tadi melewati kedai kopi, jadi aku membawakan nya sekalian untuk kalian berdua. . " ujar Nam San lagi sambil mengambil bungkusan yang ada diatas brankar dan menyerahkan nya pada Ji Kwang. Kedua pria itu tersenyum senang sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"baiklah. .saya harus mengembalikan Brankar ini terlebih dahulu. . "

"ah ya. .ruangan brankar ada di sebelah ruang 301. "

Nam San mengangguk dan melangkah menuju kearah ruangan 301. Setelah menemukan ruangan 301, ia bukannya melangkah terus namun mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Dengan tenang ia memasukkan kunci itu dan membuka pintunya. Nam San bergerak perlahan mendorong brankar nya memasuki ruang 301. Disana ia melihat Sungyeol duduk diujung ranjang sambil memeluk lutut nya.

Nam San bergerak perlahan mendekati pria itu. tangan nya mengusap pelan rambut tak terawat Sungyeol. Sungyeol sama sekali tak menunjukkan pergerakan nya.

"yeollie. . "

Bukan karena nama nya disebut melainkan suara itu. suara yang sangat familiar ditelinga Sungyeol itu membuatnya mendongak dengan cepat.

"siapa kau? " tanyanya dengan parau. Nam San membuka masker nya.

"kau. . "

Tanpa menunggu lagi Nam san memeluk Sungyeol yang masih tak percaya dengan penglihatan nya. butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Sungyeol membalas pelukan pria itu.

"apakah kau nyata. .? " desisnya. Nam San mengangguk.

"ya. ini aku yeollie. .Myung Soo. .Kim Myung Soo. "

Bulir bulir bening luruh dari kedua mata Sungyeol. ia membalas pelukan Myung Soo semakin erat. Didorong rasa rindu nya yang teramat kuat, Sungyeol tanpa basa basi mencium bibir Myung Soo. Rasa mint yang selalu ia rindukan itu semakin meyakinkan ia bahwa pria didepan nya benar2 pria yang ia duga tewas setahun lalu.

"kita harus keluar dari sini Yeollie. .naiklah keatas brankar. . " ujar Myung Soo sambil mengecup kening Sungyeol. pria tinggi itu mengangguk. Sungyeol kemudian menaiki brankar dan berbaring diatasnya. Myung Soo melingkupi tubuh sungyeol dengan kain polos dan mendorong nya keluar dengan tenang. Saat melintasi koridor ia masih sempat melihat dua perawat tadi yang tertidur pulas karena obat yang sudah dimasukkan nya kedalam kopi.

Myung Soo terus mendorong brankar dan melewati beberapa perawat yang berjaga di bangsal lain. teriakan2 serta rintihan terdengar menyayat hati. Hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dengan selamat. Myung Soo melambaikan tangannya pada mobil ambulance didepan nya. mobil itu bergerak mundur perlahan dan dari dalam nya keluar Sunggyu yang juga mengenakan seragam perawat. Mereka mengangkat dan mendorong brankar kedalam mobil.

"Woo. .jalan kan mobilnya. . " ucap Sunggyu ketika mereka sudah berada didalam. Sungyeol yang mengetahui hal itu membuka kain nya dan langsung memeluk Myung Soo yang dibalas dengan pelukan erat dari pria itu.

"aku merindukan mu Myungie. . " isaknya. Myung Soo mengangguk haru. Ia juga sangat merindukan pria yang sangat disayangi nya itu. Sunggyu yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum lega sambil meremas lembut pundak Woo Hyun. Dan roda mobil perlahan bergerak membelah keheningan malam. Melangkah kedalam sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan bahaya. Namun cinta tak mengenal bahaya bukan? Hanya mengenal kata. Kau dan aku.

.

.

 **TBC-**

 **Hayo. .mau end atau lanjut? :D**

 **Maaf ya readers kalau kelamaan, ane banyak masalah kemaren, dan maunya chapter ini ane buat sampe tamat. Tapi karena kayanya udah kelamaan, jadi author setor aja dulu sampe sini. ^_^ maaf yak -_-  
**

 **Okeh, sampai jumpa di chapter depan. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8-Final Chapter

**Hai reader, ketemu lagi dengan saya :v saya bawa ending FF Secret. Awalnya udah kehabisan ide dan gak niat buat ending nya, Cuma ada yang menyadarkan ane bahwa FF yang gantung lebih menyakitkan dibanding Bad Ending ^_^ ( Thanks For that people ) ane juga gak yakin reader masih inget atau kagak awal cerita ini, :D jadi silahkan dibaca jika suka, kalau tidak lewati saja juga boleh :D**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

 **Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

 **SECRET**

Genre : Romance,Action

Boys x Boys

Cast : Infinite

R&R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

 **xXx**

.

.

Sungyeol membuka matanya. Kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri membuat nya meringis. Pemandangan sekitar yang sangat asing bagi nya membuat pria tinggi yang masih mengenakan seragam pasien RSJ itu mengerutkan kening nya. ia sedang berada diruangan yang cukup kecil, sekitar 3x4 meter dengan warna cokelat tua dan disertai bau kayu mahoni yang khas. Kamar itu terkesan sederhana dengan beberapa prabot yang sederhana pula, hanya ada sebuah ranjang kusam yang sedang ia duduki sekarang, dan sebuah meja kecil dengan cermin seukuran separuh badan yang ada disudut ruangan. Diatas meja itu terdapat sebuah vas bunga dengan beberapa krisan putih yang mulai layu dan sebuah lilin. Sungyeol menuruni ranjang dan menuju jendela kecil yang ada disana. Dengan tolakan halus ia membuka jendela tanpa teralis itu, angin sejuk langsung menyergap nya dalam kesejukan. Semilir dingin nya menyibak rambut pria itu. sepanjang matanya memandang hanya ada pepohonan pinus dan beberapa pohon mahoni yang mulai menua. Warna hijau mendominasi sepanjang penglihatan nya. beberapa burung kecil berkicau menyambut nya. dan beberapa rakun bercicitan diatas pepohonan saling berebut kenari yang menua. Beberapa tupai juga mulai beranjak menampakkan wujud nya. keheningan yang menyergap dan rasa sunyi membelenggu Sungyeol dalam alam khayal nya. suasana yang terlampau sunyi itu menusuk nya. membenamkan nalurinya dalam kebimbangan. Sejenak kemudian ia mengerang lirih. Tangannya menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"mengapa tak berhenti juga! ilusi sialan! " teriaknya. Suaranya mengaung diantara keheningan yang semakin menggigit. Sungyeol menggigit tangan nya sendiri. Merasakan perih dari luka lama yang terdapat disana. Matanya berair dan tubuhnya perlahan mulai menggigil. Spontan sebuah sosok terbayang dimata nya. Kim Myung Soo.

"myungie. .myungie. .kau dimana? " erang nya. tangan nya bergerak kasar memukuli wajah nya sendiri.

"arghhhhh! " teriaknya histeris sambil mengadu kepala nya dengan dinding kayu yang keras. Benturan kepala nya terdengar sangat mengerikan seolah kepala itu akan rengkah karena nya.

"yeollie. .apa yang kau lakukan? " suara itu berseru dengan penuh khawatir dari belakang. Sungyeol mengangkat kepala nya. ia melihat Myung Soo tengah berdiri disana dengan roman khawatir. Sungyeol tertawa kecil.

"sudah cukup. . "ujar nya. Sungyeol kembali mengantukkan kepala nya pda dinding disebelah nya. Myung Soo dengan segera menarik tangan pria itu menjauh.

"apa yang kau lakukan yeollie. .kau bisa mati! " teriak nya. Sungyeol kembali tertawa kecil. Ia mengusap wajah Myung Soo dengan pandangan geli.

"mengapa ilusi bodoh seperti mu tak pernah bisa hilang? Mengapa kau selalu datang pada ku, dan semakin menyakiti ku? " lirih Sungyeol. nada histeris nya menghilang berganti dengan isakan kecil. Air matanya mulai luruh. Myung Soo memeluk nya.

"aku bukan ilusi. .aku Myung Soo. .Myungie mu Yeollie. . " ucap nya penuh haru. Sungyeol mendorong nya menjauh.

"kau kira bisa membodohi ku kali ini ha? Dasar ilusi payah. "

Myung Soo menarik Sungyeol dengan cepat. Pria bermata dingin itu menempelkan bibirnya dengan kilat. Mengulum bibir Sungyeol hingga membuat pria itu membeku. Ia menatap Myung Soo dengan tatapan tak percaya. Myung Soo mengambil tangan Sungyeol dan menempelkan nya pada pipi nya.

"katakan pada ku sayang. .apa aku hanya ilusi? " ucap nya sendu. Sungyeol melepaskan tangan nya. jari jemari nya menyusuri wajah Myung Soo dari lekuk pipi hingga bibir nya.

"kau. .myungie. . " ujar nya terbata. Myung Soo hanya bisa mengangguk haru.

"kau. .Myung Soo? Benar2 myungie ku? " tanya Sungyeol lagi. Myung Soo mengangguk dengan lebih tegas. Ia memeluk pria itu dengan erat.

"ahh. .ukh. .kemana saja? kau kemana saja? " tanya Sungyeol dengan isak tangis nya yang semakin menjadi. Myung Soo mengecup kepala Sungyeol berkali kali.

"mianhae Yeollie. .aku terlalu lama. .maaf membuat mu menunggu terlalu lama. . " ujar nya.

Ucapan itu semakin menambah rasa sesak dan haru dalam diri Sungyeol. kerinduan selama setahun lebih ini membuncah tanpa dapat ia tahan lagi. Mereka terlarut dalam elegi pagi yang semakin menyurut, bahkan tak mampu lagi menyadari beberapa pasang mata yang menatap pemandangan itu dengan haru.

.

.

xXx

ke enam pria itu mengelilingi meja besar yang terdapat ditengah ruangan. Sungyeol mengenal dua orang didepan nya, Sunggyu dan Woohyun, namun tidak dengan dua orang lain nya. seorang pria dengan kumis memutih dan keriput yang sudah menghiasi wajah tua nya. namun tak bisa menyembunyikan sisa ketampanan dan ketangguhan nya dimasa muda. Wajah nya senantiasa dihiasi senyum ramah yang menyenangkan bagi Sungyeol. sementara satu orang lagi seorang pria muda seusia dengan nya, pria yang memiliki kulit putih bersih, dengan mata lebar yang indah dan wajah yang tampan untuk kalangan pria, namun bisa juga dikatakan cantik dengan kemulusan wajah nya. tatapan matanya penuh kelembutan dan sorot percaya diri yang besar. Rambutnya hitam lurus dengan sentuhan harajuku dibeberapa bagian. Tubuhnya kurus dan nyaris setara dengan Sungyeol. Sungyeol bahkan harus mengakui bahwa pria muda itu akan mampu meluluhkan hati siapapun yang melihat nya dalam sekali pandang.

"emhh. .ini tuan Choi Dhal Po, dia adalah orang yang menyelamatkan ku saat aku terjatuh dari jurang itu. dan ini cucu nya, Lee Sungjong, dia yang merawatku selama aku tak sadarkan diri dan saat dalam proses penyembuhan. . " ujar Myung Soo memulai karena ia tau ke 3 orang lain nya tak mengenali kedua pria itu.

"senang bertemu dengan anda tuan Choi. .dan Sungjong. . " ujar Sunggyu yang diikuti dengan tundukan kepala Sungyeol dan Woohyun.

"jangan terlalu formal. .kami sudah menganggap Myung Soo keluarga kami, jadi kalian bertiga adalah keluarga kami juga, atau lebih tepat disebut cucu2 ku juga. " ujar tuan Choi sambil tertawa menimpali sikap hormat Sunggyu. "baiklah, mari kita nikmati sarapan nya, maaf hanya ini yang bisa kami sajikan. " ucap tuan Choi lagi dengan kerendahan hati nya. Sungjong dengan sigap menyendokkan sup kedalam mangkuk kakek nya dan entah sengaja atau memang sudah terbiasa, ia juga menyendokkan sup kedalam mangkuk Myung Soo.

"jangan terlalu merepotkan diri mu Jongie. . " ucap Myung Soo lembut. Sungjong tersenyum manis. "aniyo. .ini kan sudah kebiasaan ku. . " ujar nya tanpa menyadari tatapan dingin dari Sungyeol menatap adegan itu. Myung Soo yang menangkap perubahan ekspresi Sungyeol menarik mangkuk Sungyeol dan menuangkan sup kedalam mangkuk nya.

"makan yang banyak Yeollie. .agar kau cepat sehat. Masakan Sungjong sangat enak, kau pasti menyukai nya. " ucap Myung Soo yang diangguki tipis oleh Sungyeol.

"kalau aku boleh tau. .bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari kejadian itu? " tanya Woohyun setelah beberapa saat mereka saling sibuk dengan makanan didepan mereka. Myung Soo menghentikan aksinya yang sedang menyuapi Sungyeol dengan sup nya dan menatap pada Woohyun. Myung Soo menghela nafas nya berat.

"saat terjatuh dari jurang itu, kukira aku akan mati. Ternyata aku masih beruntung, dibawah ku ternyata ada sebuah sungai dan aku jatuh kedalam nya. dan Sungjong menemukan ku diantara bebatuan sungai. "

"saat itu kondisi nya sangat mengenaskan, tangan nya patah, tulang kakinya retak dan kepalanya mengalami pendarahan serius. Beberapa organ dalam nya juga mengalami luka, mungkin akibat ia menghantan batang pepohan sebelum jatuh kedalam air. Ia tak sadarkan diri selama satu minggu Dan juga, ia mengalami amnesia selama 3 bulan. " ujar Tuan Choi melanjutkan penjelasan Myung Soo. Semua yang mendengar nya bergidik ngeri. Kalau bukan Myung Soo orang nya, mungkin saja orang itu sudah tewas saat itu juga dengan luka separah itu. tak terkecuali sungyeol yang memberikan tatapan penuh sesal yang dibalas dengan bisikan baik2 saja dari Myung Soo.

"dan kalian tau? Selama satu minggu tak sadarkan diri, ia selalu mengigau dan menyebut nama Sungyeol. " tambah tuan Choi membuat Myung Soo merona malu.

"harabuji, seharusnya bagian itu dihapus saja. . " ujar nya malu. Sungyeol menatap Myung Soo dengan perasaan takjub. "benarkah? " tanya nya. myung Soo berdecak kecil. Ia akhirnya mengangguk dengan lugu dan wajah memerah. Sungyeol tersenyum penuh haru. Ia mengecup kilat pipi Myung Soo tanpa canggung didepan orang lain. hal itu membuat Myung Soo terkejut dan membuat Woogyu dan tuan Choi tertawa terbahak bahak karena melihat rona merah dadu yang terlihat jelas diwajah Myung Soo. Berbeda dengan Sungjong yang hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"setelah satu tahun menghilang, aku kaget sekali ketika tiba2 ia muncul didepan pintu rumah ku. Aku kira aku melihat hantu, namun setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat darinya aku menjadi mengerti. Dan akhirnya kami menyusun rencana untuk membawa mu lari. " kini Sunggyu yang mengeluarkan kalimat nya.

"gomawo Gyu. .Woo. .kalau tanpa kalian, aku masih akan berada didalam sel itu. " ujar Sungyeol yang diangguki Woohyun dan Sunggyu. Dan kemudian percakapan beralih pada kecapan demi kecapan makan malam yg terasa lebih nikmat dari sebelum nya.

.

.

xXx

Plakkkk!

Myung Soo terhuyung kebelakang ketika pukulan Sungyeol yang cukup keras menghantam wajah nya. ini sudah ketiga kali nya sejak hari pertama Sungyeol tiba di tempat itu. dan Myung Soo yang menyadari bahwa kejiwaan pria tinggi itu sama sekali belum pulih total hanya bisa memandang dengan perasaan haru, memeluk nya dalam pelukan nya meski ia terkadang harus merelakan pipi atau dagu nya berdarah akibat cakaran Sungyeol yang meronta ronta hebat. Perilaku itu selalu Sungyeol tampakkan saat pagi sudah menjelang, saat ia membuka matanya dan tak melihat Myung soo disamping nya ia akan berubah menjadi beringas dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada didekatnya. Awalnya Myung Soo mengira dengan ia tidur menemani Sungyeol hingga pagi, pria itu tidak akan histeris lagi, nyata nya tidak. Ia masih saja meronta meskipun wajah yang pertama ia temukan adalah wajah terlelap Myung Soo. Yang ada ia malah menganggap Myung Soo adalah ilusi seperti hari pertama nya. biasanya ia hanya akan tersadar ketika melihat darah yang mengalir dari bibir Myung Soo, atau wajah sendu pria itu yang terus memeluknya dengan erat. Hal tak terduga seperti itulah yang memaksa Sunggyu dan Woo Hyun terpaksa menginap selama seminggu untuk membantu memulihkan kondisi Sungyeol. dan beruntung nya tuan Choi sang pemilik rumah cukup mengerti akan obat2an yang bisa membantu terapi pemulihan seseorang meskipun ia tak bisa menjanjikan akan berdampak baik dalam waktu dekat namun pria tua itu dengan senang hati mengolah ramuan obat untuk Sungyeol setiap hari nya. sementara Sungjong hanya bisa membisu, diam, dan terkadang melangkah pergi dengan wajah kesal.

Seminggu sudah berlalu, namun kondisi Sungyeol sama sekali tak ada perubahan, trauma yang ia alami seperti nya sangat berat dan tak bisa disembuhkan dengan mudah. Tuan Choi sudah mengusulkan untuk membawa Sungyeol ke seorang psikolog di kota, namun rasa ketakutan Myung Soo akan tuan Lee yang bisa saja menemukan mereka saat berada dikota membuat Myung Soo dengan tegas menolak ide itu. ia dengan yakin mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyembuhkan Sungyeol dengan cara nya sendiri.

.

.

Sungyeol merebahkan tubuh nya pada balai-balai sedang dibelakang rumah. Pemandangan hijau yang terlihat menawan disana membuat Sungyeol tertarik untuk sekedar merebahkan diri dan memandangi nya. sementara Myung Soo sudah pergi sejak tadi mengantar Woo Hyun dan Sunggyu kembali kekota karena rute yang sulit membuat kedua pria itu merasa tak yakin jika mereka dapat keluar dengan selamat jika hanya berdua. Sungyeol tersenyum kecil, yah, jika menilik sikap cerewet Gyu yang seperti itu, akan bahaya jika mereka mengalami mogok atau slip ban selama dalam perjalanan, pria bermata sipit itu bukan membantu melainkan hanya akan mengeluarkan keluhan panjang lebar dan Woo Hyun lah pria yg akan dengan sabar nya mendengar omelan yang lebih mirip curahan hati itu.

Selagi Sungyeol termangu dalam bayangan2 konyol nya, Sungjong tiba2 sudah berdiri disamping nya. Sungyeol bahkan nyaris terjatuh karena ia terkejut melihat kehadiran pria itu.

"kau mengejutkan ku Sungjong. " ujar Sungyeol sambil membenarkan letak duduk nya. sementara Sungjong hanya mendengus kecil tanpa bisa dimengerti apa maksud nya.

"jadi kau orang nya? " ucap Sungjong perlahan namun cukup jelas ditelinga Sungyeol.

"apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? " tanya Sungyeol. Sungjong mendengus lagi, dan kali ini hal itu cukup membuat Sungyeol merasa kesal. Ia merasa pria didepan nya itu seperti hendak mendorong nya jatuh sampai mati dengan sikap sombong nya.

"aku hanya tak mengira, org yang diperjuangkan oleh Myung Soo hingga sedemikian menyakitkan hanya orang seperti mu. "

"Mwo? " Sungyeol bangkit dari duduk nya. ia merenggut kerah baju sungjong dan menatapnya dengan geram. "katakan sekali lagi. " ujar Sungyeol dengan nada geram.

"jangan berpura-pura tuli Lee Sungyeol, aku yakin meskipun kau gila, kau masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas. " balas sungjong tanpa ampun. Sungyeol berteriak garang. Ia mendorong tubuh Sungjong hingga terjerembab ke tanah. Pria berwajah manis itu menyeringai kecil sambil berusaha kembali berdiri.

"kenapa? Kau tersinggung? Apakah aku salah mengatakan kau gila? Kau sama sekali tak pantas mendapat perhatian sedemikian besar dari Myung Soo.! Dia perluu seseorang yang normal! Yg bisa menyanyangi nya tanpa menyakiti nya sedikitpun. Dan itu bukan kau! Itu aku! Seharusnya Myung Soo menjadi milikku! Dan seharusnya kau mati saja! "

Plakkk!

Sebuah tamparan melayang dengan keras menghantam wajah Sungjong hingga membuat pipi putih pria itu memerah.

"kau berani memukul ku? Kau kira diri mu siapa? " bentak Sungjong sambil berusaha memukulkan tinjunya pada wajah Sungyeol. namun Sungyeol yang semasa kecil dibekali pendidikan bela diri dasar dapat menghindari serangan langsung itu dengan mudah. Tinju Sungjong lolos dan Sungyeol menarik dengan cepat lengan atas Sungjong hingga pria itu tertarik kedepan, dan dengan gerakan cepat Sungyeol menghantamkan lutut nya pada perut pria itu.

Bughh!

"ughh" Sunjong tersedak dengan perut melilit. Rasa sakit melingkupi perut nya hingga membuat ia nyaris muntah dan terjerembab kebelakang. Melihat itu Sungyeol yang sudah termakan amarah nya mendekati Sungjong dan menarik kerah pria itu hingga terangkat keatas. Ia mengepalkan tinju nya.

"hentikan Yeollie! " teriakn keras itu menghentikan gerakan Sungyeol. Sungyeol mengeram marah. Didepan nya Myung Soo sudah berdiri dengan wajah kaku. Ia mendekat dan menarik tangan Sungyeol hingga melepaskan cengkraman nya pada kerah Sungjong.

"gwenchana? " tanya nya pada Sungjong yang masih memegangi perut nya.

"Hyung. .ia menendang perut ku. Rasanya sakit sekali dan aku tak sanggup berdiri" ucap nya terbata bata. Myung Soo menatap Sungyeol dengan tatapan kecewa. Dengan susah payah ia menaikkan Sungjong keatas papahan nya.

"Myungie. .aku. . "

"hentikan Yeollie. . " potong Myung Soo. Sungyeol menunduk pilu.

"aku kecewa pada mu Yeollie. . " ujar Myung Soo sambil kemudian berlalu memapah Sungjong masuk kedalam meninggalkan Sungyeol yang hanya bisa terpaku melihat pemandangan itu dengan mata basah.

.

.

"apa yang terjadi? " tanya Myung Soo lembut sambil menaikkan Sungjong keatas ranjang. Ia menyingkap kemeja Sungjong dan melihat bekas biru di atas pusar nya.

"aku tak tau. Awal nya aku menyapa nya, dan ia tiba2 berteriak dan mengatakan aku adalah org suruhan ayah nya. ia menggila, menyerangku dengan membabi buta. Aku berusaha menenangkan diri nya tapi malah begini. . "

Myung Soo menatap wajah Sungjong yang menahan nyeri dengan pandangan menyesal.

"mianhae. . " lirih nya.

Sungjong meringis kecil. " tak apa Hyung. .jangan sedih seperti itu. .aku baik2 saja. "

Myung Soo menganggukkan kepala nya.

"aku akan mengambil kompres. " ujar nya yang diangguki Sungjong.

.

.

Myung Soo mendesah bingung melihat Sungyeol yang duduk menyendiri dibelakang rumah. Tuan Choi ternyata pergi sejak tadi dan belum kembali. Ia mengusap leher nya dan mendekati pria tinggi itu.

"kau harus meminta maaf pada nya Yeollie. . " ujar Myung Soo. Sungyeol mengalihkan pandangan nya kebelakang.

"aku tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. . " lirih nya. Myung Soo masih bisa melihat sisa air mata yang mengalir diwajah pria tampan itu. ia mendekat dan memeluk Sungyeol dari belakang.

"mian. .aku meninggalkan mu tadi. .aku tak menyangka kau akan lepas kontrol saat itu. " ujar nya lembut. Namun kalimat itu seolah berubah bagai jarum panas yang menyengat telinga Sungyeol. ia melepaskan tangan Myung Soo dari nya dan bergerak menjauh.

"jadi kau ingin mengatakan aku orang gila yang lepas kendali dan menyerang nya begitu? "

"ani. Bukan begitu Yeollie. .hanya saja kau tau Sungjong dan kakek nya sudah sangat banyak membantu kita. .jadi aku pikir. .tidak baik jika kita membiarkan masalah ini. .kita harus meminta maaf pada nya Yeollie. . "

Sungyeol membisu. Matanya yang kembali membasah menatap gelapnya malam di kejauhan, ia bahkan tak pernah membayangkan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai itu tak bisa mempercayai nya, kenapa? Hanya karena ia memiliki gangguan mental ? lantas dengan mudah Myung Soo menyalahkan nya begitu saja.

"Yeollie. . " lirih Myung soo sambil kembali melayangkan pelukan nya pada tubuh Sungyeol.

"aku mencintai mu sayang. .sangat dan sangat mencintai mu. .jangan pernah berfikir hal yang buruk. .baiklah aku mempercayai mu, namun tak ada salah nya jika pihak kita yang meminta maaf terlebih dahulu bukan? Ayolah sayang. .mana Yeollie ku yang dulu selalu periang dan selalu memaafkn dengan tulus.? "

"baiklah. . " ujar Sungyeol akhirnya. Hatinya memang tak bisa mengakui semudah itu, namun ia tak ingin memperparah keadaan nya dengan Myung Soo.

"aku akan meminta maaf padanya jika itu mau mu. . " lanjut Sungyeol lagi.

"nah. .ini baru kekasih ku. . " ujar Myung Soo menimpali. Ia memutar tubuh Sungyeol hingga berhadapan dengan nya. tanpa aba2 Myung Soo melayang kan ciuman kearah bibir Sungyeol membuat pria tinggi itu sedikit tersentak namun kemudian membiarkan Myung Soo melakukan hal agresif pada bibirnya dan membalas dengan lumatan2 kecil sebisanya. Namun dibalik kebahagiaan itu seseorang dengan tatapan tajam menatap kearah mereka berdua, seorang pria dengan gigi gemeletuk menahan rasa sakit hatinya. Sungjong.

.

.

xXx

"aku minta maaf sudah melukai mu. . " ucap Sungyeol tulus ketika bertemu dengan Sungjong diruang tengah dimana pria itu sering duduk disana untuk membaca.

Sungjong hanya menyeringai tipis dengan ekspresi muak. Ia kemudian melanjutkan bacaan nya tanpa sedikitpun niat membalas ucapan maaf dari Sungyeol. melihat hal itu Sungyeol hanya bisa menahan emosi nya, ia kemudian berbalik hendak meninggalkan pria itu.

"asal kau tau. .aku tak akan pernah menarik kata kata ku. .suatu saat Myung Soo akan memilih ku dan membuang mu. . "

Sungyeol mengepalkan tangan nya. sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk tidak jatuh pada pancingan Sungjong. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum tipis pada pria itu.

"coba saja. .tapi kusarankan sebaiknya kau menyerah karena kau tak akan mampu. . "

Kalimat balasan yang tak terduga dari Sungyeol itu membuat Sungjong membeliak marah. Ia melemparkan buku ditangan nya hingga mengenai kepala Sungyeol dengan tepat, tapi hal itu tak membuat Sungyeol meringis sedikit pun melainkan semakin tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan.

"selamat malam Sungjong. . " ujar nya sambil berlalu. Sungjong yang melihat pria itu menjauh kehilangan kesabaran nya, ia melihat teko keramin berisi kopi panas didalam nya, tanpa ragu ia meraih teko itu dan menumpahkan isi nya keatas tangan nya sendiri.

"akhhhhh! " teriaknya penuh rasa sakit. Suara gaduh terdengar dari dalam ruangan, mendengar hal itu Sungjong semakin bersemangat, ia menubrukkan kepala nya kearah dinding hingga membuat pelipis nya memar. Belum cukup ia memapas vas bunga dimeja nya hingga vas bunga itu jatuh dan pecah.

Beberapa detik kemudian tuan Choi masuk diikuti dengan Myung Soo.

"apa yang terjadi Jongie? " tanya tuan Choi khawatir, begitu pula dengan Myung Soo yang dengan segera mendekat kearah Sungjong.

"Hyung. .sakit. . " lirih nya sambil menunjukkan tangan kanan nya yang melepuh.

"siapa yang melakukan ini pada mu? " tanya Myung Soo gusar sambil menatap pada memar di pelipis Sungjong dan tangan kanan nya yang melepuh seperti udang rebus.

"Sungyeol. . ia tiba2 datang dan menyerang ku, katanya aku menyebabkan kau memarahi nya. . "

Myung Soo serta merta mendelik tak percaya. Dengan gusar pria berwajah dingin itu berdiri dan bergerak menuju ruangan Sungyeol dengan cepat. Ia membuka pintu kamar Sungyeol dan tak menemukan pria itu. matanya yang tajam melihat pintu belakang yang sedikit terbuka, dengan setengah berlari ia menuju kearah sana. Matanya yang tajam melihat kearah sekitar dan menemukan pria itu sedang berdiri didekat pohon pinus tak jauh dari rumah.

"Myungie. .kau belum tidur? " ujar Sungyeol ketika melihat Myung Soo mendekat kearah nya.

"mengapa kau melakukan itu? " kata Myung Soo tanpa basa basi.

"wae? apa yang kulakukan Myungie? " tanya Sungyeol tanpa sedikitpun mengerti arah pembicaraan pemuda itu.

"kau masih mengelak Yeollie? Aku kecewa pada mu! Sekarang ikut aku. Kau harus menjelaskan perbuatan mu dan meminta maaf pada Sungjong! " ujar Myung Soo dengan gusar. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sungyeol dengan kasar, genggaman nya yang kuat bahkan membuat Sungyeol meringis kesakitan.

"lepaskan aku ! apa yang kau katakan? Kesalahan apalagi yang aku perbuat? " ucap Sungyeol berusaha meronta dari paksaan Myung Soo.

Rontaan dari Sungyeol sama sekali tak digubris oleh Myung Soo. Ia terus memaksa pria itu untuk mengikuti nya dengan sedikit menyeret nya masuk kedalam.

"lepaskan aku Myungie! Kau menyakiti ku! " teriak Sungyeol. Myung Soo menghentikan langkah nya ketika mereka tiba diruang tengah dimana tuan Choi sedang sibuk mengompres tangan Sungjong dengan es batu.

"lalu mengapa kau melakukan hal itu pada Sungjong? " tanya Myung Soo. Sungyeol menoleh kearah Sungjong yang menundukkan wajah nya. sungyeol bisa melihat air mata mengalir dari pemuda itu.

"wae? apa yang kulakukan? Aku tak melakukan apapun. " jawab Sungyeol terbata bata.

"Yeollie! Jangan membuat kesabaran ku habis! Sekarang minta maaf pada nya! " seru Myung Soo keras hingga mengejutkan Sungyeol. pria yang ia kenal itu tak pernah sedemikian kasar nya pada nya.

"tapi aku benar2 tak tau apa yang terjadi Myungie. . " lirih Sungyeol.

"jangan dipaksa Hyung. .kalau Sungyeol tak meminta maaf tak jadi masalah. .kita semua tau dia masih dalam tahap penyembuhan. Harusnya kita bisa memahami hal itu. "

"mwo? Apa maksud perkataan mu itu Sungjong? " potong Sungyeol dengan nada gusar.

"ya. .kita mengerti kalau kondisi mu kejiwaan mu masih labil Sungyeol. .jadi, tak masalah jika kau menyakiti ku, mungkin emosi mu sedang tak terkendali. " ujar Sungjong lagi.

Sungyeol membeliak marah. Ia melepaskan tangan Myung Soo dan mendekat dengan cepat kearah Sungjong. Gerakan itu dihalangi oleh tuan Choi dengan sigap pria paruh baya itu menahan tubuh Sungyeol agar tak dengan gusar menyerang cucunya.

"kau ingin mengatakan aku orang gila yang menyerang mu tanpa alasan begitu? Mulut mu seperti ular Sungjong! Kau bukan manusia melainkan iblis! " teriak Sungyeol kehabisan kesabaran nya. ia meronta dengan kuat hingga tuan Choi kewalahan menahan nya. saat itu Myung Soo mendekat dan ikut menahan tubuh Sungyeol yang berontak.

"Hentiakan Yeollie! " seru nya.

"dia yang gila Myungie! Dia ingin merebut mu dari ku dan mengarang semua nya! lepaskan aku! Aku harus memukul mulut berbisa itu! "

Plakkk!

Teriakan Sungyeol serta merta menghilang berganti dengan rasa shock di hati nya. baru kali ini Myung Soo dengan sadar menampar wajah nya dengan keras. Tamparan itu juga membuat Myung Soo membeku, ia juga sama sekali tak menyadari mengapa ia bisa sampai melakukan hal itu.

"yeollie. .mianhae. . " ucapnya. Pegangan nya melemah. Sungyeol yang masih membisu kemudian mendorong tubuh Myung Soo hingga terjatuh. Dengan cepat Sungyeol berbalik dan berlari memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci nya dari dalam.

"yeollie. .mian. .aku tak sengaja. .sayang. .buka pintu nya. . "

Kata kata memohon dari Myung Soo sama sekali tak Sungyeol gubris. Ia hanya berkutat pada pikiran nya yang kalut. Sementara air mata semakin membanjir dengan deras, berusaha meredam setiap kesakitan demi kesakitan yang mulai menyeruak.

.

.

Sungyeol membuka matanya. Tanpa sadar ia sudah terlelap sambil bersandar pada pintu kamar nya. suasana yang sepi dan temaram membuat Sungyeol menyadari waktu sudah mendekati dini hari. Matanya melirik jam yang menempel pada dinding dan menunjukkan waktu 4.00 pagi. Sungyeol beranjak dari posisi nya, rasa haus yang menyergap tenggorokan nya membuatnya membuka pintu dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air. Suasana sepi disepanjang lorong menyergapnya. Sambil mengendap2 Sungyeol berjalan perlahan menuju arah dapur yang berada dibelakang rumah. Sesampainya disana Sungyeol meraih gelas dan langsung menuang air putih kedalam nya, saat bibirnya akan menyentuh mulut gelas matanya tanpa sengaja melihat pintu belakang yang terbuka.

Terbuka? Apakah tuan Choi atau Myung Soo lupa menguncinya? Atau ada maling yg masuk?

Pikiran terakhir itu membuat Sungyeol sedikit merinding. Namun ia mengentaskan pemikiran itu karena mereka berada jauh dari jangkauan orang lain, jd tidak mungkin ada pencuri disekitar sana kecuali pencuri yang tersesat.

"mungkin mereka lupa menguncinya. . "

Sungyeol menenggak isi dalam gelas nya kemudian beranjak menuju pintu dan hendak menutup nya. namun aksinya terhenti ketika ia menyadari ada dua orang yang sedang duduk bersama dibelakang rumah tak jauh dari posisi nya. namun tampaknya kedua orang itu sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Sungyeol yang berada dibelakang mereka.

"Hyung. .kau terlalu banyak minum " ujar pria pertama yang ternyata Sungjong. Myung Soo yang berada disebelahnya menoleh dengan pandangan sayup. Wajah nya yang memerah membenarkan kalau ia sudah dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

"Yeollie. . " desis nya. Sungjong mengerutkan kening nya mendengar Myung Soo memanggil nya dengan Sungyeol.

"Hyung. .aku bukan Sungyeol. . " ujarnya. Myung Soo tertawa lirih. tanpa disangka pria tampan itu meraih wajah Sungjong dan mencium nya dengan agresif.

"aku mencintai mu Yeollie. .sangat. .sangat mencintai mu. . "

Sungjong yang sama sekali tak menduga kejadian itu hanya bisa bersorak didalam hati. Baru kali pria yang sangat disukainya itu menciumnya, meskipun dalam keadaan mabuk namun Sungjong sudah merasa sangat senang hingga nyaris berteriak.

"Hyung. . " lirih Sungjong dengan nada mendesah manja. Myung Soo yang masih melihat Sungjong sebagai Sungyeol tersenyum senang. Entah siapa yang memulai hingga kemudian tanpa sadar mereka sudah dalam kondisi tidak berpakaian dan saling memagut satu sama lain. desahan demi desahan serta erangan tertahan karena rasa nikmat yang keluar dari bibir Sungjong memecah sepinya malam, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata berair dibelakang sana hanya bisa menggigit bibir nya hingga nyaris berdarah. Rasa sakit dan sesak menyeruak dengan cepat dalam dirinya, tanpa mampu bertahan lagi pria yang tak lain adalah Sungyeol berlari dengan cepat kearah dalam. Dengan tergesa gesa pria tinggi itu memasuki kamarnya. Tangannya mencengkram pintu ketika nyaris terjatuh. Nyeri yang menusuk memaksanya membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga bertumpu pada lantai. Dalam keheningan Sungyeol menangis dengan suara tertahan. Berupaya memadamkan api yang membakar seisi ruang hatinya dengan air mata yang tak kunjung bisa ia hentikan.

.

.

xXx

.

.

Sinar matahari yang menyeruak diantara dedaunan membuat Myung Soo terpaksa membuka matanya yang berat. kepala nya yang nyeri membuatnya meringis beberapa kali. Matanya yang nanar memandang area sekitar yang hanya dipenuhi pepohonan. Dengan penuh rasa heran Myung Soo beranjak dari tempatnya, ia nyaris berteriak karena menyadari ia bertelanjang dada dengan celana jeans nya yang turun hingga kelutut.

"apa yang terjadi? " serunya ketakutan dengan kondisinya. Sesaat kemudian keterkejutan nya semakin bertambah ketika menyadari seseorang sedang berbaring dalam kondisi yang sama disebelahnya.

"Sungjong? " desisnya. Sungjong yang saat itu terbangun menatap Myung Soo dengan sendu.

"Hyung. .kau sudah bangun. . " ujarnya tanpa menyadari beliak tak percaya dari Myung Soo.

"apa yang sudah kita lakukan jongie? " tanya Myung soo sambil beranjak mundur.

Sungjong merapikan pakaian nya. " apa Hyung lupa. .kita melakukan "itu" semalam. Ujarnya tanpa menghilangkan kesan manja dari ucapannya.

Myung Soo melangkah mundur. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa akan pecah. Ia masih tak bisa mengingat apapun yang terjadi kemarin malam. Tiba2 wajah Sungyeol terbersit dikepalanya.

"Yeollie. . "

Tanpa mengindahkan Sungjong yang berteriak memanggilnya Myung Soo berlari memasuki rumah. Rasa takut yang tiba2 muncul dihatinya membuatnya bahkan tak perduli pada tuan Choi yang terjatuh karena tertabrak oleh nya.

"Yeollie! Buka pintunya! " serunya sambil menggedor pintu kamar Sungyeol.

Clak.

Pintu terbuka dengan mudah nya. dengan gemetar Myung Soo mendorong pintu hingga terbuka. Ruangan itu kosong tanpa ada sosok Sungyeol disana. Rasa khawatir menyergapnya. Dengan gusar pria itu berlari menuju kearah depan. Nihil. Ia kembali berlari kearah belakang, namun sama saja, ia tak bisa menemukan Sungyeol disana.

"Hyung. .ada apa? " tanya Sungjong yang sudah merapikan pakaian nya. tuan Choi yang melihat pria itu berlari kesana kemari dengan gusar juga jadi bertanya2 dengan heran.

"sungyeol. .Sungyeol menghilang. . " seru Myung Soo ketakutan. Ia kembali berlari kesana kemari berusaha menemukan keberadaan pria tinggi itu.

"Hyung. . " ujar Sungjong ketika menyadari sebuah kertas terlipat diatas meja. Sungjong mengambilnya dan menunjukkan nya pada Myung Soo. Dengan cepat Myung Soo mengambil kertas itu yang ternyata sebuah surat.

 _Myungie. ._

 _Saat pertama aku melihat mu dulu, aku merasa yakin, bahwa memang kau adalah yang terbaik yang Tuhan kirim untuk ku. ._

 _Hanya saja sepertinya aku salah. .aku terlalu naif menganggap mu adalah satu2nya, dan mungkin terlalu bodoh untuk percaya akhir indah seperti dalam novel2 lama._

 _Aku menyerah sayang. .mungkin memang benar, kau membutuhkan seseorang yang normal, bukan pria gila seperti ku. ._

 _Jangan pernah mencariku Myungie. .hidup dan berbahagialah, ,jalani hidupmu seperti dulu, tanpa perlu bersembunyi karena ku,_

 _Jangan pernah berfikir aku lari karena tak mencintai mu lagi, karena sampai kapan pun, hanya kau pria satu2nya yang akan aku cintai. ._

 _Berbahagialah sayang ku. .dengan begitu. .mungkin aku bisa bertahan dan menata hidup ku._

 _Selamat tinggal. ._

 _Sungyeol._

Tubuh Myung Soo sontak luruh kebawah. Setelahnya kemudian pria itu berlari membabi buta tanpa arah, menuju kesembarang arah demi menemukan sosok yang ia cari, namun usaha yang ia lakukan sama sekali tak membawa hasil. Sejak saat itu pula, tak seorangpun yang mengetahui keberadaan pria tinggi itu. sosoknya seolah lenyap ditelan bumi.

.

.

 **30 tahun kemudian.**

Myung Soo mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai diisi dengan keriput. Hal yang biasa disaat usia mulai senja. Tubuhnya bergerak teratur diatas kursi goyang. Matanya sejak tadi memandangi taman yang ada didepan nya. ia menyeruput kopinya. Seperti biasa, ia hanya akan duduk diam diatas kursi goyang nya setiap pagi sambil memandangi pemandangan sekitar yang ia tata dengan rapi. Ia tak akan pernah bosan melihat sekumpulan kumbang yang mulai berbondong2 menyerap madu dari bunga2 yg ia tanam. Sudah 30 tahun berlalu, dan kini Myung Soo sudah berusia 52 tahun. Wajahnya yang dulu tampan mulai menua dimakan usia, rambutnya yang dulu hitam legam dan bersinar sekarang mulai memutih, dan kulitnya mulai dipenuhi dengan keriput. Namun meski demikian sisa ketampanan tak lekang dari paras manis nya. setelah kepergian Sungyeol, Myung Soo nyaris menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan mencari pria itu, bahkan ia dengan berani mendatangi kediaman tuan Lee namun dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa pria berkuasa itu sudah meninggal karena depresi akut yang dideritanya. Ia sudah kesana kemari mencari, namun pria itu seperti peri yang menghilang dibalik kabut fajar. Hanya misteri, dimana dan sedang apa dia.

Myung Soo menyeruput kopinya lagi. Wajah Sungyeol yang masih saja terbayang dimatanya membuatnya kembali bernostalgia. Apalagi sejak tuan Choi meninggal 10 tahun lalu dan ia meninggalkan Sungjong sendirian. Meski terkadang hatinya meminta untuk kembali dan melihat pria itu namun kakinya seolah tak ingin melangkah. Yang ia bisa harapkan hanyalah semoga pria itu diberi kebahagiaan meski tanpanya. Dengan menggunakan tabungan yg ia kumpulkan selama 20 tahun itulah ia bisa membeli sebuah rumah kecil didaerah pedesaan, menikmati indahnya angin sejuk pegunungan dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari bayang2 Sungyeol, meski ia mengakui tak mudah melepaskan ingatan tentang pria itu. keramahan tetangga dan alam lah yang membuatnya mampu bertahan hidup sendiri hingga sekarang. ia sudah berjanji tak akan menikahi siapapun. Ia akan menjaga hatinya untuk pria itu, meski entah dimana, atau sedang bersama siapa dia, namun memikirkan Sungyeol diluar sana mungkin dalam kondisi yang baik bisa membuatnya bertahan.

Myung Soo mengedarkan pandangan nya hingga bertemu dengan sosok wanita muda berparas cantik yang entah sejak kapan berdiri didepan pagar rumah nya. wanita itu tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan nya. dengan segera Myung Soo mendekati pagarnya dan membukanya.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu nona? " tanya nya. wanita berwajah cantik itu tersenyum.

"nama ku Lee Jung Hwa. .apakah anda tuan Kim Myung Soo? " ucapnya balik bertanya pada Myung Soo.

Myung Soo mengangguk perlahan sambil memandangi tamunya itu.

"wah. .akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan anda juga. . " ujar gadis itu girang.

"maaf, siapa kau? Apa aku pernah mengenal mu sebelum nya? " tanya Myung Soo lagi.

"mungkin anda tidak mengenal ku, namun saya mengenal anda dari ayah ku. . "

"ayah mu? " gumam Myung Soo mengerutkan keningnya karena tak mengingat gadis itu. mungkinkah Sunggyu atau Woohyun? Kedua pria itu memang sudah menikah sejak 25 tahun lalu namun seingatnya mereka mengadopsi anak laki2.

"nama ayah ku adalah Lee Sungyeol. .senang bertermu dengan anda tuan Kim. " ucap gadis itu seolah mengerti kebingungan diwajah myung Soo. Tak ayal hanya rasa terkejut yang nampak pada raut wajah nya mendengar hal itu.

"kau? Kau tak bergurau bukan? " ujarnya tak percaya. Tubuhnya melangkah mundur. Jung Hwa menarik secari kertas dari tas nya. sebuah foto usang.

"bukankah ini anda? "

Myung Soo membelalak tak percaya. Ia dengan segera menarik foto usang itu. foto ia dan Sungyeol saat Sungyeol masuk SMA di hari pertama nya. saat itu Sungyeol memaksanya mengambil foto berdua dengan kamera polaroid. Tanpa sadar air mata Myung Soo mulai menetes. Riak kerinduan yang ia pendam selama ini membuncah dengan kuat.

"maafkan jika aku hanya membuka luka lama mu. .hanya saja. .aku merasa harus melakukan ini. . " ucap Jung Hwa. Myung Soo mengusut air matanya.

"mari kita berbicara didalam. . " ujarnya. Jung Hwa mengangguk. Ia mengikuti langkah Myung Soo dan mengambil duduk berhadapan di kursi santai yang berada didepan rumah.

"sudah sangat lama aku mencari nya. .aku tak menduga hari ini akan datang. . "

Jung Hwa tersenyum kecil.

"ia juga selalu bercerita tentang anda.. "

"aku senang mengetahui ia hidup bahagia dan memiliki putri yang cantik seperti mu. .ibu mu juga pasti wanita yang sangat baik.. " ujar Myung Soo sembari tersenyum simpul. Jung Hwa menggeleng lemah.

"anda salah. .ia adalah ayah dan ibu ku. .ia memungutku saat aku masih bayi, ibuku membuangku dijalanan, dan jika ayah tak mengambilku, mungkin aku akan mati. . "

Pengakuan pendek itu serta merta membuat Myung Soo merasa bersalah. "mianhae. .aku tak tau hal itu yang menimpamu. . " ujarnya.

"tak apa. .aku sudah bahagia. .ayah menyayangiku dengan segenap hatinya. Ia memberikan apa yang aku mau dan juga memperlakukan ku dengan baik. Ia adalah ayah sekaligus ibu untukku. . "

Myung Soo menganggukkan kepalanya. " dia memang pria yang baik. . "

"ia juga sangat mencintai mu tuan Kim. .bahkan sejak mengadopsiku, hingga sekarang ia tak menikahi wanita atau pria lainnya. Hingga akhirnya ia mengatakan alasannya bahwa ia tak bisa melupakan pria pertama yang ia cintai. .yaitu anda. dan aku mencari mu selama 2 bulan ini adalah untuk membawa mu padanya "

"seharusnya ia melupakan ku. .karena aku sudah menyakiti perasaan nya dengan pengkhianatan ku. .selama berpuluh2 tahun aku mencarinya, hanya untuk mengatakan maaf.. tapi sekarang keinginan itu sudah hilang. .aku sudah senang mendengar ia baik2 saja. .dan hidup bahagia dengan mu. .dan kurasa hal itu sudah cukup. . " ujar Myung Soo lirih.

"ia sakit parah. . " ucap Jung Hwa memutus kalimat Myung Soo.

"sakit? "

"ya. .ia terkena kanker stadium akhir, dan kata dokter ia hanya bisa bertahan selama sebulan lagi. .jadi aku mohon. .ikutlah dengan ku. Aku yakin ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan mu walau hanya sekali. . "

Myung Soo hanya bisa menunduk untuk menahan air mata yang hendak melarikan diri dari matanya. Hingga kemudian ia menganggukkan kepala nya. ya. ia harus ada disana, walaupun untuk terakhir kali nya.

.

.

Tubuh tua itu terbaring dengan mata nya yang menutup. Wajah nya yang mulai dipenuhi keriput masih menyisakan sisa ketampanan masa mudanya. Deru nafasnya terdengar tenang. Myung So mengusut air matanya. Hatinya terasa ditusuk melihat kondisi seseorang yang sangat dicintainya sejak dulu itu. liat tubuhnya yang dulu tinggi berisi, kini hanya tersisa tubuh kurus yang terbaring lemah tanpa daya. Rambutnya yang dulu berwarna cokelat tua itu kini tak tersisa sehelai pun. Myung Soo membekap mulutnya agar isakan nya tak terdengar. Ia hanya bisa membungkuk menahan desakan rasa sakit yang menguar keluar dari dalam dirinya. Hingga Jung Hwan yang ada disamping nya hanya bisa mengelus punggung nya untuk menenangkan nya.

"dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan mu. . " ucap Jung Hwan. Myung Soo mengangkat kepalanya. Mengusut air matanya yang membanjir. Kemudian mendekati tubuh lemah Sungyeol dan meraih tangan pria itu. menggenggam nya penuh kasih. Genggaman yang mewakili rasa rindunya yang selama ini ia tahan. Ia meraih tangan Sungyeol dan meletakkan ke pipinya. Merasakan hawa hangat dari tangan pria itu. Jung Hwan yang melihat hal itu melangkah keluar untuk memberikan waktu bagi Myung Soo menumpahkan rasa rindunya.

"aku sangat merindukan mu Yeollie. . " ucapnya penuh haru. "sangat sangat merindukan mu. .aku ingin kau mendengar penjelasan ku. .aku ingin kau mendengar kan keluh kesah ku. .betapa tersiksanya aku mencari mu selama ini. .dan aku bahagia. .aku bahagia bisa menemukan mu sebelum aku mati. . " lirih Myung Soo.

"myungie. . "

Myung Soo membuka matanya dan melihat kearah suara itu. didepan matanya Sungyeol tengah menatapnya dengan senyum simpulnya. Ya. senyum yang sangat sangat Myung Soo ingin lihat lagi. Hingga tak ada kata yang dapat mereka berdua katakan untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

Deru lembut angin pegunungan menyibak rambut putih Myung Soo. Udara hari ini terasa begitu sendu. Ia kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk disana. Menatap jauh ke pemandangan gunung yang menentramkan hatinya. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Sungyeol pergi untuk selamanya. Meskipun pada awalnya ia bisa bertahan selama sebulan lebih lama dari perkiraan dokter, hanya saja Tuhan sepertinya sudah ingin mengambilnya kembali. Meninggalkan Myung Soo yang hanya bisa mengiringi kepergian pria itu dengan genggaman erat tangan nya. selama dua bulan, ia sudah merasa cukup dapat bersama pria yang ia kasihi itu. dua bulan ia terus ada disamping nya. menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka yang terlah hilang. Mengulangi masa2 muda mereka yang berlalu dan tak sempat mereka nikmati berdua.

Ya. .masa yang menghilang itu. .

Masa yang tak akan ia lupakan.

Myung Soo memejamkan matanya. Ia seolah bisa mendengar tawa Sungyeol ditelinga nya. suara merdunya yang membuat ia selalu terbawa suasana. Tawa riang pria itu terdengar nyaring.

"Hyung. . "

Myung Soo membuka matanya. Disana ia melihat dua orang pria tengah bersenda gurau satu sama lain. pria pertama yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri itu tengah duduk dengan kaki memanjang sementara Sungyeol tengah tertidur di atas kedua paha nya.

"Hyung. . " panggil Sungyeol sekali lagi. .

"ne Dongsaeng. . " ujar myung Soo sambil mengusap lembut daun pohon pinus yang jatuh diatas dahi Sungyeol.

"saranghae. . " ujar Sungyeol tanpa ragu.

Myung Soo tersenyum mendengar hal itu. hatinya tak ragu lagi.

"nado. .nado saranghae. .Lee Sungyeol. "

.

.

 **The End-**

 **Sorry kalau bad ending T_T thanks buat semua yang suka sama FF ini dari chapter 1-8. Maaf kalau ada salah kata atau ending yang tak sesuai keinginan reader T_T**

 **Akhir kata sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya**


End file.
